Remake Mine to Take (Kyumin)
by Noah 90line
Summary: Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang, terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang, nafsu bisa menjadi cinta, dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan/KYUMIN/GS/DLDR/WARNING: RATE M
1. Prolog

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

_Lee Sungmin tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya. Tidak, tidak hanya sekedar mengawasi, namun juga membuntutinya. Berbulan-bulan yang lalu, Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang parah. Kecelakaan itu mengakhiri karir menarinya dan memaksa dia melarikan diri kembali ke Seoul- kota kelahirannya. Sungmin yakin bahwa penguntitnya tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya sebelum dia mati._

_Ketika seseorang menerobos masuk apartemennya di Seoul, Sungmin meminta bantuan kepada satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya bisa melindunginya- Cho Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya. Dua jiwa yang hilang, mereka sama-sama pernah tenggelam dalam badai keinginan dan gairah. Tapi Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauh. Dia bergabung dengan militer, menghilang dari hidupnya. Sungmin mencurahkan semua emosinya dalam dunia seni tari, mencoba untuk melupakan Kyuhyun._

_Sekarang Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang paling sukses di Korea Selatan. Kaya, penuh motivasi, dan menympan rahasia gelap. Dia setuju untuk membantu Sungmin. Kyuhyun akan melindunginya dari bahaya yang mengintai di kegelapan, tapi Kyuhyun ingin lebih dari sekedar penjaga bagi Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun menginginkannya. Dan dia akan mengambilnya. Perpisahan selama bertahun-tahun telah mengubah Kyuhyun, mengeraskannya. Dia bukan lagi seorang anak miskin dari jalanan. Sekarang dia dapat memiliki apapun atau siapapun – yang dia inginkan. Dan seorang wanita yang diinginkan baru saja datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi lagi._

_Namun dengan ancaman yang semakin bertambah terhadap dirinya, Sungmin curuga bahwa penguntitnya mungkin adalah orang yang pernah sangat dekat dengannya. Dia seorang pria yang sangat tahu tentang dirinya. Ketika serangan terhadap dirinya menjadi semakin berbahaya, Sungmin menyadari bahwa jika dia mempercayai orang yang salah, dia bisa membuat kesalahan yang fatal._

_Nafsu. Cinta. Obsesi._

_Hanya seberapa jauh kau akan melangkah untuk memiliki satu-satunya orang yang paling kau inginkan._

**Prolog**

Darah bertetesan masuk ke matanya. Rasa sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, dan dia berusaha melawannya. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha untuk bebas. Tapi dia tak sanggup.

Terjebak.

Logam itu telah melilit tubuhnya. Mencengkramnya dalam cengkraman yang terlalu erat dan keras. Dan setiap gerakan yang dia buat hanya menyebabkannya terluka bahkan semakin parah.

Dia berteriak untuk meminta bantuan, tapi tak ada seorangpun di sana untuk menyelamatkannya.

Hujan turun menghantam kaca depan yang pecah. Mobilnya berputar-putar, lagi dan lagi. Menuruni lereng. Akankah ada siapapun di jalan itu yang melihatnya?

"_Aku di sini!_" dia berteriak lagi.

Setiap bagian dari tubuhnya sakit. Semua pecahan kaca ada di sekitarnya. Darah dan air hujan bercampur di wajahnya.

Dia memohon pertolongan sampai suaranya rusak.

Sampai hujan itu berhenti.

Sampai rasa sakit itu akhirnya berhenti.

Di sana tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali kegelapan.

Dalam kegelapan itu dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku di sini...aku memilikimu".

Dan ketika dia mendengarnya, dia ketakutan.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N**

Agak sulit bagi saya untuk meremake novel ini, jadi maaf untuk cerita yang lumayan membingungkan. Ini baru prolog dan chapter 1-nya akan saya update ketika saya memiliki kesempatan. Dan saya harap itu secepatnya.


	2. Chapter 1

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

Chapter 1

Lee Sungmin menatap gedung di depannya. Yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Jendela besar yang berkilauan dalam penerangan. Di sana terlalu banyak lantai baginya untuk dihitung. Tampak lebih seperti sebuah benteng daripada kantor, tempat yang membicarakan kekuasaan.

Uang dan lebih dari itu.

"_Agashi_" penjaga pintu menatapnya dengan sedikit keprihatinan di matanya yang gelap.

Mungkin karena dia berdiri di tengah jalan, melongo di tempat. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya, kemudian menarik mantel merah marunnya untuk sedikit lebih rapat ke tubuhnya-menghalau udara musim dingin yang telah menghasilkan butiran-butiran kapas putih dari langit bulan November- dan bergegas masuk ke dalam benteng tersebut. Setidaknya udara di dalam ruangan masih lebih hangat daripada di luar. Jujur, dia benci dingin. Begitu pula salju.

Seorang pria menunggu di belakang meja yang berkilauan di lobi. Sungmin menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dengan gugup berjalan sambil mengamati kamera keamanan yang terpasang di hampir setiap sudut ruangan. Membuatnya merasa seolah-olah sesorang di balik kamera keamanan itu sedang mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

Sekarang dengan hati-hati, dia mendekati meja. "Aku,,, um, aku mencari Cho Kyuhyun"

Pria itu, diawal dua puluhan dan dalam setelan biru yang menonjol mengangkat alisnya pada Sungmin. "Apakah anda punya janji?"

Sebenarnya tidak. Sungmin nyaris tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Pagi itu sudah dua kali Sungmin bolak-balik dan hampir pulang kerumahnya.

_Aku membutuhkannya._

Sungmin menegakkan bahunya, dia sudah terlanjur ke sini dan yang terpenting adalah dia membutuhkannya. Sungmin membutuhkan Cho Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya janji"

Pria itu melihatnya sangsi. Matanya menyipit.

Sungmin segera mengatakan, "Namaku Lee Sungmin dan aku,, aku adalah,,,,,teman lama Cho Kyuhyun". Oke Sungmin tidak berbohong, dia hanya tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya secara rinci.

Tapi Sungmin sudah putus asa. Tidak. Lebih dari itu. Dia takut.

Ketika dia berusaha untuk mencari detektif swasta yang ada di daerah Seoul melalui internet minggu lalu, Cho Securities adalah yang pertama muncul di bagian atas kolom pencarian. Segera setelah ia melihat namanya, seluruh tubuh Sungmin menegang.

Cho Kyuhyun. Beberapa pria meninggalkan tanda pada seorang wanita. Sebuah tanda yang masuk jauh di bawah kulit.

Kyuhyun telah menandainya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Harga dari jasa perusahaan itu sesuai dengan kepopulerannya. Lobi itu bahkan beraroma mahal. Dan setelah kecelakaan itu, hampir segala sesuatu berada di luar jangkauan Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Sungmin harus meminta langsung kepada Kyuhyun untuk membantunya.

Selain itu, mereka sudah berteman lama sekali.

Sebelum mereka menjadi kekasih. Sebelum semuanya pergi ke neraka.

Pria dalam setelan mewah menatap pada komputernya.

"Saya tidak berpikir anda memahami betapa sibuknya jadwal Cho _sajangnim_, _agashi_. Jika anda ingin berbicara dengan salah satu rekan junior, di sini, saya yakin bahwa kami akan menemukan seseorang yang dapat membantu anda".

Detak jantungnya berdebar di pendengarannya. Seorang rekan junior. Tepat. _Well_, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Telepon di atas meja pria itu berdering, "Permisi". Dia bergumam sambil meraih telepon.

Sungmin mengangguk. Pipinya terbakar. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir bahwa dia bisa meminta langsung kepada Khuhyun untuk membantunya? Bahwa dia hanya berjalan masuk ke tempat ini dan Kyuhyun akan berada di sana untuknya? Setelah semua waktu yang telah berlalu, dia akan beruntung jika Kyuhyun paling tidak masih mengingatnya.

_Kalau saja dia bisa melupakan Cho Kyuhyun._

"Y-ya, _sajangnim_. Sekarang juga". Kegugupan yang tajam telah memasuki suara pria itu.

Sungmin menoleh kembali padanya saat pria itu terburu-buru menutup telepon. Mata foxy hangatnya kembali menatap pria itu. Ada rasa keingintahuan yang pasti dalam tatapannya. "Anda datang di tempat yang tepat, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_". Pria itu mendorong sebuah _clipboard_ ke arahnya. "Tanda tangan dulu, kemudian saya akan mengantar anda ke elevator".

Sungmin memandang ke arah kamera keamanan terdekat yang berada tepat dua meter di sebelah kanan dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketegangan memperkencang detak jantungnya saat dia menuliskan namanya di halaman. Kemudian Sungmin bergegas menuju lift di sebelah kiri.

_Jangan lemas. Jangan. Melangkah dengan pelan-pelan. Bagus dan pelan._

"Bukan lift yang itu". Pria itu meraih sikunya dan mengarahkan Sungmin ke sebelah kanan lima meter jauhnya dari kamera keamanan yang dilihatnya tadi. "Yang ini'. Pria itu menarik _keycard_ dari sakunya. Menggeseknya di panel elevator. Pintu seketika terbuka, pria itu membimbing Sungmin masuk ke dalam lift. "Naiklah ke lantai paling atas. Cho _sajangnim _sedang menunggu anda".

Tapi Sungmin bahkan yakin Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau dia akan datang ke gedung ini. Sebelum Sungmin bertanya lebih lanjut, pintu lift itu bergeser menutup.

Kedua tangan Sungmin gemetar saat lift beranjak naik. Dinding lift itu terbuat dari kaca dan dia berbalik. Menengok keluar menikmati pemandangan kota. Salju telah berhenti turun, menyisakan pemandangan putih di jalan dan atap mobil.

_Banyak yang bisa berubah bagi seseorang dalam sepuluh tahun. Kamu bisa menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ada,,,, sampai memiliki segalanya._

_Atau kamu bisa memiliki segalanya,,,, sampai tidak memiliki apa-apa. _

Lift melambat. Sungmin berbalik ke arah pintu. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian pintu itu bergeser terbuka.

Sepatunya menginjak karpet mewah saat dia melangkah keluar lift.

"Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Dia menoleh pada wanita cantik berambut coklat yang bergegas ke arahnya.

Si rambut coklat itu tersenyum. "Lewat sini, silahkan".

Kyuhyun telah melihatnya di vidio kamera keamanan. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan. Dia sudah melihatnya dan dia masih mengingatnya. Cho Kyuhyun masih mengingat Lee Sungmin.

_Well_, kau seharusnya selalu mengingat kekasih pertamamu, bukan?

Sungmin sudah menjadi orang pertama Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu, Sungmin sudah menjadi segalanya bagi Kyuhyun.

Si rambut coklat membuka pintu mahoni yang berkilauan. "Lee Sungmin-_ssi_ di sini, _Sajangnim_".

_Jangan lemas._

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan melihatnya.

Orang yang sudah menghantuinya.

Orang yang sudah mengajarinya tentang gairah dan kehilangan.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia duduk di belakang meja yang basar. Dia bersandar di kursinya. Dan kepalanya miring ke kanan saat matanya –mata obsidian yang pernah dia lihat –memandangi seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya hitam segelap tengah malam, dipotong dengan sempurna membingkai wajahnya yang kukuh.

Tampan bukanlah kata yang dapat digunakan untuk mendiskripsikan Kyuhyun. Itu tidak akan pernah bisa. _Seksi. Keren_. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuknya.

Pintu menutup di belakang Sungmin, mengurungnya di dalam bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin, langkahnya pelan dan pasti. Dengan setiap langkah yang dia ambil, Sungmin menegang, tubuhnya tak berdaya untuk bergeser walau hanya seinci.

"H-Halo, Kyuhyun" Sungmin benci gagap dalam suaranya. Kyuhyun membuatnya gugup. Selalu begitu.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depannya. Berdiri tidak lebih dari satu meter di depan Sungmin. Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang lumayan jauh membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar dia bisa bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah lama sekali" kata Kyuhyun, suaranya dalam, bergemuruh dalam kegelapan. Suaranya sempurna dengan tubuh sekeras batu dan wajah yang seksi –suara yang membuat seorang wanita bisa membayangkannya dalam kegelapan.

Sungmin menelan ludah karena tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. "Ya, itu sudah lama". _Sepuluh tahun tiga bulan._ Bukan berarti Sungmin menghitungnya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun menilai pada tubuh Sungmin sekali lagi. Ada kesadaran dalam tatapannya bahwa dia tidak diharapkan. Sensasi itu yang membuatnya mengingat terlalu banyak hal.

Kyuhyun cukup dekat untuk disentuh. Cukup dekat baginya untuk mencium kesegarannya, aroma maskulin yang menempel padanya.

Kedua lubang hidung Kyuhyun mengembang, seolah-olah dia menangkap aromanya juga.

"Kau terlihat baik, Sungmin". Sekali lagi, sensasi yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tahu keintiman darinya.

Sungmin berharap detak jantungnya bisa melambat.

"Tapi kau tidak di sini untuk mengobrolkan?" Dan Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh darinya. Dia mengarahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan mejanya dan Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya.

"Kita tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol tadinya" kata Kyuhyun lembut saat duduk di kursi kulitnya.

Sungmin tidak melepas mantelnya. Sungmin hanya menariknya lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Sebuah kerutan samar muncul di antara alis Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Kita tidakkan? Lebih dari seks yang hot".

Bibir Sungmin terbuka. Syok.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat reaksi yang Sungmin berikan.

"Aku di sini bukan untuk itu'. Sungmin mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Dia sudah hancur saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh dulu.

Kyuhyun bersandar di kursinya. Kulit kursi berbunyi di bawahnya. "Kita akan mengalami itu lagi,,,,"

Oh tidak, mereka tidak akan. Sungmin belum siap merasakan sakit hati lagi.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dagunya, "Kau ke sini bukan untuk basa-basi, bukan untuk seks, terus kenapa kau datang mencariku?"

Ini adalah saat dimana Sungmin harus memohon. Karena Sungmin tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar jasanya.

"Seseorang sedang mengawasiku".

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sensasi terbendung di matanya saat seluruh ekspresinya langsung terjaga. "Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin akan hal itu?"

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya"

Tunggu, itu terdengar gila bukan? Ketika Sungmin pergi ke polisi, mereka melihatnya seolah-olah dia gila.

'_Anda tidak bisa merasakan seorang penguntit'_ demikian mereka bilang.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Jadi Sungmin yang berusaha untuk berbicara, berbicara dengan cepat."Aku tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku, oke? Ketika aku ke studioku, ketika aku keluar malam,,," ketegangan membuatnya berhenti bicara. Berusaha untuk menahan semua emosi yang telah lama dia pendam.

"Kau berpikir seseorang sedang mengawasimu?"

_Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya, seperti polisi-polisi itu._

"Aku pikir,,," Sungmin berusaha menahan emosinya, melihat bagaimana kedua tangannya yang mengepal, "Orang itu berada di rumahku. Barang-barang yang disusun ulang, bukan di mana aku meletakkannya. Pintuku terkunci tapi ada seseorang yang bisa memasukinya".

Sekarang Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya ke depan- ke arah Sungmin, "Apa yang telah di susun ulang?"

"Pa-pakaian" lirihnya

Kyuhyun tersentak dan menatap Sungmin tajam, meminta Sungmin untuk melanjutkan.

"Bra,," Sungmin berbisik, "Beberapa celana dalam hilang, beberapa,,,,beberapa diletakkan di tempat tidurku".

"Sial!"

_Ya, itu persis bagaimana perasaannya._

"Polisi tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan. Mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda kerusakan di apertemenku. Dan mereka pikir aku hanya kehilangan laundryku".

Tapi Sungmin tahu sesuatu yang lain sedang terjadi.

Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Ini,,, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi". Kedua tangannya diluruskan di atas meja. "Ketika aku berada di Jeju,,," itu terasa seperti seumur hidup, "Hal yang sama terjadi sebelum kecelakaanku. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemenku". Pada awalnya, tidak begitu membahayakan. _Hanya bunga._ "Dia mulai dengan meninggalkan bunga di kamar gantiku". Sungmin pergi ke kamar gantinya setelah pertunjukan usai dan menemukan bunga itu di sana. Tidak ada catatan, hanya bunga.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin untuk melanjutkan.

Dadanya terasa sakit saat dia mengatakan, "Di waktu berikutnya aku menemukan bunga-bunga itu berada di apartemenku. Di apartemenku yang terkunci".

Otot tertekuk di sepanjang rahang Kyuhyun, "Dan kau yakin bunga-bunga itu bukan hadiah dari kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak setelah itu. Tidak sekarang juga".

Apakah Sungmin memiliki seseorang yang membuatnya takut? Seperti sebuah bayangan yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Aku datang ke sini karena aku berharap salah satu agenmu mungkin bisa membantuku. Bahwa kamu bisa mengirimkan seseorang untuk menindaklanjuti dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi".

Sungmin selalu merasa bahwa Kyuhyun selalu melihatnya lekat-lekat ketika dia menatapnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa berpaling.

"Polisi tidak mau membantuku. Aku berharap kau bisa" Sungmin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada harga dirinya. Saat ini ketakutan lebih mendominasi semua pikirannya. Tidak ada ruang untuk membanggakan diri. Sungmin punya rahasia yang yang tidak dia ceritakan padanya, _belum_. "Kumohon Kyuhyun. Aku membutuhkanmu".

"Kau punya aku" kata Kyuhyun langsung.

Sungmin menghhembuskan napasnya lega. "Teima kasih". _Beritahu ia tentang uangnya_. "Mungkin kita bisa,,, kita bisa bernegosiasi tentang rencana pembayaran–"

"Persetan dengan uang" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya –menariknya berdiri. Pada sentuhan Kyuhyun –hanya satu sentuhan itu –kesadaran mengalir pada diri Sungmin. Pipinya merona merah. Kenangan-kenangan menegangkan tubuhnya. Itulah yang selalu ada di antara mereka. Satu sentuhan dan,,,,

"Itu masih ada di sana" suara dalam Kyuhyun merasuk dalam indra pendengaran Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya. "Dan kita akan menenemukan orang itu, segera" Kata-kata gelap yang merupakan sebuah janji. "Tapi sekarang, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupmu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini"

Demikian juga dirinya.

Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang pernah membintangi setiap fantasi remaja yang pernah ia miliki. Wanita yang telah membuatnya menyadari betapa nafsu gelap dan liar bisa membakar.

Dia telah kembali padanya. Berjalan tegak memasuki gedungnya. Ke dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun sudah melihat gambar Sungmin dari layar keamanan. Sekali lihat dan semuanya berubah.

_Dia kembali._

Kali ini, segalanya akan berakhir secara berbeda bagi mereka. Dia tidak pernah puas dengan Sungmin.

_Kali ini, ia membutuhkanku._

Mereka melangkah keluar dari gedungnya. Suara-suara dari kota langsung memenuhi telinganya –suara klakson yang menjadi bumerang dari mesin. Sungmin menjauh darinya, menuju taksi di sudut jalan.

Kyuhyun menangkap lengan Sungmin dan menariknya kembali padanya. "Kita naik mobilku". Kyuhyun sudah memanggil supirnya. Kendaraan ramping, hitam yang menggoda menunggu di sebelah kanan. Sopirnya –yang merangkap sebagai salah satu pengawal Kyuhyun –menahan pintu belakang terbuka untuk mereka.

"Kita akan menuju ke apartemen Sungmin" Kyuhyun bergumam pada Shim Changmin.

Sungmin ragu-ragu namun dengan cepat menyebutkan alamat apartemennya.

Changmin mengangguk. Changmin telah bekerja dengan Kyuhyun selama lebih dari lima tahun dan Kyuhyun percaya pada pria ini secara implisit.

Sungmin yang pertama masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun, saat dia melakukannya roknya terangkat. Memperlihatkan hamparan kaki sehalus sutranya yang tertutup kain dari bahan nilon.

Dari dulu Sungmin sangat suka mengenakan _stocking_ tinggi. Sungmin membelinya karena suka pada nuansanya di kulitnya.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil. Matanya menyipit, kenangan berkelebat dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Pintu tertutup, mengurung mereka di dalamnya. Pelindung privasi sudah di tempatnya, benar-benar menghalangi mereka dari pengamatan Changmin.

Mobil menjauh dari pinggir jalan.

"Aku pikir salah satu agenmu bisa menangani ini. Maksudku, kau adalah bos" kata-kata yang Sungmin lontarkan agak terlalu cepat. Dia selalu begitu. Berbicara dengan cepat saat dia meras gugup.

_Itu bagus bahwa aku masih membuatnya gugup._

"Aku yakin kau tidak punya waktu luang untukku"

_Sebaliknya. _

Kyuhyun bergeser ke kursi di samping Sungmin. Memastikan bahwa bahu mereka bersentuhan. "Kamu tidak akan kembali ke Jeju"

Kepala Sungmin tersentak ke arah Kyuhyun. Mata obsidian yang dalam dan gelap itu menatapnya. Ketika dia terangsang, warna mata sekelam malam itu akan terbakar lebih panas.

Dan Sungmin, saat dia terangsang, pipinya akan merona, bibirnya gemetar, dan sebuah erangan akan terlepas dari bibirnya.

Lee Sungmin. Porselen yang sempurna. Begitu halus, bahkan terkadang Kyuhyun khawatir gairahnya akan mememarkannya.

Kyuhyun sangat khawatir karena hal yang dia ingikan darinya.

_Aku bukan bocah lagi._

Kyuhyun sudah menahannya terlalu lama.

Rambut hitam Sungmin jatuh di bahunya, panjang dan sangat halus. Ketika sungmin menari, rambutnya terus dijepit, membuat tulang pipinya terlihat lebih tajam.

Ketika Sungmin menari,,,,

Itu membuat Kyuhyun sakit.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk kembali ke Jeju" Suara Sungmin tenang. Itu bukan Sungmin. Sungmin berbicara dengan rasa humor dan terasa hidup. Tetapi ketika Sungmin memasuki kantornya tadi, ada ketakutan dalam suaranya, dan di matanya. "Aku mengalami,,,, kecelakaan".

"Aku tahu" kisahnya telah ada di seluruh berita. Seorang balerina prima terjebak dalam kecelakaan mobil di malam badai. Sungmin sudah menari ribuan kali. Sungmin selalu bersinar saat dia berada di panggung.

Kyuhyun memaksa menghirup udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Membayangkan Sungmin berada di dalam mobilnya saat kecelakaan itu membuat Kyuhyun sulit bernafas.

_Jangan berpikir tentang hal itu. Dia di sini. Sekarang Sungmin-mu berada di hadapanmu._

"Aku sudah terapi fisik pada kakiku" suara Sungmin yang suram tidak dapat ditutupi saat dagunya mendongak memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa menari. Hanya saja tidak seperti,,,,, tidak seperti sebelumnya" Sungmin menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya. "Panggung itu tidak untukku lagi".

"Itu sebabnya kau pulang ke_ rumah_?"

Ya _rumah_. Satu-satunya _rumah _yang pernah di miliki oleh Lee Sungmin hanyalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dua anak asuh. Terombang-ambil di jalan yang bernama takdir. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin ketika dia berumur lima belas tahun. Sedangkan Sungmin saat itu telah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ya,,, Sungmin memang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyuhyun.

"Itu sebabnya aku pulang ke Seoul" Sungmin menyetujuinya dengan suara serak. "Aku menabung untuk membuka sebuah studio. Aku akan mengajar di sini. Aku masih bisa melakukan itu".

Menari telah mengeluarkan Sungmin dari kemiskinan. Di studio dan panggung yang terang benderang. Menari telah memberikan kehidupan baru kepada Sungmin.

Namun menari juga yang telah membawa Sungmin menjauh darinya.

"Uang adalah sebuah masalah" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin menatapnya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk ke arah Sungmin. Meraih tangannya.

Dan Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun karena itu. "Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membayarmu" katanya, "Aku bisa melakukannya, hanya berikan aku waktu untuk itu".

"Kau tak usah memikirkannya. Kita akan menyelesaikannya" Kyuhyun punya banyak rencana untuk Sungmin.

Jari-jari mereka saling terjalin. Tangan Kyuhyun besar dan kasar, membawa tangan –mungil, pucat dan hampir rapuh Sungmin–ke dalam genggamanannya.

Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan tentang Sungmin. Dari saat pertama mereka bertemu, ketika Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu, mendengar teriakan ketakutan Sungmin,,,

_Jangan, tolong jangan!_

Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkannya.

_Dirinya._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sungmin berbisik.

"Aku memikirkan tentang kita"

Nafas Sungmin berhembus sedikit terlalu cepat. "Aku tidak yakin bahwa kau masih mengingatku".

_Kau salah Lee Sungmin. Bahkan sedetikpun aku tidak bisa menyingkirkanmu dalam pikiranku._

"Kau seharusnya datang padaku lebih cepat" Kyuhyun benci memikirkan Sungmin di luar sana, ketakutan. Sendirian.

"Terakhir kali kita berbicara,,,," suara sungmin membelainya, "Kau bilang untuk keluar dari kehidupanmu. Kembali itu tidak mudah".

Mobil melambat.

Rahang Kyuhyun terkunci.

_Sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi Sungmin. Kau tidak akan lolos dengan mudah._

"Aku pikir kita sudah sampai" kata Sungmin dan menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak melepaskannya, "Kau bilang kau tidak punya kekasih". Bagus. Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkannya bersama beberapa bajingan lainnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Kau bisa, Sungmin"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun,,,"

Namanya terdengar serak dari gumaman Sungmin. Penolakan dan keinginan semuanya terikat bersama.

Bibir mereka terlalu dekat. Sungmin beraroma sangat baik. Manis vanila. Cukup bagus untuk dimakan.

Kyuhyun merenggut mulut Sungmin. Tidak dengan lemah lembut dan pelan-pelan. Karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjadi pria semacam itu. Kyuhyun tahu dia bukan tipe kekasih yang lembut.

Kyuhyun berjuang untuk sesuatu yang dia miliki. Dia terus memperjuangkannya.

Lidah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya bahkan lebih manis daripada aromanya. Bibir Sungmin lembut dan memabukkan, dan Sungmin membalas ciumannya. Sungmin mengerang dalam ciumannya saat lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri tiap jengkal mulutnya.

Kyuhyun sudah menjadi salah satu orang yang mengajarinya bagaimana berciuman. Dan bercinta.

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya, menginginkan lebih jauh, lebih banyak darinya daripada yang bisa dia dapatkan. Sungmin datang padanya karena dia takut, tapi dia tidak tertarik pada ketakutannya. Kyuhyun menginginkan gairahnya, Kyuhyun menginginkan dirinya.

Sungmin yang pertama menarik diri. Bibirnya basah dan merah karena ciuman itu.

Candunya. Salah satu yang tak pernah dapat Kyuhyun tinggalkan. Tak peduli berapa banyak uang, tak peduli berapa banyak perempuan yang hadir ke tempat tidurnya. Sungmin adalah satu-satunya yang dia inginkan, satu-satunya yang akan dia miliki.

Ada harga untuk semua yang ada di dunia ini. Kyuhyun tahu pelajaran itu dengan baik.

Sungmin harus membayarnya.

Sungmin hampir melompat dari mobil saat Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Terlalu sadar akan rasa sakit baginya, dan rasa gairah yang tidak akan menghilang.

Udara terasa sangat dingin, namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan menatap pada kompleks apartemen yang ada di hadapannya. Bangunan tua, wilayah kumuh kebanyakan berada di pinggiran kota. Tagihan rumah sakit telah mengambil banyak uangnya. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kyuhyun tahu lebih banyak tentang Sungmin lebih dari yang Sungmin sadari.

"Tunggu di sini" Kyuhyun memberitahu Changmin lalu mengikuti Sungmin ke gedung apartemennya. Keamanan di apartemen itu tidak ada. Siapapun bisa masuk sesuka hati mereka.

"Aku berada di lantai tiga" kata Sungmin

Lantai paling atas.

"Lift sedang diperbaiki sekarang, jadi,,,," Sungmin berjalan menuju tangga.

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak, "Bisakah kakimu melakukan pendakian itu?"

Bahu Sungmin tersentak. Ah itu dia, harga dirinya yang tinggi. Salah satu hal menarik yang di milikinya. "Ya, aku bisa mengatasinya" dan Sungmin tidak melihat ke belakang saat menaiki tangga. Tapi Kyuhyun memperhatikan genggaman tangan Sungmin yang terlalu rapat pada pegangan tangga.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang, dengan mudah menutup jarak yang memisahkan mereka, dan Kyuhyun menjaga agar dia tetap satu tangga di belakang Sungmin, sampai di atas.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan segalanya. Cat yang mengelupas di dinding. Lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Lampu yang tidak menyala sama sekali.

_Brengsek._

Lalu mereka berada di lantai tiga. Ada tiga pintu lain di lantai itu, tapi Sungmin membawanya ke apartemen 301. Kyuhyun menghentikan Sungmin yang akan membuka kunci gembok apartemennya. Kyuhyun menghentikannya sebelum Sungmin bisa memasukan kuncinya di gembok. Kyuhyun membungkuk, memeriksa gembok tua warna keemasan. Tidak ada tanda awal mula untuk menunjukkan bahwa seseorang telah mencoba untuk mencongkelnya. Di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda goresan sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mundur, Sungmin membuka pintunya dengan suara berderit, engsel kuno dan jelas sekali membutuhkan minyak. Sungmin bergegas masuk, hanya sedikit tersandung saat dia mencoba untuk menyalakan lampu.

Apartemen itu kecil tapi cukup rapi. Sangat Sungmin. Warna-warna cerah menghiasi dinding, mebel yang nyaman menghiasi interiornya. Tirainya ditarik mendekat jendela. Membiarkan cahaya mengisi ruangan.

Tempatnya beraroma vanila. Seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun maju ke arah jendela. Perangkat gawat darurat mengarah di sepanjang jalan sampai lantai apartemennya. Jendela terkunci, dan lagi Kyuhyun tidak melihat tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan" Sungmin berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Detektif Choi juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kerusakan. Tapi seperti yang aku katakan padamu, aku yakin bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke sini"

"Apakah aku bilang bahwa aku tidak mempercayaimu?" Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bawa aku ke kamar tidurmu"

Sungmin mundur selangkah.

"Itu di mana dia perginya, bukan?" Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan emosi memasuki suaranya. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk emosi.

Sungmin berputar dan menyusuri lorong sempit. Sungmin membuka pintu lain. "Ini,,,, di sini"

Kyuhyun melewatinya dan melangkah memasuki kamar sempit. Tempat tidur dari kayu tua berkaki empat. Sebuah laci –yang telah di cat biru cerah –menanti untuk di buang. Sebuah meja rias berdiri di sebelah kanan.

Tidak ada yang tampak terganggu di kamar Sungmin. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau pikir dia ada di sini?"

"Tadi malam" kata Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang memandang tempat tidur. "Ketika aku pulang tadi malam, pakaian dalamku tertinggal di tempat tidur"

Kyuhyun menatap tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya di sana" lanjutnya sengan suara tercekat. "Aku tahu aku tidak meninggalkannya di sana. Ada orang yang ingin bermain-main denganku"

"Aku tidak berpikir itu permainan" Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat tidur dan kembali padanya. Sungmin belum beranjak dari pintu. "Aku pikir seseorang menguntitmu". Dia berhenti, "Seseorang seperti ini bisa sangat berbahaya" Sungmin menatapnya.

"Membobol masuk ke rumahmu, untuk mengikutimu,,," Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyibak rambut hitam Sungmin yang melewati bahunya. "Kedengarannya seperti pria yang terpaku padamu".

"Kau bisa menemukannya kan?"

"Aku bisa. Agenku akan mengawasi tempatmu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan masuk ke sini lagi".

Sungmin mengembuskan nafasnya lega, "Terima kasih"

"Aku akan mendapatkan kunci yang lebih baik untuk pintu dan jendelamu" Kyuhyun akan melakukannya lebih dari itu. "Kau akan aman di sini".

Sungmin mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau akan lebih aman,,,," Kyuhyun harus mengatakannya, "Jika kau pulang ke rumah bersamaku".

Mata Sungmin melebar. "Kyuhyun,,,"

"Ini bukan yang pertama untuk kita Sungmin".

Sungmin mundur. Punggungnya membentur kusen pintu. "Aku tidak akan pulang dengan mu,,, untuk_ itu_"

_Itu_. Badai dari nafsu, kebutuhan dan keinginan yang telah dikonsumsi mereka sebelumnya.

Hasrat yang tak terkendali hampir menghancurkan mereka berdua.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu"

Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi dia akan memberikan Sungmin waktu. Tidak lama, karena nanti Sungmin sendiri yang akan datang padanya.

_Aku tahu kelemahanmu._

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan memulai perlindunganmu. Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk teman,,,,, lamaku". Sekali lagi tubuh mereka bersentuhan saat Kyuhyun melewatinya. Ketegangan mengalir pada darah Sungmin saat mereka berjalan di lorong.

"Kita pernah sekali" suara Sungmin menghentikannya. "Kita berteman sebelum kita menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari itu"

Ya mereka berteman, tapi mereka sudah kehilangannya, lama sekali.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan teleponnya saat menuju pintu depan. Segera setelah pintu depan tertutup, dia menuntut, "Aku ingin agen di apartemen Lee Sungmin". Alamatnya datang darinya dengan suara yang keras. "Kunci baru. Kamera vidio dan alarm masuk". Sungmin bahkan tidak memiliki alarm. "Aku ingin satu tim pengawas di tempat ini". Kyuhyun ingat saat tangan Sungmin mencengkram tangga. "Dan aku ingin lift dibenahi"

Perintah akan ditaati. Stafnya merespon dengan cepat permintaannya. Kyuhyun bukan anak terbuang dan terlupakan lagi. Dia memiliki kekuasaan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada pintu Sungmin yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun memiliki kekuasaan dan dia akan menggunakannya.

Mimpi itu hadir lagi. Menyergapnya ketika dia lelah atau ketika dia memikirkan Sungmin terlalu banyak.

Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya kembali di rumah tua itu. Salah satu atapnya merosot dengan karpet yang telah usang.

Lain rumah. Lain tempat.

Malam pertamanya di sana.

"_Kumohon jangan,,,,"_

Suara itu telah memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun telah berlari sebelum dia berpikir dua kali. Berdiri dan dalam perjalanan padanya.

Mimpi itu mengambil alih.

_Dia mendobrak pintu kayu, memperlihatkan sebuah kamar tidur yang sempit. Dia melihat orang itu ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya membawanya ke rumah itu sebelumnya. Dua orang di atas tempat tidur. Anak laki-laki –sudara barunya –Junsu. Yang lainnya adalah seorang gadis yang berambut panjang dan bermata sedih. Gadis cantik yang terlalu malu untuk berbicara padanya sebelumnya._

_Tapi dia yakin suaanya telah menjadi salah satu panggilan padanya, memohon, "Tolong, jangan,,,,,"_

_Dia tidak bicara lagi. Tidak menangis, tidak memohon._

_Karena tangan Junsu telah menutup mulutnya._

"_Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menuntut._

"_Keluarlah, keluar! Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentak Junsu kembali, tapi suaranya tetap rendah._

_Jadi, orang tuanya tidak akan mendengar._

_Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju kepada gadis itu. Air mata mengalir dari matanya. Satu tangan Junsu menutup mulutnya dan satu tangan lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang kecil di tempat tidur. _

_Kemarahan telah menguasai Kyuhyun, "Lepaskan dia, sekarang!"_

"_Keluar" Junsu bicara lagi. "Atau aku akan memberitahu orang tuaku untuk mengusirmu dari sini. Ini adalah rumahku. Aku bilang apa–"_

_Junsu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kyuhyun merobohkan pria itu darinya. Kyuhyun melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Junsu. Lagi dan lagi. Tulangnya patah. Darah menyembur. Namun Kyuhyun terus memukulinya._

"_Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya" suara dan kedua tangan Sungmin berusaha untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun. _

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat mimpi masa lalunya lenyap.

Tanganya mengepal.

Sungmin membutuhkannya lagi.

_Aku tidak akan mengecewakannya._

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N**

Halo,,,, terimakasih telah mereview dan membaca ff ini. Semoga chapter satu ini sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Maaf untuk beberapa typo di 'prolog' kemarin. Chapter ini sudah saya baca berulang kali, dan maaf bila masih ada yang terlewatkan dari pandangan saya. Saya bingung harus ngomong apa lagi karena saya baru di sini. Hanya ingin berbagi cerita yang menurut saya sayang jika tidak di remake menjadi cerita otp saya,,,haha. Saya sudah menunggu author lain untuk meremakenya ke dalam cerita kyumin tapi tangan saya keburu gatel buat ngeremake novel ini sendiri,,,^^

Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin tidak akan bisa secepat ini, karena masih dalam proses. Sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya,,,

**thanks to_**

**SunghyoJoy: **Saya juga berpikir begitu saat pertama kali membaca novelnya. Dan yang ada dalam pikiran saya bahwa ini akan lebih menarik lagi jika menjadi kyumin^^. Iya ini sudah saya lanjut. Saya membaca novel ini dari salah satu situs novel roman (bolehkah sebut merek?) dan beberapa bahasanya lumayan membuat pusing. Saya bukanlah orang yang mahir dalam bahasa selain Indonesia,,,hehe. Jadi untuk itu ada beberapa bagian yang harus saya baca berulang kali sebelum menuangkannya dalam bahasa yang menurut saya lebih mudah di mengerti. Iya,,,,, terimakasih^^

**dewi. : **Iya,,, ini sudah cepatkan!?^^

**dirakyu: **Sama saya juga,,,,hehe.

**delimandriyani: **Yupz,,,,,asap!

**KyuMin Cho: **Saya belum bisa mengatakan siapa yang terobsesi dengan siapa,,,hehe.

**ratu kyuhae:** Iya ini lanjut,,

**JeongHyun137: **Oke ini next chapnya,,

**shflynie: **Iya ini lanjutannya,,

**abilhikmah: **Iya,,,diakan evil,haha(digetok)


	3. Chapter 2

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

**.**

**o**

**.**

Sungmin menatap bayangannya di cermin. Terlalu pucat. Terlalu kurus. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang bintang yang pernah menjadi pusat sorotan lampu.

_Itu bukan aku._

Kadang, Sungmin tidak yakin dia pernah benar-benar menjadi wanita itu.

Tangannya menggapai pegangan dinding. Dia memasangnya sendiri. Baru saja Sungmin memposisikan cermin-cermin itu beberapa saat lalu. Tepat setelah dia selesai mengecatnya. Menyelesaikan –sendiri. Ada kebanggaan suram dalam pencapaiannya. Sungmin bekerja keras dan menghadapi banyak kesulitan untuk tempat ini.

Studio telah mengambil uang terakhirnya. Sungmin menguras depositonya dan membayar sewa untuk studio ini selama setengah tahun. Sungmin tahu kesempatan itu –enam bulan yang berharga –adalah peluangnya. Untuk melakukan sesuatu. Untuk mengembalikan hidupnya.

Sekarang studio adalah Sungmin. Dan Sungmin akan membuat studio ini bekerja.

Hanya saja bayangan yang menatap ke arah cermin itu yang tidak tampak begitu yakin.

Sungmin bangkit dan mencoba berdiri di atas jari-jari kakinya, mengabaikan rasa berdenyut di betis kirinya. Biasanya denyutan itu akan segera beralih menjadi rasa sakit. Selama bertahun-tahun, itu adalah aturan pertama menari. Jika kau ingin lebih baik, kau harus bekerja keras meskipun itu menyakitkan. Jika badanmu lemah, kau harus mengabaikan kelemahan itu. Kau menari sampai kakimu berdarah. Kemudian kau pergi kepanggung dan menari lagi.

Kedua lengannya terentang dan punggungnya melengkung. Kelas menari pertamanya akan dimulai dalam tiga hari lagi. Itu akan memberinya cukup waktu untuk–

Lampu mati.

Semua lampu mati sekaligus. Menjerumuskannya dalam gelap total.

Tumitnya menginjak lantai kayu. _Saklar otomatis itu_. Sialan, masalah yang sama pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat itu pada siang hari dan sinar matahari bisa menerobos melalui jendela, memberikan penerangan yang cukup baginya untuk melihat. Tapi sekarang malam hari, membuat keadaan semakin gelap gulita.

Sungmin berjalan sambil meraba dinding saat dia menuju pintu. Sebelumnya manager gedung sudah berjanji padanya untuk memperbaiki masalah ini.

_Ini tidak diperbaiki. Ini..._

Desiran suara samar terdengar di telinganya. Seperti langkah seseorang yang mendekat cepat kearahnya.

Sungmin membeku. "Apakah...ada orang di sana?" Ketika Sungmin meninggalkan apartemennya, anak buah Kyuhyun telah memasang kunci baru dan sistem alarm. Salah satu anak buahnya bahkan mengikuti Sungmin ke studio tari. Sungmin seharusnya aman.

Lantai berderit.

Sungmin kenal suara deritan itu. Itu adalah satu titik rusak di dekat pintu depan. Tiap kali Sungmin memasuki studio, melangkah di tempat itu lantai berderit di bawahnya.

Sungmin tidak sendirian.

Dia berhenti menuju pintu. Sebaliknya, dia berjalan mundur dengan cepat.

"Sungmin..." sebuah suara serak menyebut namanya.

Memutar tubuh, Sungmin mencoba berlari dan menjauh dari suara serak itu.

Tapi Sungmin tidak dapat berlari jauh. Dua tangan besar meraihnya, mengunci erat dan memeluk perutnya. Sungmin memutar-mutar tubuhnya dan menyentak-nyentakan tubuhnya, namun tangan itu memeluknya begitu erat, menyakitinya.

"Aku telah mengawasi..." suaranya masih serak. Sebuah suara serak yang mengerikan. Pria ini lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya. Dan dia memeluknya dengan mudah ketika Sungmin menggeliat melawannya.

Tapi pria itu tidak membekap mulutnya. Itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Tolong aku!" Sungmin menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa.

Changmin sedang berada di luar, dia pasti mendengarnya. Dia pasti...

Tiba-tiba pria itu membanting Sungmin ke cermin. Kacanya pecah dan berserakan di sekitarnya. Tangan pria itu membungkam mulut Sungmin. Mengingatkannya tentang mimpi buruk dari masa lalunya yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Kepalanya sakit, tepat di mana dia telah membentur cermin. Napas pria itu berhembus di telinganya. "Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya" katanya dalam suara rendah dan kasar.

Sungmin mengangkat lututnya, mencoba untuk menendang ke pangkal paha pria itu, namun tidak mengenainya.

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang menderap ke arahnya.

Ah! Langkah kaki –dan cahaya?

"Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Suara Changmin terdengar memanggil namanya. Sungmin berpegangan pada dinding. Tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menahannya saat itu.

_Pria itu ada di sini. Dia ada di sini._

Sinar lampu senter mengenai wajah Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ssi_ apa yang telah terjadi? Saya mendengar anda berteriak meminta tolong". Itu penjaganya –Shim Changmin. Dia mengenali suara dalam dan samar itu. Jika dia bisa bergerak, Sungmin pasti akan memeluk Changmin saat itu juga. Namun, walaupun agak bergetar Sungmin berhasil mengatakan, "Dia ada di sini"

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Changmin segera mengarahkan lampu senternya ke segala arah di ruangan itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan seorangpun.

"Dia... penguntit itu?" Changmin bertanya padanya saat dia berjalan menekati Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk lengan Changmin saat dia berada di sampingnya.

"Dia ada di sini" Sungmin berkata lagi. Kyuhyun telah memperingatkannya, dia telah memberitahunya.

_Pria itu berbahaya._

Dan Kyuhyun benar. Jika Changmin tidak segera masuk, entah apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya.

"Sungmin?"

Suara dalam dan familiar itu, Sungmin tegang dalam pelukan lengan Changmin.

_Kyuhyun._

Lampu telah menyala kembali saat itu, menerangi ruangan itu dan hampir menyakiti matanya karena terang yang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati Sungmin. Dia menariknya dari Changmin. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Dia bilang ada seseorang di sini". Changmin tampaknya hanya memperhatikan pecahan kaca.

"Cepat selidiki!" Kyuhyun memerintahkan sambil menarik Sungmin lebih dekat padanya. "Aku akan mengurusnya"

Pecahan cermin yang hancur telah berserakan di lantai. Mereka berderak di bawah sepatu Kyuhyun yang mahal.

Changmin bergegas menjauh dari mereka, dan Sungmin dapat melihat pistol di tangannya saat dia berlari.

Napasnya tercekat. _Kenapa ini terjadi?_

Jari-jari Kyuhyun menelusuri rambut hitam Sungmin, memeriksa lukanya. Kyuhyun menggeram. "Sialan, kau bisa mengalami geger otak"

_Sepertinya ada benjolan di kepalanya, yang membuatnya pusing dan mual. Tunggu, apakah itu geger otak?_

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini"

Sebelum Sungmin bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkatnya ke dalam dua lengannya yang kuat. Dia menggendong Sungmin dengan mudah. Seolah-olah Sungmin hanya seringan bulu. Dan Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu.

Dalam sekejap mereka telah berada di luar. Udara dingin menerpanya, mendorong kembali sebagian rasa mual, dan rasa takut masih membayanginya. Ketakutan yang jauh lebih kuat dari cengkraman Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun membewanya menuju jaguar gelap. Dia membuka pintu dan mendudukan Sungmin di kursi penumpang. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi"

Sungmin tidak melihatnya dalam sepuluh tahun. Dan itu yang membuatnya sangat senang, karena Kyuhyun ada bersamanya di sana. "Aku sedang berlatih...kemudian lampunya padam. Aku–aku pikir itu karena korsleting listrik. Korsleting listrik ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan–"

Kyuhyun menangkup dagu Sungmin di tangannya. "Kapan orang itu datang?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. "Ketika ruangan menjadi gelap. Aku mendengar lantai yang berderit, dan aku tahu dia ada di sana". Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Aku mencoba untuk lari, tapi dia menangkapku"

"Apakah dia..." Kyuhyun terdengar menggeram, menahan amarah. "Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Kelopak matanya berkedip saat Sungmin mencoba mengingat kejadian itu. "Dia membanting kepalaku ke cermin. Changmin datang...sebelum dia melakukan hal lain"

'_Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya'_

Sungmin ingat apa yang telah dikatakan oleh pria itu.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun gemetar. Dia mengepalkannya menjadi tinju di pangkuannya.

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak, aku–"

"Aku antar kau ke rumah sakit" kata Kyuhyun menggeretak marah. "Kau telah mengalami geger otak. Kau harus diperiksa"

"Bos!" Changmin berlari ke arah mereka. "Aku sudah menyelidiki gedungnya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana"

Tatapan Sungmin melongok ke jalan. Di sana ada bengunan-bangunan lain. Beberapa toko di dekatnya. Tapi semuanya sudah tutup di malam hari.

"Tetap di sini. Minta bantuan tambahan untuk memeriksa tempat kejadian" perintah Kyuhyun pada Changmin. "Aku mau bajingan itu. Dan kita akan mendapatkannya"

Kemudian Kyuhyun membanting pintunya tertutup. Dia berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang berada di luar mobil. Sungmin mengawasi Kyuhyun melalui jendela yang berembun karena napas hangatnya yang menerpa jendela. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Changmin. Membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia dengar. Sungmin merasa begitu dingin. Begitu kedinginan.

Kyuhyun berbalik dari Changmin dan berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Pintu pengemudi dibuka. Kyuhyun meluncur masuk ke dalam kendaraan, dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

_'Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya'_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa berhenti berbisik di pikiran Sungmin.

Mesin mobil meraung hidup. Dan jaguar hitam itu berjalan membelah malam.

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Changmin masih berdiri di sana. Menatap mereka. Studionya terang benderang, lampunya yang telah menyala.

Dan pria penguntit itu telah lama pergi. Namun mungkin dia akan kembali.

Udara dingin mencekam menembus sampai ke tulang-tulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah pasti geger otak" kata dokter saat menyorotkan cahaya pada mata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Dia mundur ke belakang agar dokter dapat memeriksa Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia tidak sedang dalam mood membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari pandangannya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ mungkin harus tinggal semalam untuk observasi" kata Dr. Kim Jongki saat ia menurunkan cahayanya dari mata Sungmin. "Ini tindakan pencegahan dalam situasi seperti ini–"

"Tidak" kata Sungmin, yang langsung menolak kata-kata dokter Kim. "Saya akan pulang"

"Saya tidak berpikir anda menyadari bagaimana bahayanya geger otak" dokter Kim bicara dengan hati-hati, masih di samping ranjang pasien Sungmin dengan tenang memeriksa laporan kesehatan Sungmin. "Cidera otak tak bisa ditebak. Geger otak yang anda alami mungkin ringan sekarang. Tetapi bagaiman jika anda kejang ditengah malam? Bagaimana jika anda jatuh...adakah orang di rumah yang bisa menolong?"

Tatapan Sungmin berpindah pada Kyuhyun, lalu kembali ke dokter Kim. "Aku–aku akan baik-baik saja"

_Dia akan sendirian._

Dokter menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menjaganya" Sungmin tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

_Changmin seharusnya menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Agen yang kacau. Tidak aku yang kacau. Seharusnya aku yang terus di dekatnya. _

"Apakah anda...kerabat dari Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?" dokter Kim bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Jelas berusaha untuk mencari tahu hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia tidak akan sendirian"

Suatu ketegangan mereda di wajah dokter Kim. "Anda harus menjaganya dan mengawasinya sepanjang malam"

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mencoba menolak.

"Anggap saja masalah ini selesai" kata Kyuhyun.

Dokter Kim mengangguk. Tampak bersyukur. "Aku akan menyiapkan surat perintah keluar rumah sakit" tapi kemudian dokter itu kembali ragu, "Anda akan memantaunya–"

"Sedekat mungkin" Kyuhyun berjanji.

Dokter Kim bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu ruang periksa itu. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Dia mengunci mata Sungmin untuk menatapnya. "Ini adalah kesepakatannya. Kau ikut denganku atau kau bermalam di sini?"

Pipi Sungmin memanas. "Aku sudah masuk rumah sakit cukup lama. Setelah kecelakaan, aku berminggu-minggu terapi. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menekan kasur tempat Sungmin di periksa tadi. Mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku"

_Sungmin yang berjalan ke kantornya. Untuk kembali padanya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun tidak akan mundur._

"Penguntit itu sudah mulai bertindak lebih" Kyuhyun berkata tepat di depan wajah Sungmin. Ruangan berbau seperti antiseptik, tapi Sungmin beraroma vanila yang manis. Kyuhyun cukup dekat untuk merasakan hembusan napas Sungmin yang menerpa wajahnya. "Dia menyelinap melewati penjagaku. Dia mendapatkanmu. Dia menyakitimu" Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sampai si brengsek itu berhasil kudapatkan"

Kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu. Kyuhyun menoleh pada pintu yang tertutup.

"Aku detektif Choi Siwon" terdengar suara berat seorang pria dari balik pintu. "Sungmin, aku perlu bicara denganmu"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit menatap Sungmin, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Dia adalah salah satu polisi yang telah menangani kasusku" Sungmin bergumam. "Pihak rumah sakit mungkin telah menelpon polisi"

"Ya...bagaimanapun ini adalah kasus penyerangan"

"Aku kira dia mempercayaiku sekarang" Sungmin berkata dengan tegang.

Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Sungmin saat ini. Dia dibalut dalam salah satu piama rumah sakit berwarna biru muda. Sungmin tampak begitu rapuh di atas ranjang pasien itu.

"Sungmin!" detektif Choi mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

Dan sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, pintu ruangan itu telah terbuka dari luar.

Kyuhyun bergerak cepat begitu pintunya terbuka, dia tepat berada di depan detektif itu –menghalangi jalannya.

Choi Siwon tersentak berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun. "Siapa anda?"

Alis Kyuhyun naik saat dia mempelajari detektif ini. Berumur awal tiga puluhan, berambut coklat, sehat, dan dengan tatapan gelap yang hangat ketika mengamati dari balik bahu Kyuhyun dan terfokus pada Sungmin. Detektif itu seketika menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun dari jalannya. "Saya teman dari Lee Sungmin" jawabnya sederhana. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nada posesif yang kasar dari suaranya.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan tampak fokus sepenuhnya padanya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Sungmin tampak dipaksakan. Sangat tipis. "Hanya sebuah benjolan di kepala. Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Kemudian Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tegang. Pekerjaan polisi macam apa itu? Tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh untuk seorang polisi, terutama bagi seorang pria yang sebelumnya tidak percaya pada cerita Sungmin tentang penguntitnya.

"Kami menerima telepon dari dokter Kim tentang serangan ini" Siwon mengatakan saat jari-jarinya menggenggam tangan Sungmin, seolah berusaha untuk menguatkannya. "Kami sudah percaya padamu. Aku bisa mendapatkan tim–"

"Timku sudah siap di studionya" kata Kyuhyun saat dia kembali ke sisi Sungmin. Siwon masih menahan tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Masih menatap Sungmin dengan penuh minat. Kyuhyun terlihat jengkel dengan tingkat yang menakutkan. "Tapi pasukanmu tentunya boleh bergabung untuk perburuan"

"Timmu?" Siwon bertanya dengan kening berkerut. Saat itu tatapannya beralih dari Sungmin ke pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu"

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati memperkenalkan diri, "Cho Kyuhyun" dengan sengaja meraih tangan Sungmin dari Siwon.

Siwon mundur selangkah. "Cho Securities?"

"Ya" katanya bangga.

Siwon menoleh kembali pada Sungmin, "Kau menyewanya untuk melindungimu?" sebelum Sungmin bisa menjawab, Siwon melanjutkan "Aku tidak mengerti. Jika Cho Securities berada di kasus ini, kenapa Sungmin bisa terluka? Bukankah Cho Securities seharusnya menjadi yang terbaik di kota ini?"

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin semakin erat, "Jika kita mengajukan pertanyaan, aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan pribadi...seperti kenapa kau tidak melakukan perkerjaanmu dengan cepat? Seseorang telah menguntit Sungmin selama berminggu-minggu". Tidak. Lebih lama lagi jika dia sudah di awasi di Jeju.

"Karena tidak ada bukti" Kyuhyun mendesis mendengar jawaban Siwon. "Tapi aku sudah mencoba, oke? Aku mengirim patroli lebih ke rumahnya. Aku mampir setiap kali aku bisa. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengawasi Sungmin"

Tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa orang ini ingin lebih dari sekedar menjaga dan mengawasinya. Itu sangat jelas terlihat. Ekspresi Siwon terlalu intens ketika dia melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Jangan khawatir detektif..." kata Kyuhyun, suaranya datar "aku akan terus mengawasinya dari sekarang"

Sungmin mengawasi 'interaksi' mereka. Bibirnya mengencang. "Aku hanya ingin penguntit itu tertangkap. Aku ingin dia berhanti" Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk turun dari ranjang pasien. Ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, Kyuhyun ada di sana untuk menahannya, berjaga-jaga.

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang telah terjadi" Siwon memberitahunya, membungkukan bahunya mendekati Sungmin yang masih terduduk di ranjang pasien.

_Mundur_.

Sungmin merasa risih saat Siwon terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun, karena dia merasa lebih nyaman saat bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Siwon masih bertahan dalam posisinya, tampak tidak peduli dengan tingkah Sungmin barusan.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan" piama rumah sakit merosot dari bahu kanannya dan Sungmin berusaha untuk segera menariknya kembali ketempatnya. "Aku sedang berada di studioku. Kemudian lampunya mati. Aku–aku mendengar deritan lantai dan tahu-tahu seseorang ada di sana. Aku mencoba untuk lari tapi p–pria itu menangkapku"

Kyuhyun mengetatkan gigi gerahamnya sementara Sungmin bicara. _Bajingan, aku akan membuatmu membayarnya._

"Kau yakin itu laki-laki?" kata Siwon menanggapi.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya". Tatapan Sungmin berpindah pada Kyuhyun. "Dia kuat, besar...setinggi Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya melangkung di atas tubuhku ketika dia–dia memelukku menghadapnya" suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun menginginkannya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menginginkan Sungmin berada di rumahnya, dimana dia bisa melindunginya.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Siwon menekan. "Apakah kau mengenali suaranya? Apakah dia–"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenali suara itu" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit meringis, "Dia hanya berbisik padaku"

Siwon terhenti, "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, _dia akan menjadi satu-satunya_" Sungmin memberitahu mereka, suaranya serak. Sungmin berkedip cepat seolah-olah melawan air matanya. "Hanya itu yang dia katakan padaku" Sungmin berkata terburu-buru. "Berbisik bahwa dia akan menjadi satu-satunya. Kemudian agennya Kyuhyun bergegas masuk dan–dan pria itu melepaskanku"

"Setelah dia membanting kepalamu ke kaca" Kyuhyun menambahkan, kata-katanya menusuk.

"Tidak, sebenarnya dia membanting kepalaku ke kaca sebelum dia berbisik padaku". Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke perutnya. "Bawa aku pulang" katanya. "Bawa aku pulang denganmu" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun.

_Ya, tentu saja._

Dokter Kim dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dokter Kim melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memastikan dia aman malam ini" kata Kyuhyun sebelum dokter Kim mengeluarkan suara.

_Setiap malam bahkan._

Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar ruangan sementara perawat tetap di dalam membantu Sungmin berganti baju. Kyuhyun akan lebih senang lagi melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri –melihat Sungmin telanjang adalah salah satu favoritnya –tapi dia perlu bicara dengan detektif ini terlebih dahulu.

Begitu pintu ditutup di belakang mereka, Siwon berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun, "Apa permainanmu?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan alis yang dinaikan. "Aku tidak memainkan sebuah game"

"Dua hari yang lalu, Sungmin mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak terlibat dengan siapapun. Dia tidak punya keluarga di kota ini, tidak ada kerabat dan teman dekat..." Siwon menghela napas dengan kasar saat dia melotot pada Kyuhyun. "Sekarang, kau berdiri di sini, mangatakan bahwa kau adalah _teman lama_nya dan akan membawanya pulang bersamamu?"

Ya, itu persis apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Bukankah Siwon sangat jeli. "Sungmin tidak menyukai rumah sakit. Setelah kecelakaannya di Jeju, aku pikir itu dapat dimengerti" Kyuhyun tidak suka berpikir tentang kecelakaannya, tidak suka mengingat–

"Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Yeah...kebanyakan orang di Seoul tahu tentangku..."

"Kau punya uang. Semua itu berasal dari para klien"

Ya. Ya. Dia melakukannya. Dia terlahir sebagai anak miskin di jalanan.

"Dan kau punya koneksi yang membahayakan"

"Koneksi keamanan tidaklah menyenangkan" gumam Kyuhyun

Mata Siwon menyipit. "Kau berprofil tinggi. Kau mengangani kasus-kasus besar. Kau tidak terdaftar sebagai pengawal dan tidak pernah mengawal seorang wanita"

Jika Siwon terus mendorongnya, dia akan menemukan bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun menahan emosi. "Ini bukanlah tentang tidak menjadi pengawal wanita" kata Kyuhyun. "Ini tentang Sungmin, dan aku jamin, dimanapun dia berada, itu akan menjadi urusanku"

"Kau tidak ada dua hari yang lalu" Siwon membalas.

"Dua hari yang lalu..." Kyuhyun menghela napas perlahan dan berjuang untuk menahan amarahnya. "Itu pasti saat kau berpatroli, melakukan giliranmu di sekitar tempatnya"

"Ya" desis Siwon. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk melindunginya–"

"Dan sekarang aku di sini untuk membantumu melakukan pekerjaan itu"

"Kau tampak seperti kau berada di sini untuk menidurinya"

Kata-kata Siwon rendah, kasar.

_Cemburu, eoh?_

Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah Siwon. Tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh, dan meskipun dia adalah seorang polisi, dia tampak lembut menurut Kyuhyun dan itu menegaskan bahwa orang ini hampir tidak melihat dengan jelas kegelapan dalam hidup.

_Aku telah melihat untuk menghargai cahaya yang datang padaku._

Siwon mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun. _Kesalahan yang fatal...cara itu bisa membuat jari itu patah._

"Aku memiliki seorang wanita yang sedang diuntit" bentak Siwon. "Penyerangan terhadap dirinya, dan tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan orang baru...tunggu sebentar, maaf seorang _teman lama,_ yang baru saja memasuki arena. Dua hari lalu bahkan wanita itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki satu orang kerabatpun"

"Dia punya seseorang" Kyuhyun memberitahunya, menjaga suaranya datar dengan upaya monumental. "Dan sampai si brengsek yang mengejarnya itu tertangkap, Sungmin akan tinggal bersamaku. Jadi, jika kau perlu menghubunginya..." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum miringnya. "Temui aku"

Pintu terbuka di belakang mereka. Sungmin duduk di kursi roda, dan dia tentunya tidak terlihat senang. "Mereka bilang aku harus keluar dengan menggunakan ini" kedua tangannya menepuk roda. "Beberapa jenis aturan rumah sakit"

"Masalah tanggung jawab." Kata dokter Kim. "Saya ingatkan anda, ini–"

"Prosedural. Benar." Tangan Sungmin di angkat dan terkepal di pangkuannya. Tatapan paniknya terkunci pada Kyuhyun. "Aku harus keluar dari sini."

"Sayang...aku mengerti"

Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya.

Kyuhyun bergerak ke belakang kursi roda. Mendorongnya dengan hati-hati. Roda berputar di kursinya.

"Sungmin!"

Siwon adalah seorang yang brengsek, dan dia baru saja menyentakkan kesabaran terakhir Kyuhyun. Apakah orang itu menyadarinya, bahwa dengan satu panggilan telepon saja, Kyuhyun bisa memastikan pria ini mendapat surat penggilan pelanggaran parkir? Melakukan patroli lalu lintas? Atau mengabaikan tugas?

Siwon menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di depan kursi roda. "Berapa lama kau mengenal Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. "Sejak aku berusia tujuh belas tahun."

Siwon membukuk ke arah Sungmin. Suaranya berbisik, tapi Kyuhyun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas saat dia berkata, "Aku minta kau memberitahuku tentang setiap mantan-mantan yang mungkin kau miliki di kota ini. Seseorang yang mungkin sulit untuk melepaskan–"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermasalah dalam melepaskan hubungan."

Tatapan Siwon berpindah pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon tahu. Itu sangat mudah untuk mengenali kebutuhan, nafsu, di mata Kyuhyun.

Di belakang Siwon, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin berjalan di lorong ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon. "Pastikan detektif ini memiliki informasi kontak kita, Changmin. Sungmin akan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu."

Kepala Sungmin berputar kearahnya. "Tapi aku–"

Kyuhyun segera mendorong kursi roda Sungmin menyusuri lorong, meninggalkan Changmin untuk berurusan dengan Siwon.

Siwon bisa menjadi masalah. Kyuhyun harus mengawasinya dengan hati-hati.

Karena tak seorangpun yang diizinkan ikut campur dengan rencananya untuk Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah penthouse. Pintu lift terbuka, dan Kyuhyun menekan tombol ke atas. Kyuhyun tepat berada di sisinya. "Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke sini tanpa melewati pengawal-pengawalku." Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin saat jari-jarinya melingkar pada siku Sungmin.

Saat itu Sungmin merasa tenang saat mendengar mengenai pengawal-pengawal itu.

Mereka memasuki penthouse. Tatapan Sungmin menyapu seluruh tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Semuanya tampak mahal. Semuanya berbau mahal.

Dan pandangan itu mengagumkan.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak sedang menghadapi ketakutan yang mengguncang ketenangannya, dia pasti akan menghargai lebih pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Pintu tertutup di belakang mereka. Sungmin mendengar suara alarm setelahnya. Lalu...tangan Kyuhyun menuruni kedua lengannya. Lengan telanjangnya, karena yang dia kenakan keluar dari rumah sakit adalah pakaian olahraganya. "Kau aman, Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan ketakutan itu muncul kembali. Karena ingatanya kepada pria itu. Saat mulut pria itu di telinganya. Bisikannya.

'_Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya'_

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun, menjauh darinya kearah balkon yang menampilkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya.

"Aku sudah memasang kembali alarm di studiomu. Dan tukang listrik akan memeriksa lampu studiomu besok." Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, memperhatikan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap lengannya. Tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan, Sungmin tampaknya tidak dapat mengusir rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Pandangannya menatap kota. Dia sepertinya bisa bertahan berjam-jam untuk memandang dari balkon ini.

"Kau tidak harus mengorbankan waktumu untukku" Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku yakin dengan adanya diriku di sini..di rumahmu...itu akan mengganggu rutinitasmu." Sungmin sudah membaca di koran, dia tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun, banyak eksploitasi.

Kyuhyun pasti bukan orang yang hidup di masa lalu. Dia terlalu sibuk menjadi lelaki perayu saat ini.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Sungmin tidak memberitahu Siwon tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ketika Siwon telah meminta daftar pacar-pacarnya di kota ini, siapa saja yang mungkin terpaku padanya, Kyuhyun telah menjadi orang terakhir yang mungkin dia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun tidak terpaku pada dirinya, karena Kyuhyunlah orang yang mendorongnya menjauh dulu.

"Kau tidak mengganggu rutinitasku"

Sungmin bisa melihat bayangannya di kaca. Ia tampak tersesat. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin mengatur raut wajahnya sebelum dia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tidakkah kau memiliki kencan minggu-mnggu ini?" Sungmin pernah melihatnya dengan beberapa wanita minggu lalu di berbagai halaman gosip–

"Persetan dengan mereka" Kyuhyun berdiri menatapnya. Api berkobar di perapian yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun. _Kapan dia menyalakan api itu?_ "Ini bukan tentang siapapun kecuali kau dan aku"

Kyuhyun bertindak seolah-olah sepuluh tahun terakhir tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghubunginya. _Sedangkan aku sudah merindukannya._ Sungmin tidak akan mengatakan itu padanya, bagaimanapun juga. Sungmin sudah merusak harga dirinya untuk Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Langkahnya pelan, tentunya. Sungmin ingin berbalik, tapi di sana tidak ada tempat untuk pergi baginya.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke matanya.

"Changmin menelponku ketika dia bergegas memasuki studio itu. Dia melihat lampunya gelap. Hanya lima menit saja, aku bergegas menemuimu, tapi aku tidak bisa sampai di sana cukup cepat"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin berada dalam kesulitan. Jika dia kembali ke Jeju, Sungmin berpikir mungkin dia akan menghadapi kematian. Memori hujan yang dingin, nyeri yang konstan, melintas di benaknya.

Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak datang untuknya.

"Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama" kata Sungmin. Sungmin benci kelembutan dalam suaranya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa bertindak seolah-olah masa lalu tidak penting baginya? "Banyak yang berubah selama bertahun-tahun"

"Dan banyak juga yang masih sama" jemari Kyuhyun menangkup bawah rahangnya. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Sama banyaknya seperti aku menginginkanmu dulu. Ketika aku melihatmu di kantorku, keinginan yang sama menghantamku. Nafsu yang sama menghancurkanku saat aku di dekatmu"

Tangan Sungmin gemetar, dia mengangkatnya dan meletakan telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak yakin apakah dia akan menariknya mendekat atau malah mendorongnya pergi.

"Nafsu tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi kita, kan?" Sungmin berbisik. Kenangan masa lalu mereka berkelebat dalam benaknya. Dia hampir bisa merasakannya.

"Aku adalah orang pertamamu" pipi Sungmin merona mendengarnya. "Aku memikirkanmu selama betahun-tahun..." pengakuan Kyuhyun menyentaknya. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan...dengan siapa kau bersama..."

Sungmin menatap bibir Kyuhyun. Masih tetap seksi. Kewaspadaan Sungmin yang berlebihan mendorong rasa sakit dan nyeri dari benaknya. "Kau tidak bisa bertanya-tanya tentang itu". Tidak saat dia –Kyuhyun –menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memintanya untuk melupakannya. _Dia tidak punya hak._

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat ku kendalikan" Kepala Kyuhyun menunduk kearahnya. "Perasaanku padamu adalah salah satunya"

Bibir Kyuhyun mendekati bibirnya. Sungmin menginginkannya. "Kyuhyun..."

Bibirnya yang tak bisa di kendalikan menguasainya. Tidak memaksa. Tidak menuntut. Tapi, dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan malam ini, aku tahu itu" kata-katanya berbisik di bibir Sungmin. "Tapi kau kembali padaku. Dan kau harus tahu...itu merubah segalanya. Aku membiarkanmu pergi sekali. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku untuk melakukan itu lagi"

Membiarkannya pergi? Sekarang Sungmin mendorongnya. "Kau memberitahuku untuk keluar dari hidupmu" Sungmin tersandung saat menjau darinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau impikan. Aku tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu. Kau ingin di panggung. Kau ingin menari. Dan aku melepaskanmu untuk itu"

Kata-kat Kyuhyun membekukannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memberimu apa yang kau inginkan" Sebuah otot tersentak di rahangnya. "Bukankah itu yang selalu aku lakukan? Memberimu setiap hal yang kau inginkan"

"Tidak. Kau tidak memberikannya" karena ada satu hal yang Sungmin inginkan mati-matian tapi tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

Garis samar dekat mata Kyuhyun mengencang. Wajahnya adalah topeng berbahaya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

_Kau. Kau adalah yang paling aku inginkan, lebih dari menari, lebih dari panggung dengan lempu menyoroti, lebih dari semua yang ada dihidupku._

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberinya sebuah pilihan. Diah yang membuat keputusan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Inginkan?"

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatinya.

_Menjauh._

"Dimana kamarku?" Sungmin panik dan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar penthouse, kemanapun asal bukan Kyuhyun. "Ak–aku butuh berbaring"

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau tidak boleh tidur. Aku harus membuatmu tetap terjaga. Itu adalah perintah dokter Kim. Dia memberiku daftar seluruh aturan bagimu yang harus diikuti"

"Aku tidak ingin tidur"

_Aku butuh ruang darimu._

Sungmin berputar menjauh darinya. Kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Dia bergegas menyusuri lorong gelap.

Kyuhyun tepat di belakangnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar pertama yang dia lihat.

_Bukan kamar tamu._

Kamar ini sangat maskulin. Dipenuhi dengan barang berat. Mebel kayu Cherry. Sebuah tempat tidur yang besar. Dia bahkan bisa melihat mantel Kyuhyun yang di lemparkan di ujung tempat tidur.

Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun di jalannya. Kedua lengannya ke atas menghalangi pintu.

"Kau harus tinggal di mana aku bisa mengawasimu" dia memberitahunya, dengan suara dalamnya.

"K–kau setuju untuk menemukan orang yang–yang–"

"Menguntitmu?" Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya. "Karena itulah yang dia lakukan, Sungmin. Dia fokus padamu. Dia mulai dengan memperhatikanmu, kemudian dengan menyelinap masuk ke apartemenmu. Malam ini, dia mengambil hal-hal ke tingkat berikutnya. Dia mendatangimu. Menyentuhmu–"

Sungmin bernapas cepat,

"Dia berbahaya. Malam ini dia menyakitimu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi"

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat" agar dia dapat berhenti mengenang masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Lepaskan bajumu. Kau akan menemukan jubah extra yang dapat kau kenakan di dalam"

Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada rayuan malam ini. Aku janji"

Dia pergi kekamar mandi. Jubah menunggunya, baiklah. Berbahan dari sutra. Indah. Hijau zamrud. Sungmin melepaskan baju olahraganya dan mengenakan jubah itu. Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyuhyun di ranjangnya. "Sepertinya jubah ini sengaja ditinggalkan oleh–"

"Aku mengaturnya dibawa ke sini untukmu. Sama seperti aku memerintahkan anak buahku membawa pakaianmu ke sini. Aku ingin kau merasa aman."

Kyuhyuh sudah berganti pakaian saat Sungmin di kamar mandi. Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan celana piyama hitam yang menempel rendah di pinggulnya. Bahu yang tegas. Dada yang lebar dan kuat.

_Jangan ke sana, jangan!_

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengundang Sungmin untuk mendekat. "Percayalah, Sungmin"

Sungmin mempercayainya. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Meletakkan jari-jarinya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membimbingnya ke ranjang. Membaringkannya di atas kasur. Lalu membungkus tubuhnya. Memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, tapi aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat. Jangan takut lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu di sini"

Sungmin ingin mempercayainya. Dia ingin, sangat ingin mempercayai Kyuhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang belum Sungmin ceritakan pada Kyuhyun. Dia sudah mencoba meberitahu polisi di Jeju, tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang percaya padanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam". Jantungnya berhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu padanya.

Malam pertama Sungmin bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang sama.

Setelah Junsu–

_Diamlah!_

Sungmin mencoba untuk menghentikan pikirannya yang selalu kembali pada masa lalu. Tapi dia sangat ingat pada janji-janji Kyuhyun. Malam itu, dia begitu ketakutan. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun mengatakan...

_Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam._

Sungmin tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, tapi dia dapat bernapas dengan mudah karena Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Secara fisik, dia bisa percaya pada Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Tapi ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang lebih dari sekedar sakit fisik.

Jauh lebih buruk

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon melemparkan jaketnya di atas kursi dan menyalakan komputernya.

Cho Kyuhyun memiliki banyak uang, kekuasaan dan...rahasia.

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat populer di bidang keamanan, tidak tahu datang dari mana, dia muncul begitu saja.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, mata orang itu telah berubah, di sana ada kebutuhan dalam tatapannya, nafsu, kemarahan...

_Posesif._

Orang itu menatap Lee Sungmin seolah-olah wanita itu adalah miliknya. Ketika Sungmin dengan yakin menceritakan tentang orang yang mungkin memiliki hubungan dengannya di kota ini...dia berbohong.

"Aku mendengar tentang penyerangan Lee Sungmin" rekannya berkata saat mendekatinya. Kim Jungmo telah menjadi seorang polisi selama dua puluh tahun. Wajahnya yang berubah menceminkan kekhawatirannya. "Sial, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja"

Perasaan dan insting Sungmin belum cukup bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan kasus ini. Dan siapapun yang telah menyelinap ke dalam apartemnnya, tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Kecuali tanda-tanda kecil yang sengaja di tinggalkan dengan maksud untuk menyiksa Sungmin. Menerornya. Siwon menatap Jungmo. "Dia punya keamanan sekarang. Cho Securities"

Jungmo bersiul. "Berapa banyak uang yang dia siapkan untuk membayar jasanya?"

Rekening Sungmin kosong, jadi dia tidak akan sanggup membayar apapun.

Siwon sudah memeriksa sedikit lebih dalam kehidupan Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan rekannya.

Tapi...

Ketika Sungmin berbicara dengannya, dia takut. Siwon benci melihat ketakutan Sungmin padanya. Terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan membayarnya" Siwon bergumam sambil membungkuk dan kembali mengetik di keyboardnya. "Sepertinya dia dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah teman lama"

Omong kosong. Mereka adalah mantan kekasih. Siwon tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya" Kata Siwon datar. Sungmin tampak begitu kacau saat di rumah sakit. Sementara Kyuhyun terlalu bersemangat untuk mengajaknya keluar dari sana. _Dan jauh dariku._

"Hati-hati dengannya" Jungmo memperingatkannya. "Dia bukan orang yang kau inginkan untuk seorang musuh. Bahkan, jika dia ingin, dia bisa memiliki lencanamu hanya dengan satu panggilan telepon"

_Aku tidak takut padanya._

Siwon bertekat untuk mengungkap rahasia dari Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**o**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N**

Ohayo mina... chap 2 hadir di sini.

Terima kasih yang telah mereview dan membaca ff ini. Maap untuk typo. Ugh... saya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari itu. Seperti janji saya...bahwa chap ini tidak bisa secepat chap kemarin^^

Saya berusaha untuk membuat tampilan ff ini agar lebih nyaman di baca, apa itu berhasil?

Ada beberapa review yang sepertinya 'terlambat' masuk, sehingga tidak saya balas di chap kemarin. Maap. Saya tidak tahu itu karena ffn atau jaringannya. Karena itu akan saya balas di sini.

Untuk chap selanjutnya belum saya ketik...haha. Jadi sepertinya akan lebih lama dari ini.

So, see u next chap...

**.**

**o**

**.**

**Special thanks to_**

**Michelle Jung: **boleh!^^

**delimandriyani: **iya, itu yang muncul baru beberapa, masih saya umpetin di balik layar, menunggu partnya masing-masing untuk keluar.

**abilhikmah: **iya...Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk itu

**imAlfera: **salam kenal juga...terima kasih(bow)...iya memang berat, hehe...iya ini sudah lanjut...

**KyuMin Cho: **uhm...eto...sebenarnya itu adalah 'titik' cuma saya memiliki obsesi(plakk!) berlebihan pada tanda koma, jadi begitulah...maap untuk ketidaknyamanannya, jadi mulai chap ini sudah saya kembalikan kepada kodrat(?)nya..semoga berkenan dan terimakasih atas sarannya...bila ada yang kurang lagi tolong beritahu ya...

**JongHyun137: **iya...itu karna masa lalu mereka...Sungmin cuma nggak mau ngerasa sakit lagi...

**SunghyoJoy: **iya...seorang penguntit yang sangat berbahaya...semoga tidak(ikut doa bersama, hehe)...yupz 'mantan'...mereka gak cuma serumah, tapi sekamar, seranjang, seselimut(di bekap sungmin,wkwkwk)...thanks juga sudah review...iya gomawo

**dewi. : **ne...cheonma...uhm, kayaknya nggak ada flashback deh, karena semua akan terbuka dengan sendirinya...(nunjuk cerita diatas)

**TifyTiffanyLee: **oke...silahkan dibaca lanjutannya...

**ouhji: **iya nggak papa...ini memang ceritanya agak berat..wahhhh jangan berprasangka buruk dulu yah sama Kyuhyun... dia anak baik kok...dia cuma sedikit mesum(?), posesif, egois, tukang paksa...(haha mana baiknya?)

**anakyumin: **iya saya juga...tapi kalau berdarah-darah saya suka nggak tega sih sebenarnya...

**parkhyun: **iya..silahkan dibaca chap selanjutnya...

**minnieGalz: **iya

**Guest: **itu sudah cepatkan...

**.**

**.**

Beritahu saya jika ada yang terlewat. Akan saya balas di chap selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 3

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

**.**

**o**

**.**

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Jeju"

Sungmin menatap sekilas wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba menebak raut mukannya. Mereka berada di dapur, sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Kokinya –_bahkan Kyuhyun memiliki tukang masak pribadi _–telah membuatkan mereka sarapan, dan Sungmin belum pernah mencicipi pancake yang terasa sangat lembut seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Tentu saja, ketika masa jayanya dulu, Sungmin mampu membeli beberapa barang mewah. Namun dia mulai menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Kyuhyun yang dulu dikenalnya telah lama hilang.

Sungmin tidak yakin apakah dia masih mengenali lelaki yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Sungmin..."

Sungmin menelan beberapa teguk jus jeruk. Di siang hari yang cerah, dia dapat berpura-pura bahwa kejadian buruk semalam tidak pernah terjadi.

Nyaris, namun rasa sakit di kepalanya meyakinkannya bahwa kejadian semalam merupakan kenyataan yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan," ucap Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Sang koki segera berpindah ke ruangan lain saat dia menerima isyarat dari Kyuhyun untuk pergi. "Mobilku meluncur keluar dari jalan. Aku...aku terjebak di dalamnya." _Hujan. Ketakutan. Rasa sakit._

"Selama dua belas jam" potong Kyuhyun.

Kata-kata itu menyentak Sungmin. "Y–ya, aku terjebak di dalam mobil selama dua belas jam." Berita kecelakaan itu menyebar ke semua berita di surat kabar. Saat ballerina terbaik telah kehilangan segalanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis.

Hanya saja itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan biasa. Sungmin sangat yakin akan hal tersebut.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku. Hal yang tidak ada di surat kabar."

Dia tidak memaksa Sungmin bercerita tadi malam. Dia hanya memeluknya, berbicara dengan lembut, dan sangat jelas menjaganya tetap tersadar.

Sekarang Kyuhyun siap untuk mengintrogasinya.

"Kau menduga lelaki itu mengikutimu di Jeju..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku–aku yakin iya. Seseorang masuk ke ruang gantiku." _Katakan padanya Lee Sungmin. Katakan. _"Dan kukira...pada malam terjadinya kecelakaan itu, aku sedang diikuti oleh seseorang."

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau makannya dengan sangat pelan. Mata obsidiannya berkilau menatap Sungmin. "Kau baru memberitahukan ini padaku.._.sekarang_?"

"Aku menceritakan itu kepada polisi di Jeju. Kepada para dokter yang memeriksaku. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaiku."

"Aku percaya padamu" desis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong piringnya menjauh. "Aku tidak begitu mengingat persisnya apa yang telah terjadi pada malam itu. Aku sedang mengemudi saat itu. Aku–" Sungmin mengingat kejadian malam itu. "Aku baru saja keluar dari pom bensin. Ada sebuah mobil...sepertinya mengikutiku disetiap belokan.." rasa takut itu timbul kembali. "Cahaya dari mobil di belakangku terpantul di kaca spion. Menyorot bolak-balik, lampu redup, kemudian lampu jauh." _Membutakannya._

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram erat tepian meja.

"Sepertinya mobil itu menabrakku." Bagian ini begitu samar dalam ingatan Sungmin, dia tidak dapat memastikannya. "Lampu depannya menyorot seluruh bagian mobilku. Aku berteriak...dan kemudian mobilku terhempas ke udara." Setelah itu hanya sedikit yang dapat dia ingat. Potongan gambar berkelebat. Rasa sakit yang menghantui.

Sungmin ingat dia berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Tapi polisi berkata tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada kendaraan lain yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Mereka menduga aku hanya kehilangan kendali atas mobilku karena jalanan yang licin."

Selera makannya menghilang, bahkan pancake super lembut itu tidak dapat mengembalikannya.

"Kau harusnya langsung menghubungiku."

Kemarahan bergejolak di dalam diri Sungmin saat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. "Berita itu ada di seluruh surat kabar, Kyuhyun. Aku mungkin bukanlah bagian dari sekumpulan orang-orang yang sangat kaya raya..." Sungmin menujuk ke sekeliling dapur, "sepertimu. Tapi aku yang dulu adalah seorang penari yang cukup terkenal." Sungmin menyandang status sebagai ballerina terbaik di usia ke dua puluh dua. Menari merupakan hidupnya. "Mungkin...mungkin seharusnya kau yang menghubungiku." Beberapa kali ketika dia berbaring di tempat tidur, berharap akan mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dan menjauh perlahan dari meja. _Dari Kyuhyun. _"Aku harus kembali ke studio. Kelas akan di buka dalam dua hari, dan aku harus membereskan tempat itu." Sungmin tidak mungkin membiarkan murid-murid barunya menginjak pecahan kaca.

"Sudah dikerjakan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. "Cermin sudah di ganti dengan yang baru," ujarnya, "pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan, dan kau tak akan mengalami masalah lagi dengan korsleting listrik."

"Kau tak perlu–"

"Aku bukanlah anggota keluargamu, jadi sialnya, mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk ketika kau di rumah sakit."

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng, sebuah penyangkalan yang tiba-tiba karena Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan–

"Namun aku menemukan cara untuk mendekatimu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar suram dan keras. "Aku harus memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia pasti berbohong. "Kau tidak di sana. Kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku."

Pandangannya membekukan Sungmin, dan Sungmin tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun berkata, "Mereka menempatkanmu di UGD. Dokter yang menanganimu bernama Jung Yunho."

Tidak. Tidak sulit bagi seseorang untuk mencari tahu nama dokter yang menanganinya. Dan itu sangatlah mudah bagi Kyuhyun dengan koneksinya dimana-mana.

"Jendela yang terletak di tempat tidurmu mengarah ke halaman rumah sakit. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela tersebut, naik dengan cepat dan terik, dan akan menimpa wajahmu setiap pagi. Aku memastikan para perawat menjaga tirai jendela tetap tertutup karena aku tak mau kau terganggu dengan silaunya."

Kerongkongan Sungmin mengering. Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata seolah-olah meremas jantungnya. "Ketika aku membuka mataku, kau tidak ada di sana."

Mata Kyuhyun yang bebingkai bulu mata tebal berkedip. "Aku tidak berpikir kau menginginkanku untuk berada di sana."

Tangan Sungmin mengepal. Kuku-kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dingin dan terlihat kejam. "Aku tahu."

"Apa yang kau ingikan dariku?"

"_Semuanya_."

Sungmin mundur selangkah. "A–aku harus ke studio." Sungmin tidak memperhitungkan hal ini. Tindakan Kyuhyun. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Terserah...hanya saja..aku harus pergi, sekarang."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya. Selalu tampak percaya diri. Sangat percaya diri. "Kau tak perlu takut padaku. Akulah orang yang akan menjagamu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ketika aku pergi ke kantormu hari itu, kukira kau akan langsung menendangku keluar.'

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit mendengar kalimat itu, dan Sungmin melihat kilatan amarah di matanya. "Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri...dan arti dirimu bagiku.'

"Aku tidak memahamimu," Sungmin berbisik sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menyapu bibir Sungmin dengan kelembutan yang singkat. "Nanti kau akan mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua penjaga memasuki studio tari bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersikeras dengan penjagaan seperti itu. Sungmin hanya ingin masuk dan menyiapkan studionya sendirian. Tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras bahwa harus selalu ada penjaga yang mendampinginya setiap saat di sana.

Kyuhyun duduk si kursi belakang di mobilnya, pandangannya menatap kegedung apartemen. Mungkin dia seharusnya tidak memberitahukan pada Sungmin kedatangannya ke rumah sakit di Jeju setelah kecelakaan itu.

Namun bagaimanapun kebenaran akan segera terkuak, secepatnya.

Terutama karena dia berencana untuk membawa Sungmin ikut bersamanya ke Jeju dalam beberapa jam lagi. "Pesawatnya sudah siap?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Changmin. Kyuhyun memilih meninggalkan jaguarnya di rumah dan membiarkan Changmin menyetir hari ini. dia harus membuat beberapa rencana, dan dia dapat melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus dengan lebih baik ketika Changmin yang berada di balik kemudi.

"_Ne_, _sajangnim_. Pilotnya sudah menunggu."

"Bagus." Kyuhyun akan menunggu hingga Sungmin menyelesaikan urusannya dan kemudian mereka akan berangkat.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mungkin akan mempercayai cerita yang telah disampaikan oleh Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun tidak sama dengan mereka. Jika Sungmin berkata bahwa dia telah di paksa keluar dari jalan, maka Kyuhyun sangat yakin begitulah kejadiannya.

Dia akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Jeju. Dia akan kesana, dan dia tidak akan pergi ke sana sendirian. Saat ini Sungmin masih belum yakin pada dirinya. Dia ingin Sungmin untuk memberikan kepercayaannya, namun Sungmin mungkin akan meragukannya.

Tidak, Kyuhyun akan menjaga Sungmin agar selalu berada di dekatnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun harus sangat berhati-hati. Sangatlah mudah baginya untuk_ tersandung_ di Jeju. Dan sangat mudah bagi Sungmin untuk menemukan lebih banyak hal tentang kehidupannya.

Tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku butuh daftar nama mantan kekasihmu." Kyuhyun berkata kepada Sungmin ketika dia kembali ke dalam mobil sore itu. Kyuhyun datang di saat yang sepertinya sangat tepat, namun Sungmin tahu salah satu bawahannya pasti telah mengabari Kyuhyun dan memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin telah selesai dengan studionya.

Rasa lelah menguasainya, tapi suara Kyuhyun terdengar menuntut.

_Aku butuh daftar nama mantan kekasihmu._

"Ini bukanlah sebuah presentasi." Sungmin berguman saat dia merasakan pipinya merona. "Aku tidak meminta–"

"Detektif itu –Choi Siwon –dia benar. Lelaki yang mengikutimu mungkin salah satu dari mantanmu. Seseorang yang pernah memilikimu, dan tidak menginginkanmu pergi darinya."

Sungmin menatap sekilas keluar jendela. Menatap keramaian kota yang melewatinya dengan samar-samar. "Mungkin orang itu mantanku, atau mungkin hanya seorang gila yang pernah melihatku di jalan. Mungkin juga hanya seorang penonton yang pernah melihatku menari. Terkadang mereka keliru dengan menganggap para penari seperti yang kami perankan. Selama bertahun-tahun aku telah memerankan banyak karakter. Sang Putri Tidur, Penyihir Jahat, Si Angsa Cantik, Seorang–"

"Daftar nama para kekasihmu bisa menjadi titik awal pencarian buat kita. Kau akan mengetahui bahwa informanku lebih bagus dari pada informan detektif itu. Aku bisa menemukan orang-orang itu sendirian, menegaskan status mereka, atau–"

"Mereka tidak bersalah."

Mobil berjalan memelan. Kemudian berbelok ke kanan. Changmin duduk di balik kemudi. Sungmin melihat ke jalan yang mereka lalui. Ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Kecuali jika Changmin mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda.

"Katakan padaku nama-nama mereka."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Astaga, mereka bahkan tidak tinggal di Seoul."

Hanya ada satu mantan kekasih Sungmin yang berada di Seoul, dan orang itu sekarang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya dan menguasai ruang terlalu banyak di dalam mobil.

Satu alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan satu tiket pesawat dari Jeju ke Seoul, Sungmin."

Tidak, memang tidak sulit. Dan Sungmin tahu itu.

Hujan mulai turun, memercik ke jendela. Bahu Sungmin menegang. Baiklah, jika Kyuhyun menginginkan daftarnya, Sungmin akan memberikan kepadanya. "Tan Hangeng. Dia...dia adalah seorang penata tari dari Cina." _Tekun dan sangat perfeksionis._

"Siapa lagi?"

Nada ketidaksabaran dalam suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Seolah-olah Sungmin memiliki daftar sepanjang empat halaman. Meskipun Sungmin berani bertaruh bahwa Kyuhyun memilikinya."Lee Jonghyun, seorang aktor." seorang aktor yang sukses saat ini. "Tapi sekarang dia lebih sering berada di Jepang–"

"Teruskan, Sungmin" potong Kyuhyun

Tidak banyak yang bisa Sungmin ceritakan. "Jung Yunho"

Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi hening.

"Sebutkan nama itu lagi." Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Kenapa? Kau mendengarku menyebutnya." Sungmin menatap sekilas keluar jendela sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Ini jelas bukan merupakan jalan menuju apartemen.

"Kau tidur dengan dokter yang memeriksamu?" Kyuhyun menuntut. Nada suaranya sangat rendah dan dingin.

Terkadang Kyuhyun melakukannya. Ketika dia marah, nada bicaranya akan menurun drastis ke ketenangan yang mematikan.

"Dia bukan lagi dokterku saat kami menjalin hubungan." Sungmin selalu sangat sendirian, dan Yunho telah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada untuknya saat itu. Selalu tersenyum. Mampir ke tempatnya sembari membawakan donat dan bunga.

Satu malam, acara minum-minum telah menjurus ke sesuatu hal yang...lebih.

"Kenapa kau sekarang tidak bersamanya?"

"Karena aku tak bisa tetap tinggal di Jeju." Sewa apartemennya sudah jatuh tempo, dan Sungmin tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya. Tidak setelah tagihan rumah sakit menghabiskan uangnya. Asuransi hanya menunda tenggat waktunya selama mungkin.

"Dokter berengsek itu..."

Kepala Sungmin tersentak kearah Kyuhyun. "Dengar, siapapun yang aku kencani seharusnya tidak masalah–"

"Bagiku itu masalah." Geretak Kyuhyun. "Masalah besar."

Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa memahami Kyuhyun. "Kau tidur dengan semua model atau aktris yang bisa kau temukan, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah beberapa mantan kekasihku memberi efek kepadamu. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sudah menjadi bagian masa lalumu sejak lama."

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Dalam kegelapan ruang di dalam mobil, Sungmin berharap dia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tersembunyi di dalam bayangan. "Hal itu tentu ada efeknya padaku." Kyuhyun berkata. "Hal itu membuatku sangat marah."

"Kyuhyun?"

Tangan Kyuhyun meluncur di atas pipi Sungmin. "Aku ingin kau melupakan mereka. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat tidur, dan aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan yang kau miliki dengan mereka."

Sungmin merasa dia tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar. "Kita sudah putus, Kyuhyun. Kau tahu–"

"Bagaimana bisa kita putus saat aku masih sangat menginginkanmu?" tangannya turun menelusuri pipi Sungmin, turun ke rahangnya, kemudian turun ke lengkungan di lehernya. Jarinya menelusuri setiap jenjang lehernya, meraba titik nadi yang berdetak gelisah di bawah kulit putihnya. "Dan bagaimana kita putus saat ketika kau masih sangat menginginkanku?"

Karena Sungmin akan mencapampakan pria lain demi Kyuhyun. Kenyataan yang memalukan dan menyedihkan. Hubungan seksnya dengan lelaki lain mungkin cukup baik, namun dengan Kyuhyun...

_Aku selalu membandingkannya dengan yang lain. _

Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa adil? Mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa Hangeng dan Jonghyun mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Mereka berdua akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan para lelaki mendekatinya. Bahwa Sungmin membangun dinding pemisah antara dirinya dengan mereka dan tidak membiarkan mereka masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Setelah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, dia perlu membangun dinding tersebut. Karena dia tidak ingin tersakiti oleh seseorang lagi.

_Ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkanku, aku merasa patah hati. Butuh waktu sangat lama bagiku untuk dapat mengumpulkan kepingan hidupku kembali._

"Jika aku bertindak salah, katakan sekarang." Jemari Kyuhyun terasa membakar di kulitnya. "Katakan padaku untuk mundur, dan akan kulakukan. Aku tidak mau memaksa meminta sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau berikan. Aku menginginkan semua hal yang ada pada dirimu. Semua atau tidak sama sekali."

Bukankah selalu seperti itu hubungan mereka selama ini? Sungmin selalu memberikan segalanya untuk Kyuhyun.

_Dan apa yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya?_

Mobil mereka berhenti.

"Semuanya atau tidak sama sekali, Sungmin. Kau yang tentukan."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik dirinya menjauhi Sungmin dan membuka pintu mobil.

Sungmin mencoba bernapas untuk menari udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Memandang sekilas ke arah kirinya, dan kemudian dia sadar bahwa mereka memang tidak menuju ke apartemen.

Pintu di sisinya terbuka. Bukan Changmin yang berdiri di sana dan menahan pintunya terbuka, tetapi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berkata dengan gugup. "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

_Di bandara._

"Kita akan terbang. Pesawat jetku sudah menunggu."

_Kyuhyun punya pesawat jet? Tentu saja. Seseorang sekaya dirinya pasti memiliki pesawat jet pribadi._

Sungmin masih tetap duduk membeku di dalam mobil. "Kita akan pergi kemana?" Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi percakapan yang sulit. "Studioku sebentar lagi akan dibuka. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja–"

"Kau ingin bajingan penguntitmu segera ditangkap, kan? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita harus menelusuri semuanya dari awal. Jika orang itu mulai menguntitmu di Jeju, kita bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya di sana."

Apakah Kyuhyun berpikir dia akan begitu saja ikut dengannya ke Jeju? "Aku tidak mau pergi ke–"

"Kau bisa membantuku mendapatkan informasi dari orang-orang yang ada di sana. Para penari, tetangga lamamu. Kehadiranmu akan mempermudah orang untuk bicara. Mungkin seseorang melihat sesuatu. Mungkin ada seseorang yang pernah melihat bajingan itu." Tangan Kyuhyun masih memegang pintu mobil. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk ikut denganku. Aku janji kita akan segera kembali ke Seoul sebelum kelas menarimu dimulai."

Di masa lalu Sungmin sangat menyukai Jeju.

Tapi sekarang dia telah melarikan diri dari sana, sangat ingin menjauh dari sana.

Hanya saja kemudian dia menjadi ragu. Benarkah dia melarikan diri dari kota itu? Atau sebenarnya dia melarikan diri dari orang yang menguntitnya? Dari bayangan gelap yang seolah selalu mengikutinya, dalam setiap langkah.

Sebelum ketakutan itu, dia selalu merasa gugup. Berusaha melompat tanpa suara. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa tindakannya diawasi oleh seseorang. Setiap hal yang dia lakukan selalu diawasi.

Dan bajingan itu sudah pernah masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya. Sungmin tahu bahwa orang itu sudah pernah membobol masuk meskipun tidak pernah ada bukti pembobolan.

"Mari kita akhiri perdebatan ini." kata Kyuhyun tidak sabar. "Ikut denganku ke Jeju. Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Akan kutemukan bajingan itu dan membuatnya berhenti mengganggumu."

Sungmin menatap sekilas ke arah bandara. Sebuah pesawat baru saja lepas landas, dan deru suara mesin menjalar di udara. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu.'

Changmin baru saja membanting menutup pintu bagasi. Sungmin melongokkan kepala ke arah Changmin, dan dia melihat laki-laki itu membawa dua buah koper. Satu koper milik Kyuhyun, namun yang satu lagi..._miliknya?_

"Kupikir kau bisa mencoba melihat dari sudut pandangku." Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Laki-laki ini sangat sombong dan sangat percaya diri.

Dia memegang tangan Sungmin. "Kau sudah tidak takut terbang, kan?"

Tentu saja Sungmin masih takut. Sangat ketakutan.

Tapi dia tidak mau mengakui kenyataan itu di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak bahwa banyak hal yang di takuti Sungmin di dunia ini.

_Tapi itu benar._

Pertama kalinya dia merasa takut saat umurnya delapan tahun. Ketika orang tuanya tidak kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam di luar. Ketika pengasuhnya menyebutkan tentang kecelakaan. Ketika akhirnya dia berdiri di pemakaman dan menyaksikan karangan bunga ditaruh di atas dua nisan.

Dia merasa tajut ketika pertama kali dibawa ke panti asuhan. Ketika dipindahkan ke panti berikutnya. Dan berikutnya.

Dia merasa takut ketika tangan-tangan kasar menariknya di malam hari. Ketika dia di sakiti. Rasa sakit yang terus menerus datang kembali. Satu-satunya pelariannya hanyalah menari.

Seorang pekerja sosial telah mengenalkan dunia tari pada Sungmin. Wanita itu sering membawanya ke pusat komunitas kota dan Sungmin akan tenggelam dalam musik dan tarian.

Dia akan terus menari hari demi hari.

Namun dia tetap merasa takut...

Hingga suatu hari dia mendongak dan memandang sepasang mata obsidian yang gelap.

Rasa takut itu berhenti sesaat.

Namun semua rasa takut itu kembali datang dengan sangat cepat.

Rasa takut itu pada akhirnya akan kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon menyaksikan dari jauh ketika pesawat jet itu menunggu di landasan pacu. Berpergian dengan pesawat pribadi...sepertinya sangat cocok dengan gambaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon telah menggali semua informasi mengenai Kyuhyun seharian ini. seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga miskin dan mendaftar menjadi taruna pada usia ke dua puluh. Masa lalunya dapat dengan mudah di ketahui sampai saat dia masuk ke akademi. Setelah dia bergabung menjadi prajurit, semua catatan mengenai Cho Kyuhyun menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua catatan selama dua tahun dia menjadi tentara. Nampak seolah tidak ada yang terjadi selama dua tahun itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun muncul di Seoul. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung memiliki koneksi yang kuat dengan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan yang menangani urusan luar negeri. Perusahaan jasa keamanannya telah meroket menjadi yang terbaik di bidangnya.

Kyuhyun telah menjadi seorang jutawan. Bukan jutawan, melainkan milyuner berdasarkan laporan pajaknya.

Jadi, mengapa seorang seperti dia tertarik secara pribadi dengan sebuah kasus penguntitan? Kasus tersebut bahkan bukanlah kasus yang biasa ditangani oleh perusahaannya. Kliennya selalu sebuah perusahaan, bukan orang secara individu.

Siwon menarik tangannya keluar dari saku jaket. Dia telah menggunakan lencana kepolisiannya untuk masuk ke bagian belakang bandara. Dan dia berencana menggunakannya lagi untuk membantu penyelidikannya. Orang-orang selalu bicara lebih lancar ketika melihat lencana polisi.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan tergesa di landasan pacu. "Uhm..permisi _adjushi_..." panggil Siwon

Seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar panggilan Siwon. Orang itu mengenakan seragam biru mudayang biasa di pakai oleh kru landasan.

"Apakah anda orang yang tadi membantu penerbangan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sembari meperlihatkan lencananya.

Orang itu menatap sekilas lencana Siwon, "Cho Kyuhyun tidak memiliki masalah dengan saya, saya hanya melakukan pekerjaan saya, saya–"

"Saya tidak mengatakan bahwa anda memiliki masalaj dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon berkata menenangkan. "Saya hanya penasaran..."

Dan dia telah penasaran seharian ini. dia telah sampai di studio milik Sungmin tepat pada saat wanita itu masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dan melihat mereka melakukan penerbangan keluar kota.

Aneh. Sebuah serangan di satu hari dan sebuah liburan keesokannya?

"Kemana tujuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon.

"Saya kira dia pergi lagi ke Jeju"

Ketempat di mana Lee Sunmin pernah tinggal cukup lama. "Apakah dia sering pergi ke Jeju?" bisa saja itu perjalanan bisnis atau untu–

"Ya, dia sering pergi ke sana. Paling tidak seminggu sekali." Orang itu mencoba bejalan melewati Siwon.

Siwon bergeser dan menghadang langkahnya. "Kru di landasan terkadang mendengar beberapa cerita." Dan banyak gosip. "Apakah anda pernah mendengar cerita tentang alasan Cho Kyuhyun pergi ke sana? Tentang perjalanannya yang dulu? Atau yang malam ini?"

Orang itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang bengkok. "Saya tak peduli dengan alasan penerbangannya. Saya hanya peduli dengan seberapa sering dia melakukannya. Saya mendapatkan uang dari situ."

Tentu saja informasi ini tak berguna baginya.

Orang itu berjalan pergi. Siwon menatap langit. Hujan gerimis masih membasahi bumi. Pesawat itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mungkin semua perjalanan Kyuhyun ke Jeju hanyalah murni bisnis.

Atau mungkin...mungkin dia telah ke sana dengan tujuan lain.

Siwon telah memeriksa laporan kecelakaan Sungmin. Dia telah membaca pernyataan Sungmin tentanng seseorang yang telah membuntutinya di jalan. Membuat mobilnya melaju keluar jalan.

Semakin jauh dia menyelidiki, rasa kekhawatirannya semakin meningkat untuk Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin dalam bahaya. Siwon hanya berharap wanita itu tidak mempercayai orang yang salah.

Sebuah kesalahan seperti itu terbukti bisa berakibat fatal bagi Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menjaga tangannya tetap di sekeliling Sungmin ketika mereka berjalan di lobi hotel. Lantai yang terbuat dari pualam memantulkan cahaya ketika petugas hotel memandu mereka menuju lift pribadi.

Sungmin hanya diam membisu. Dia bahkan hampir tidak menatap mata Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membenci itu.

Kyuhyun merindukan bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu.

_Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali._

Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan mulai bergerak naik. Liftnya meluncur ke atas dan semakin tinggi.

"Uhm.. Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Leejun si petugas hotel berdehem. "Apakah ada yang anda butuhkan malam ini?"

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin. Sungmin sempat tidur ketika di pesawat. Namun Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu gugup untuk dapat merasakan mengantuk. "Aku sudah memiliki apa yang aku butuhkan." Suaranya bergemuruh.

Tatapan mata Sungmin bertubrukan dengannya.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Leejun berjalan keluar dengan tergesa. "K–kamar anda sudah di siapkan. Tentu saja sebuah plaza suit yang selalu anda pesan saat anda mengunjungi–"

"Aku tahu kamar yang mana," potong Kyuhyu sebelum Leejun dapat berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Orang ini sialnya menjadi terlalu banyak omong malam ini.

Leejun bergegas membuka pintu kamar. Sungmin melangkah masuk. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang ketika dia melihat sebuah lampu kristal sangat besar di tengah ruangan megah tersebut.

"Anda...em...anda yakin tidak menginginkan koki pribadi untuk melayani anda?" Leejun berdiri dengan enggan di dekat pintu ketika pelayan membawakan koper tamunya. "Malam sudah larut, tapi tidak untuk anda–"

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa koki pribadi disiapkan satu paket dengan kamar ini. tapi dia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ini. dia hanya ingin berdua dengan Sungmin. "Suruh dia datang besok pagi untuk mebuatkan sarapan" kata Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap kearah pelayan. "Semua koper ditaruh di ruang tidur utama."

Sungmin telah berdiri di dekat jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan malam kota Jeju. Buhunya nampak menegang. Dia telah mendengar perintah Kyuhyun mengenai koper-koper mereka.

Tapi dia tidak membantahnya.

_Belum._

Pelayan dan petugas hotel telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Pintu menutup pelan di belakng mereka.

Sungmin tetap menatap ke luar jendela. "Terkadang aku lupa bagaiman rasanya tinggal di Jeju..."

Salju melayang pelan di luar. Mereka telah terbang menjauh dari hujan di Seoul menuju hujan salju di Jeju.

Sungmin berpaling dari jendela. "Sebuah suit, eoh?" sungmin berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Kita hanya berdua di sini. Menurutmu kita benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah kamar yang...berapa luasnya?" Sungmin menatap sekilas sekelilinnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. "Tebakanku...seribu dua ratus meter persegi?"

"Seribu tiga ratus." Kyuhyun melepas jasnya. Melemparkannya ke samping dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kamar manapun akan sama saja."

Tangannya menangkup dagu Sungmin. "Ketika aku masih kecil, aku berangan-angan untuk tidak kelaparan." Harusnya Sungmin sudah bisa menduga ini. dia harusnya sudah bisa mengenal Kyuhyun lebih baik daripada orang lain. "Aku berangan-angan tidak memakai pakaian bekas orang lain. Tidak menjadi korban ejekan karena sepatuku bolong." Orang tua Kyuhyun tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan seperti halnya orang tua Sungmin. Mereka hanya tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun.

Mereka biasanya hampir mengabaikannya di setiap waktu. Membiarkannya berpakaian dan mencari makan sendiri.

Hari itu ketika pekerja sosial menemukannya...saat itu sudah beberapa hari Kyuhyun tidak makan.

Ayahnya sangat suka memukulinya. Ibunya...seringkali dalam keadaan mabuk. Ibunya selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan tidak mempedulikan anaknya yang menangis.

"Aku sudah membuang masa laluku," ujarnya kepada Sungmin, sembari menjaga genggamannya tetap lembut. Hanya untuknya. "Saat ini, aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan..." Sungmin membenarkan.

Jemari Kyuhyun meluncur turun di leher Sungmin. Dia memiliki leher yang sensitif. Dahulu, ketika Kyuhyun mencium lehernya, dia akan meleleh karenanya. "Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu." Berada di dekatnya membuat Kyuhyun hilang akal. Aroma tubuhnya, bau manis vanila, memenuhi udara di sekeliling Kyuhyun. Merasakan kulit sehalus sutranya di jari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak menolaknya. Tidak memintanya menjauh. Sungmin justru memberikannya tatapan membutuhkan dari balik bola matanya. "Aku kira...kukira kita datang kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengikutiku." Suara Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan.

"Memang itu tujuannya." Tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga pagi. Tidak mungkin mereka pergi dan mengetuk pintu orang satu persatu saat ini. lebih baik menunggu hingga pagi untuk keluar dan mulai mencari tahu.

Menunggu dan menghabiskan malam ini hanya berdua.

Jemari Kyuhyun menyelinap di balik rambut tebal Sungmin yang seperti tirai hitam. Suara napasnya yang sedikit parau terdengar sangat menggairahkan. Suara paling menggairahkan yang Kyuhyun pernah dengar selama bertahun-tahun.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang kita." Meskipun Sungmin pernah bersama lelaki lain. _Bajingan lain._ Ketika Sungmin menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu, Kyuhyun sudah mencoret mereka semua dari daftar. Laki-laki lain yang pernah menyentuh tubuh wanitanya. Kyuhyun akan menghapus kenangan mereka dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin hanya memikirkan dirinya.

Sebelum malam ini berakhir, Sungmin akan memikirkan hanya tentangnya.

"Aku akan berkata jujur." Salju turun perlahan dari balik jendela yang berada di belakang punggung Sungmin. "Aku telah memikirkanmu lebih dari yang bisa kuhitung."

Bagus. Karena setiap malam ketika matanya terpejam, hanya Sungmin yang hadir dalam setiap mimpinya.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat. Melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.. "Dan aku memikirkan tentang apa yang kau katakan kepadaku...bahwa kau menginginkanku pergi menjauh dari hidupmu."

Kyuhyun menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Kau berhenti menginginkan diriku, Kyuhyun, bukan sebaliknya." Sungmin menyentak tangannya menjauh. Berjalan memutari Kyuhyun. "Karena kau menyuruh pelayan menaruh koperku di kamar tidur utama, aku akan tidur di sana." Sungmin tidak berpaling untuk melihatnya. "Dengan kamar seluar seribu tiga ratus meter persegi, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan sudut lain untuk tidur."

Setiap otot di tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. "Aku tak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu." Kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dirinya ibarat setipis kaleng saat ini, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Dia baru saja mencoba menggoda Sungmin.

Rasa lapar yang telah lama ditahannya tidak seharusnya ia bebaskan.

Belum saatnya.

Sungmin tertawa pahit. Tidak seperti tawa yang biasa. "Tentu saja. Karena itu kau mendatangiku, ha? Apakah itu sebabnya aku selalu melihat otomu bersama lusinan wanita berbeda selama bertahun-tahun? Karena kau..." Sungmin menatap dari balik bahunya, "sangat menginginkanku."

Mungkin bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terbakar cemburu. Mungkin memang masih ada harapan bagi hubungan mereka.

"Kau ingin bukti betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu?" Tidak ada satu halpun yang dapat membuatnya pergi menjauh dari Sungmin saat ini. kyuhyun sudah membicarakan kepada dokter yang menanganinya, dokter Kim. Sungmin sudah aman. Dia hanya mengalami geger otak ringan dan telah diperbolehkan tidur.

Dia diperbolehkan bercinta.

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengajaknya bercinta.

Sungmin berbalik memutarinya. "Bukan seperti itu–"

Kyuhyun menciumnya. Dan dia tidak menahan diri. Kyuhyun sudah menunggu hingga mereka akhirnya sendirian. Menunggu hingga hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

Menanti...penantian panjang selama sepuluh tahun.

Dia tidak lagi ingin menunggu.

Kecuali Sungmin mengatakan tidak, atau tidak menginginkannya, dia akan memiliki Sungmin.

**.**

**o**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N**

Chap 3 update, yeeeee..banzai

Tepar. Ini baru saja saya selesaikan, diedit dikit, kemudian update.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, review, fav, follow...#bow

Untuk kalian yang masih bingung dengan beberapa kejadian dalam cerita ini, silahkan tanyakan saja langsung... akan saya jawab semampu saya.

Mungkin di chap ini akan lebih banyak typo, maap saya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk melakukan pengeditan.

Dan di sini semua mantan-mantan Sungmin sudah keluar, walaupun hanya dalam bentuk nama. Orang-orangnya bakal nongol di chap depan...

Dan dengan munculnya nama-nama di atas, semakin banyaklah tersangkanya...wkwkwk. Untuk Jung Yunho taukan yang mana, Tan Hangeng sih nda usah di tanya (pasti tau), Lee Jonghyun disini saya mencomot(?) personil dari CN BLUE.

Saat membaca novelnya saya juga sempat bingung dengan perkembangan cerita, semakin dibaca perbabnya semakin bingung untuk menentukan tersangka utamanya...haha

Untuk NC maap kepotong, hehe :p

Bukan maksud saya untuk menundanya... saya hanya mengikuti alur cerita yang sudah ada. NCnya di chap depan aja ya...

So, see u next chap...

**.**

**o**

**.**

**Special thanks to_**

**dirakyu: **mian...memang bahasa dari novelnya begitu... itu aja sudah banyak bagian yang saya buang atau saya tambahkan agar lebih mudah di mengerti...tapi mau bagaimana lagi aslinya novel ini memang bahasanya agak gimana gitu sih, tanyakan saja bagian mana yang membuat bingung...jangan bilang semua yah... ntar saya nangis di pelukannya Ming oppa loh (Kyuhyun ngasah bambu runcing#nah loh :D)

**SunghyoJoy: **muehehehe...saya nggak mau ngomong apa-apa dulu...saran saya sebaiknya nunggu semua cast keluar dulu...baru deh tentukan 'tersangkanya'...jangan gitu...siwon itu anak baik kok...hehe...iya gomawo...

**imAlfera: **nah iya... itu juga yang mau saya tanyakan...kok bisa sih? Jagain satu orang Sungmin yang unyu-unyu itu aja gak becus? Sudah ganti cast aja...#author sarap,wkwkwk.. iya tunggu castnya keluar semua aja dulu... baru deh buat kesimpulan

**onkey shipper04: **iya...mereka suka banget main rahasia-rahasiaan gitu...nahhhhh...itu dia...ntar ada di chap besoknya-besok-besok lagi (nda tau kapan..haha) yang buat saya berpikir seperti itu...tapi saya simpan dulu yah...ntar aja saya kasih taunya..biar tambah penasaran...muehehehe

**InKyu: **alhamdulillah...#peluk Ming (dideath glare Kyuhyun)... iya ceritanya mba/tante/ibu/om/mas(?) Cynthia Eden emang keren... 'malam pertamanya disini' itu maksudnya malam pertamanya Kyuhyun di rumah keluarganya Junsu, karena dia baru di angkat anak sama ortunya junsu, sebelum Kyuhyun masuk kekeluarga itu Sungmin juga sudah di angkat anak duluan sama mereka, jadi posisinya di situ Sungmin sama Kyuhyun sama-sama anak angkat, cuma lebih duluan Sungmin di sana...iya hampir..nyaris, tapi nggak sempat karna Junsu udah keburu di amuk sama Kyuhyun #tepuk-tepuk bahu Kyuhyun

**fariny: **iyaaaa...

**anakyumin: **saya nggak mau ngomong apa-apa deh...biar makin penasaran...hahaha...iya gomawo

**JongHyun137: **biar disogok berapapun saya gak bakal bilang XD..kekeke...iya keliatan banget itu...Kyuhyun aja sampai beasap gitu kepalanya kalau liat Siwon..haha...iya kejam banget...raja tega memang itu...

**MalaJaeWook: **haha...iya hanya ada 1 Choi yang sering menjadi orang ketiga dalam Kyumin...iya nama tengahnya Kyuhyun kan Cho-MesumSelalu-Kyuhyun...wuakakakak...tenang aja, gak bakal saya kasih tahu sampai akhir cerita, yakin deh...haha..balasan reviewnya saya gabung di sini nggak papa yah..

**ratu kyuhae: **tanya langsung ke Ming aja gimana?hehe...wah cuma kamu loh yang nanya itu..#prokprokprok...akhirnya, saya nungguin tuh, ada yang nanya nggak yah siapa mantan-mantannya Ming...iya gomawo...

**minnieGalz: **iya ini saya usahakan...hehe gomawo...

**ChoLee: **iya...siapa tau aja memang Kyuhyun yang terobsesi sama Sungmin..hehe...bukaannnnn...begini kronologinya, Kyuhyun & Sungmin itu sama-sama anak angkat di keluarganya Junsu, tapi Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu jadi anak angkat di sana, entah beberapa waktu kemudian Kyuhyun juga jadi anak angkat di keluarga itu...Kyuhyun sama Sungmin pertama kali ketemu (siang) waktu Kyuhyun di kenalkan ke seluruh keluarganya Junsu, dan pertemuan ke dua (malam, malam pertamanya Kyuhyun di rumah keluarga Junsu) pas Sungmin mau di grepgrep sama Junsu...gitu...kalau masih bingung ditanya lagi aja yah...

**KyuMin Cho: **eh? Pendapat yang lain dari yang lain nih...haha bingungkan...sama saya juga...hebat memang ini mba/tante/ibu/om/mas(?) Cynthia Eden bikin ceritanya...haha NCnya chap depan yah...ditunggu aja...

**abilhikmah: **tuh 'tersangka'nya udah pada muncul...tinggal dipilih mau yang mana...cakep-cakep semua tuh...wkwkwkw

**PaboGirl: **nggak kok...ini kan bukan ff horor...hehe...nah itu juga pada banyak yang nanya..annyeong... iya nggak papa...selamat membaca yah.. maap yah balasan reviewnya saya gabung di sini

**dewiktubagus : **saya nggak tau kenapa dichap kemaren namamu kepotong gitu di balasan reviewnya...maap yah...tapi saya sih curiganya karena penggunaan 'titik' pada namamu...karena itu disini nggak saya kasih 'titik' nggak papa yah, takut kepotong lagi... iya bisa di pastikan itu... Kyuhyun aja udah mencak-mencak gitu...uhmm junsu yah? Oke akan saya simpan jawabannya...ne cheonma

**Guest: **nggak yakin bisa cepat terus,

**liyahseull: **iya saeng... iya memang kok rata-rata novel terjemahan itu bahasanya bagus, tapi kadang suka bikin bingung juga, terlalu berat.


	5. Chapter 4

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

**.**

**o**

**.**

Sungmin seharusnya mendorongnya menjauh. Sungmin tahu bahwa tangannya seharusnya bergerak mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Sepasang tangan penghianat itu tidak seharusnya malah melingkari bahu Kyuhyun.

Dia harus mendorongnya menjauh.

Tapi di lain pihak Sungmin ingin menarik Kyuhyun mendekat.

_Dia. Menginginkan. Kyuhyun._

Luapan emosinya terlalu liar. Mungkin karena suasana kotanya. Atau mungkin karena Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin hanya terlalu takut dan terlalu lelah untuk merasa sendirian.

Namun ketika lidah Kyuhyun menekan memasuki mulutnya, ketika dia merasakan aroma maskulinnya, Sungmin berhenti berpikir bahwa merupakan suatu kesalahan untuk berada bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin ingin berbuat salah.

Bibir Kyuhyun menekan bibirnya dengan kuat dan buas. Seolah menuntut sesuatu yang memang ingin dia berikan. Kyuhyun sangat mahir mencium, yang semakin mahir seiring bertambahnya usia. Bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun bermain dengan sangat lihai di dalam mulut Sungmin.

_Dan tangannya._

Tangannya mulai meluncur menuruni tubuh Sungmin. Jemarinya di sekeliling pinggul Sungmin, dan kemudian menggendongnya.

Sungmin menarik napas –tersentak –karena dia tidak mengharapkan gerakan itu, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan dengan mudah mengangkatnya. Tarikan napas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya, dan dia melangkah maju, menghimpit tubuh Sungmin ke dinding.

Kaki Sungmin melingkar di sekeliling pinggul Kyuhyun. Kejantanannya menekan inti gairah Sungmin. Kejantanan yang panjang, keras, dan tebal.

Pakaian mereka menghalangi tubuh mereka.

Sentuhan kulit ke kulit. Sungmin menginginkan itu. Berharap dengan putus asa akan sentuhan tersebut.

Pinggulnya melengkung ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya menjauh. Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya, kemudian turun ke bawah. Di sana. Ya tepat di sana. Tepat di lengkungan leher di pangkal bahunya. Sungmin menyukai ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya–

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku." Kata Kyuhyun menggeram saat menekan tubuhnya yang panas ke arah Sungmin. "Tapi kau akan melupakan mantan-mantanmu."

Kyuhyun menggendongnya lagi. Membawanya melewati lorong. Sebuah lampu kristal lainnya berkelipan di atas kepala. Mereka berbelok, dan Kyuhyun membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Tempat tidur yang besar itu memenuhi separuh kamar tidur yang luas. Tirainya terbuka. Salju masih turun di luar salju yang cantik menutupi dunia seperti selimut putih yang besar.

Kyuhyun menurunkannya di tempat tidur.

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur. Dia pikir Kyuhyun akan menindih dan menekan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sungmin menginginkan percintaan yang liar. Menginginkan kenikmatan yang mendesak yang dapat menghalangi rasa takutnya dan masa lalunya.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya. "Sial! Kau bahkan terlihat lebih cantik saat ini."

Sungmin tidak mempercayai itu. Dia hanya mengenakan legging usang. Sebuah kaus. Rambutnya bertengger dengan kusut di kepalanya dan–

Kyuhyun mulai melapas sepatu Sungmin. Melemparnya ke samping. Menarik leggingnya turun dan menarik kausnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang terampil menelanjanginya, sepasang tangan yang sudah menelanjangi banyak wanita.

Rasa cemburu menggigitnya. _Tidak, jangan berpikkiran ke sana._

Dalam sekejap pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya hanya tinggal branya yang berwarna hitam dan celana dalam yang sesuai. Kakinya merenggang di atas kasur. Kyuhyun masih berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

Tatapan mata Kyuhyun berkelana dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, menyapu tubuhnya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras ketika tatapannya jatuh pada branya, pada payudaranya. "Sangat sempurnya."

Tidak, payudaranya sangat kecil. Dia sangat–

Tatapan mata cemerlang Kyuhyun hanyut di atas perutnya yang rata. Turun ke lekuk pinggulnya.

Kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Sungmin membayangkan lidah itu menjilati bibirnya.

Tapi...tatapannya terus turun. Dan gairah Sungmin ikut menurun mengikuti tatapan Kyuhyun.

_Kakiku. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun melihat kakiku. _

Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat bekas luka yang masih menutupi betisnya. Bekas luka yang akan selalu menutupi kulitnya.

Mengapa tadi dia tidak mematikan lampunya? Sungmin selalu mematikan lampu saat dia bersama Yunho, dan dia harusnya ingat mematikan lampu saat bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan," suara Sungmin menajam ketika dia mencoba meraih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangannya. Mendorongnya kembali ke atas kasur. Masih dengan berpakaian lengkap, dia menurunkan tubuhnya ke Sungmin. "Jangan apa, baby? Jangan menatapmu?" bibirnya yang terbuka –bibir panas yang menggairahkan –menyapu bibir Sungmin. "Jangan mencium? Karena itulah yang aku ingin lakukan. Aku ingin mencium setiap inci dari tubuhmu."

_Jangan mengasihaniku._ Itu yang ingin Sungmin katakan. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak menatap betisnya lagi. Kyuhyun menciumnya dan menahan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin menyukai ketika pakaian Kyuhyun menekan kulitnya. Dia menyukai sensasi ketika tubuh yang keras itu di atas tubuhnya.

Kakinya terenggang menjauh. Pinggul Kyuhyun menekan pusat gairahnya, dan rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat. Kyuhyun akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik lagi. Dia tau pasti itu.

"Itulah tepatnya yang sedang aku lakukan, baby." Kata-katanya bergemuruh di bibir Sungmin. "Aku menciummu, dan aku mengambil ...semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangan Sungmin ke atas kepalanya. Memegangnya dengan satu tangan. Kemudian tangan kirinya turun sambil berbelok menelusuri tubuhnya.

Branya dilempar ke sudut ruangan.

Udara yang dingin menyentak putingnya, membuatnya makin mengeras.

Lalu dia merasakan mulut Kyuhyun di payudaranya. Rasanya bukannya dingin, melainkan panas. Rasa panas yang sepertinya membakar tubuhnya dan sentakan lidah Kyuhyun di putingnya terasa sangat nikmat.

Pusat gairahnya basah. Sungmin dapat merasakan rasa lembab di celananya, dan dia ingin melepasnya. Dia menginginkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam–

"Aku akan melapas tanganmu, tapi jangan bergerak. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Mencicipimu." Tangannya menjauh dari tangan Sungmin. "Aku ingin mengambilnya untukku."

Dia akan mendapatkan kenikmatannya juga. Kyuhyun suka memegang kuasa di ranjang, seorang dominan, pemaksa dan–

Bibir Kyuhyun berjalan turun menciumi tubuhnya. Dagunya menekan perut Sungmin. Lidahnya menjilati kulitnya.

Jemari Kyuhyun meluncur di bawah tepian celananya. "Fuck, yes," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kau terangsang karena aku."

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menarik celana Sungmin turun melewati kakinya. Kemudian jemarinya meluncur ke pahanya. Menggodanya. Menyiksanya dengan gairah. "Aku telah menanti terlalu lama. Sudah ku bulang, aku ingin mencicipi dan mengambilnya."

_Seluruhnya._

Tangan Sungmin mengepal, mencegahnya meraih Kyuhyun.

_Ini hanyalah hubungan seks._ Hanyalah hubungan seks. Mantra itu terbang keluar kepala Sungmin bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Dia harus berkonsentrasi pada saat ini, bukan masa lalu. Semuanya menjadi tercampur aduk ketika dia bersama Kyuhyun.

_Ini bukanlah tentang cinta._

_Hanya hubungan seks. Kenikmatan. _

Jemari Kyuhyun meluncur ke pangkal pahanya. Menekan lipatan titik gairahnya. Masuk ke dalamnya.

Pinggul Sungmin melengkung ke atas kasur. Ibu jari Kyuhyun menggosok clitnya ketika kedua jarinya masuk ke dalamnya.

_Aku ingin lebih. _"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin hampir tidak dapar bernapas untuk menyebut namanya.

'Kau terlihat sangat cantik. Kau seperti..." kata-katanya begitu gelap, begitu dalam. "Sangat bergairah, siap untukku...hanya untukku."

_Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Tidak. Sial dia sudah hampir sampai._

"Katakan bahwa kau hanya untukku, Sungmin."

Matanya membuka. Sungmin bahkan tak ingat pernah menutupnya.

"Katakan." Mulut Kyuhyun turun ke arah pusat gairahnya. Bibirnya menekan bibir bawahnya, dan jika saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak menekan pinggulnya ke kasur, Sungmin mungkin akan melompat keluar kasur saat itu juga. Tersentak oleh aliran listrik yang ditimbulkan lidah Kyuhyun di pusat gairahnya.

Kenikmatan berdenyut di sekitar tubuhnya ketika lidah Kyuhyun bergerak. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas kasur. Dia tidak mencoba menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menginginkannya lebih dekat lagi. Jarinya merenggang, merenggut seprai tebal, menyatukannya menjadi gumpalan di tangannya.

Orgasmenya sudah dekat, sangat dekat–

"Katakan padaku, Sungmin," tuntut Kyuhyun. Sebuah peringatan kecil tersirat dalam nada suaranya. Peringatan yang akan membuatnya meragu. Posesif...liar..."Hanya aku."

Sungmin melayang di tepian orgasmenya. "Kyuhyun, aku ingin lebih–"

"Sial. Akan kuberikan kau segalanya."

Terdengar suara resleting yang dibuka. Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Sungmin.

Mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke dalam Sungmin.

Dorongan yang sulit, namun mantap.

Kyuhyun mendorongnya lebih dalam, mengisinya sepenuhnya, dan Sungmin berhenti melayang. Kenikmatan membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia terengah-engah saat jantungnya berdegup kencang, seolah-olah akan meloncat keluar dari dadanya. Sekujur tubuhnya merenggang ketika orgasmenya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Sangat nikmat...begitu sempurna...terus berlanjut tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun terus mendorong. Dia memegang kedua kaki Sungmin, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi. Memberikannya kenikmatan lagi dan lagi hingga dia gelisah karena orgasme berikutnya sedang mendekat. Sungmin masih merasa lemas karena orgasme yang pertama. Namun Kyuhyun terus mendorong gelombang berikutnya, dan akhirnya dia berteriak. Sebuah teriakan yang terputus karena gelombang kenikmatan menderanya begitu kuat.

Kemudian Kyuhyun datang di dalamnya. Semburan yang deras dan panas. "Hanya..." dia bergumam.

Sungmin tidak dapat mendengar sisa kalimatnya. Jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang menenggelamkan kata-kata itu. Namun dia tahu kelanjutannya.

_Hanya aku._

Tubuh Kyuhyun masih gemetaran di atas tubuhnya. Dia sudah mencapai orgasmenya, Sungmin dapat merasakannya di dalamnya, namun Kyuhyun masih terus mendorong.

Kenikmatan itu terus berlanjut.

Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah sangat menginginkan tubuhnya meledak dalam gairah, sebuah klimaks yang meremukan badan dan diikuti dengan klimaks berikutnya.

Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya merasakan itu.

Hanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin belum memberikan janjinya kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, dia tidak perlu menjanjika apa-apa.

Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya.

_Hanya aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi latihan selalu menjadi sesi yang kacau. Penari berputar di sekeliling panggung. Koreografer ikut naik ke atas panggung sembari memberi koreksi, saran. Sutradaranya ada di sana, meneriakkan perintah dari sisi belakang panggung.

Suasana ini terasa sangat familiar, namun sekaligus canggung ketika Sungmin berdiri dalam bayangan, memperhatikan semua orang. Sekarang baru saja pukul tujuh pagi lewat sedikit. Namun tentu saja, para penari sudah muali bekerja. Saat ini mereka pasti sudah bekerja paling tidak selama dua jam.

Berkeringat. Melompat tinggi. Menari hingga otot-otot di tubuh mereka bergetar.

Dulu ini merupakan hidupnya.

Tanpa itu semua, dia akan merasa tersesat.

"Sungmin?" dia mengenali suara itu. Sungmin seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa Tan Hangeng akan berada di sini, karenadia adalah koreografer utama, dia harus ada di sini. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berambisi untuk mengintrogasi Hangeng. Tapi...

_Bukan Hangeng pelakunya. Sungmin yakin itu._

Sungmin tidak ingin mencurigainya.

Sungmin berbalik kearah suara itu, bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak banyak bicara pagi itu. Dia merasa sangat telanjang, begitu terbuka setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

_Berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun? _Pertanyaan itu terus mengggema di kepalanya. Jawabannya? _Sangat cepat. Sangat amat cepat_

Senyum lebar membelah wajah tampan Hangeng ketika ia bergegas berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Dia berkeringat, dan bulir keringat memantulkan cahaya di tubuhnya_. _Tentu saja karena dia sudah bekerja keras dengan para penarinya. Dia bergegas mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, bercampur dengan keringat dan semuanya.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan kembali." Kata Hangeng ketika pelukannya makin erat. "Kau hanya butuh waktu. Kau hanya–"

"A–aku tidak datang kemari untuk menari."

Hangeng berhenti memeluknya. Dia mundur, namun tangannya masih di sekeliling Sungmin. Dia menatap ke arah Sungmin, sebuah kerutan samar terbentuk di antara alisnya yang sempurna.

Hangeng bertubuh tinggi dan kekar untuk ukuran seorang penari. Rambut pirangnya disisir ke balakang memperlihatkan garis tegas wajahnya, dan kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan tampak bercahaya di bawah sinar lampu.

"Kau boleh melepasnya sekarang." perintah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menunggu Hangeng mematuhinya. Dia menarik pria itu menjauhi Sungmin.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin, kau memiliki kekasih pencemburu ya?"

Sungmin bisa merasakan pipinya merona malu. Sia berdehem. "Kami...kita harus bicara. Di suatu tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Raut wajah Hangeng menegang. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi, dan dibiarkan terlalu lama.

"Ke ruang ganti." Hangeng menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Ketika semua orang sedang berlatih, ruang itu kosong."

Sungmin tahu tempatnya, dan dia berjalan di depan. Dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika dia menyadari apa yang sedang Hangeng lakukan.

Hangeng mengamati caranya berjalan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mengamati kakinya. Sial, apakah dia telah pincang? Sungmin tidak mau terlihat pincang di depan Hnageng. Dia tidak mau terlihat pincang di depan siapapun. Tapi terutama Hangeng. Hangeng yang telah melatihnya selama ini. Yang memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin merupakan penari terbaik yang pernah ia temui.

Oh, sang ratu telah turun dari singgasananya.

Sungmin meluruskan bahunya. Memperlambat langkah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti lamanya. Kenangan bertebaran di sekeliling ruang ganti itu. Dia pernah merasa sangat bergairah saat masuk ke sini setelah menuntaskan sebuah pertunjukan. Sangat–

"Wajahmu terlihat cukup akrab bagiku," kata Hangeng setelah dia menutup pintu dan berkonsentrasi pada tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin, sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mungkin pernah melihat fotonya di surat kabar."

Hangeng bersiul pendek. "Benar. Aku pernah melihatmu." Nada siulan itu lebih terasa mengejek daripada kagum. Hangeng tidak terlihat terkesan. Tapi jika berurusan dengan Hangeng, maka hanya menarilah yang akan membuatnya terkesan.

Matanya Hangeng menapat Sungmin kembali. "Aku ingin kau menari untukku lagi."

Sungmin menegang. Dia sudah mengkhawatirkan Hangeng akan segera menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi.

Sebelum Sungmin menjawabnya, Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka berdua. "Apakah kau pernah ke Seoul akhir-akhir ini?"

"Seoul? Tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak pernah." Hangeng memandang Sungmin sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku pernah ke sana, dan tinggal di sana selama satu bulan penuh. Mencoba membuat penari di sana menari setidaknya setengah dari kemampuan yang Sungmin miliki..." Hangeng berjalan mondar mandir di sekitar Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Sungmin. "Pernahkah kau melihatnya menari, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" matanya beralih ke Kyuhyun. "Sial! Tariannya merupakan yang terbaik yang pernah aku lihat."

Kyuhyun sudah melihatnya menari sejak lama. Dalam waktu yang berbeda dengan Hangeng. Ketika dulu, saat Sungmin berlatih menari di komunitas kota, Kyuhyun akan selalu ada di sana. Menemaninya. Walaupun tentu saja kemampuan menari Sungmin yang sekarang sudah lebih baik dari pada dahulu.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang menari," Sungmin mencoba memberitahukan lagi hal itu kepada Hangeng.

Hanya ada satu hal yang memenuhi pikiran Kyuhyun. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

"Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada melihatmu kembali menari di panggung?" Hangeng mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. "Kuragukan itu. Aku tidak melihat–"

"Seseorang menguntit Sungmin." Nada suara Kyuhyun yang ketus dan dingin memotong kalimat Hangeng di tengah-tengah. "Seorang bajingan baru saja menyerangnya di Seoul."

"Sungmin!" mulut Hangeng menganga tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Kenapa kau tak–"

"Sungmin cerita bahwa orang itu pertama kali mengikutinya ketika dia masih di Jeju. Orang itu masuk ke ruang gantinya..." Pandangan marah Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh ruangan. "Karena di sini tidak terlihat ada petugas keamanan, aku bisa mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Bajingan itu bisa masuk ke tempat ini, ke rumah Sungmin, dan–"

"Dan kau bilang seseorang membuat mobilmu keluar dari jalan," gumam Hangeng. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan bergetar. "Sial, kupikir kau meracau karena efek obat. Kau menyebutkan hal itu ketika kau pertama kali tersadar di rumah sakit. Aku tidak menyadari..." kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Mungkin karena dia baru saja menyadari bahwa tatapan mencurigakan Kyuhyun mengarah padanya.

"Kau berpikir akulah pelakunya?" tanya Hangeng saat mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. dia mundur selangkah.

"Kau jelas-jelas memiliki akses untuk masuk ke ruang gantinya, Hangeng-_ssi_." Sembur Kyuhyun dengan sinis. "Kau tahu di mana dia tinggal."

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku yang membantunya pindah ke sana! Ya ampun, aku bahkan punya kunci cadangannya."

Bahu Kyuhyun menegang. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sungmin dengan sorotan khawatir.

Sial. Apakah Sungmin dengan sengaja lupa menyebutkan tentang itu?

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu pada Sungmin! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyakitinya." Kemudian Hangeng menggapai Sungmin. Jemarinya memegang erat lengan Sungmin. "Kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, tidak untuk–"

"Jauhkan tangan gatalmu darinya."

Sungmin merinding mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun.

Hangeng segera menjauh dari Sungmin. "Dengar, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi, _aku–"

Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin dan menariknya ke sisinya. "Aku harus mendapat bukti bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini.'

"K–kau menanyakan alibiku?" Hangeng berkata tergagap.

"Ya, itulah maksudku."

Sekarang Hangeng memerah marah. "Selusin penari bisa meyakinkanmu kalau aku telah bekerja keras bersama mereka selama dua puluh hari terakhir ini. Mereka semua bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kota ini."

"Bagus." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan, senyuman yang lebih menyerupai seringai maut. "Aku akan menkonfirmasi hal itu kepada mereka sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini."

Sungmin bernapas dengan tergesa. "Hangeng, apakah kau pernah melihat seseorang yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang gantiku? Seseorang yang tetap tinggal setelah pertunjukan?" Dia telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama ke petugas panggung, namun tidak ada yang pernah melihat siapapun. Tempat ini terlalu ramai dengan orang yang berkeliaran disaat setelah pertunjukan usai. Sulit untuk memperhatikan satu persatu.

Mata Hangeng memincing menatap Kyuhyun. Dia sepertinya mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan curiga.

"Hangeng?" Sungmin memaksanya menjawab.

"Selalu ada penggemar yang ingin masuk ke ruang ganti penari," kata Hangeng menggerakan bahunya. "Aku sudah pernah katakan kepadamu, Sungmin. Ketika kau menari, kau menjadi seseorang yang...sangat unik."

Keunikan itu...yang telah menarik hatinya kepada Sungmin. Satu malam latihan yang panjang telah berunah menjadi sesuatu bagi mereka. Namun sesuatu itu tidak bertahan lama untuk Hangeng. Tidak bertahan lama karena...

_Tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Kyuhyun._

"Kau tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Sial, bagaimana dengan kamera keamanan?"

"Yah, kami tidak memasanganya di belakang panggung." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah pertunjukan, tempat ini sangat kacau. Sesederhana itu. Apa kau tahu berapa banyak bunga yang diantarkan setelah pertunjukan? Tempat ini berubah menjadi seperti toko bunga dalam sekejap."

Dan seseorang telah menyalip ke sana dengan begitu mudah ditengah kekacauan belakang panggung di akhir pertunjukan.

"Aku akan memeriksanya, ok?" Hangeng menawarkan bantuan ketika suara ketukan terdengar di pintu. "Aku akan bertanya pada orang di sekitar dan mungkin saja seseorang ingat sesuatu. Tapi, Sungmin, kau tahukan seberapa cepat pekerja di belakang panggung berganti orang. Kami memiliki pekerja baru untuk pertunjukan ini."

Ada rotasi pekerja disetiap pertunjukan baru.

Suara ketukan terdengar lagi di pintu. "Hangeng!" suara seorang wanita terdengar memanggil. "Mereka membutuhkanmu di panggung."

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Hangeng meluruskan bahunya. Dan bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau bisa memeriksa alibiku. Bicaralah kepada para penari. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tak akan pernah menyakiti Sungmin, dan aku sangat berharap kau menemukan bajingan yang melakukannya." Kemudian Hangeng menatap sekilas ke arah Sungmin. Matanya menyorot hangat. "Kembalilah padaku. Aku ingin kau menari untukku lagi."

Kemarahan tampak menjalar di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku...tidak bisa.' Sungmin berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" Hangeng bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menebak ekspresi wajah Sungmin. "Jika kau tidak mencoba?"

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar tidak sabaran. "Hangeng, mereka mengacau di luar sana. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Hangeng mengangguk cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, kemudian bergegas pergi.

Pintu di belakangnya dibiarkan terbuka beberapa inci.

"Sebelum kita pergi," Kyuhyun bicara pelan, "Aku akan bertanya kepada pekerja di belakang panggung dan mencari tahu jika ada seseorang yang mengingat sesuatu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi bukankah sekarang sudah terlambat untuk bertanya?" jika Kyuhyun ada di sini untuk menanyai orang lebih awal, menjalankan proses investigasinya, maka mungkin akan lebih banyak bukti, lebih banyak petunjuk yang bisa ditemukan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Akan kutemukan bajingan itu. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur."

Sungmin berharap orang itu tidak akan lolos. Dia mulai berjalan menyelinap dari sisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkap lengannya. "Kau meninggalkan Jeju bahkan tanpa mencoba untuk menari lagi? Kau melarikan diri begitu saja dari sini?"

Kerongkongannya terasa kering. "Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bagiku hanya untuk bisa berjalan kembali." Saat itu setelah semua oprasi selesai di lakukan. "Dan aku mencoba menari." Kenangan menyakitkan muncul dan melekat kuat di ingatannya. "pertama kalinya aku mencoba menari lagi, aku terjatuh dengan muka membentur lantai." Kali pertama, kedua ketiga. Sungmin menatap ke atas, ke arah mata obsidian Kyuhyun. "Hangeng adalah koreografer yang paling menuntut yang pernah aku temui. Aku tahu dia akan bisa melihat kekuranganku ketika melihatku menari. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ia mengatakan–"

_Kau telah kehilangan kemampuanmu, sayang._

Dia bisa membayangkan kata-kata Hangeng dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang akan kau tahu hasilnya tanpa harus mencobanya." Dia sudah merasa cukup di permalukan dan muak dengan rasa sakit saat itu. Berlari sepertinya merupakan rencana yang terbaik. _Melarikan diri._

Dan Sungmin tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai hal ini lagi. "Aku akan pergi berbicara dengan beberapa penari." Kata-kata Sungmin keluar dengan cepat. "Aku akan mencari tahu jika seseorang ingat, atau mungkin hal seperti ini pernah terjadi pada mereka." Rupanya dia mulai merasa putus asa. Ruangan itu terlalu kecil, terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang ada di sini, dan Sungmin ingin keluar dari sana.

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu segera. Dia mungkin belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Tapi dia jelas mampu berlari dengan baik. Pengalamannya membuktikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria Cina itu adalah bajingan yang telah menyentuh Sungmin terlalu banyak. Kyuhyun masih merasa cemburu kepadanya.

_Kau kembali padaku._

Tentu saja Sungmin kembali padanya. dia tidak berpaling ke Hangeng ketika dirinya membutuhkan perlindungan.

Para penari dan pekerja di belakang panggung tidak memberi informasi yang berguna. Mereka tidak ingat apapun.

Atau siapapun.

Banyak sekali penggemar yang datang untuk menemui Sungmin, namun wajah mereka tidak bisa diingat dengan jelas.

_Tidak berguna._

Ketika mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka telah menarik perhatian penari dan koreografer. Mereka kemudian bergerak menuju daftar pencarian nomor dua.

Kyuhyun sudah pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini sebelumnya. Terlalu sering, dan bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadarinya. _Aku harus memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja._

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya." Sungmin bergumam di sampingnya ketika mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu. "Dan aku tidak bisa katakan bahwa aku senang kembali ke sini lagi."

Bau cairan pembunuh kuman memenuhi hidung Kyuhyun. Beberapa perawat berjalan tergesa melewatinya. Sebuah keluarga berjalan tergesa melewati mereka sembari membawa bunga dan balon.

Dokter yang menangani Sungmin sedang bertugas hari ini. Kyuhyun sudah mengecek jadwal dokter Jung Yunho sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan dia juga sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu apakah Yunho atau Hangeng pernah mengambil penerbangan ke Seoul baru-baru ini.

Ternyata keduanya tidak pergi ke sana.

Tapi kedua orang itu bisa saja menggunakan mobil ke sana. Menyebrang menggunakan fery.

Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat perawat jaga. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter Jung Yunho."

Perawat itu mendongak. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian dia tersenyum.

Selama bertahun-tahun, sudah banyak sekali wanita yang tesenyum seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun. Senyuman menggoda, menunjukan ketertarikan kepadanya.

Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak tertarik. Sungmin berada di sisinya.

Ketika Sungmin bersamanya, Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

"Dia sedang berkeliling memeriksa pasiennya sekarang, tapi adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya perawat itu sembari berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, jika kau butuh bantuan."

Yang Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini hanya Jung Yunho.

_Salah satu mantan kekasih Sungmin._

Sial. Sulit sekali baginya menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah Tan Hangeng itu. Ketika pria itu terus menerus menyentuh Sungmin, terlalu banyak sentuhan yang terlihat akrab...Kyuhyun ingin mematahkan tangan laki-laki itu.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu lagi. Dia seharusnya bersikap seperti seorang pebisnis. Sisi cerita hidupnya yang berhasil.

Bukan seorang petarung jalanan yang akan mengamuk pada lelaki manapun yang berada terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya hanya dokter Jung Yunho yang bisa membantu kami berdua." Katanya, menarik Sungmin lebih dekat ke sisinya. Sungmin sudah berubah menjadi gelisah ketika mereka memasuki rumah sakit. Itu bukan salahnya, tidak setelah apa yang telah wanita itu lalui. Kyuhyun mengerti dan hanya ingin segera menanyai sang dokter kemudian secepatnya keluar dari rumah sakit itu bersama Sungmin.

"Kapan kira-kira Jung Yunho akan kembali kesini?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya kepada perawat itu.

Seketika itu juga, seolah-olah tahu namanya disebut, Yunho berderap muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Jas putih dokternya melambai saat dia berjalan tergesa ke arah meja jaga, menaruh papan tulisnya di sana. "Tiffany. Pastikan diet rendah Park Jae In-_ssi _tetap dilanjutkan selama minimal dua puluh empat jam kedepan dan..." kalimatnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Karena mendadak dia mendongak.

Dan mengunci tatapannya pada Sungmin.

_Bajingan lainnya yang ingin aku tinju._

Tapi setidaknya berbeda dengan Hangeng, Yunho tidak bergegas menyebrangi ruangan dan membungkus Sungmin dalam pelukan yang terlalu erat.

Yunho praktis tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi tatapan matanya jelas menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

_Ada apa sih dengan wanita ini? Dia seperti magnet yang menarik para lelaki untuk mendekat padanya. Laki-laki satu ini tentu sangat mudah untuk ditarik._

_Membuat kecanduan sejak pertama kali._

"Jung Yunho-_ssi_." Kyuhyun berusaha keras menjaga suaranya terdengar tetap tenang. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan anda beberapa menit saja."

Yunho memandanng Kyuhyun dengan terkejut. Dia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun di situ, tidak sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa diacuhkan.

Dia menyeringai dengan angkuh. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan anda sekarang."

"A-aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaanku." Yunho menatap sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. "Aku punya waktu beberapa menit. Ke arah sini." Kemudian dia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan berjalan kembali ke arah lorong tempat ia muncul.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Yunho dengan sabar, sembari memastikan untuk tidak melepaskan penjagaannya dari Sungmin.

Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin terhadap Yunho? Tinggi pria itu tidak berbeda jauh dari Kyuhyun, dan proporsi tubuhnya menyerupai Kyuhyun.

Jung Yunho terlihat seperti Kyuhyun dalam versi yang lebih aman, lebih dapat diandalkan.

Berkas-berkas bertebaran di dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa foto dalam bingkai berada di atas meja. Yunho mengambil berkas-berkas itu dari atas meja sembai menelungkupkan beberapa foto.

Namun Kyuhyun sempat melihatnya.

_Ya, dia membenci bajingan itu._

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan di sini, Sungmin?" tanya Yunho sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Karena mereka sudah berada jauh dari meja jaga perawat, sikap pura-pura sopan Yunho ketika di depan orang lain mulai terlihat dibuat-buat. "Ku kira kau telah pindah ke Seoul."

_Dokter itu tahu kemana Sungmin pindah._

"Aku memang pindah ke sana." Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau...apakah kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan seseorang telah mendorong mobilku keluar dari jalan?"

Alis mata Yunho yang berwarna gelap menukik dengan cepat. "Apakah karena itu kau kemari? Polisi mengatakan padamu bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda.."

"Seseorang baru saja menyerangku di Seoul." Suaranya melemah. "Sebelum penyerangan itu, seseorang telah mengikutiku selama beberapa hari, tidak...lebih lama dari itu. Orang yang sama yang juga mengikutiku di sini, di Jeju."

Kerutan samar di dahi Yunho semakin dalam. "Dengar, saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan tertekan akibat kecelakaan itu, aku mengerti...tapi polisi mengatakan–"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang polisi katakan," potong Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk membiarkan pria sombong ini membuat ketakutan Sungmin muncul lagi. "Aku tertarik dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Seseorang menyerangnya, dan aku di sini untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya."

Mata Yunho berpindah menatap Kyuhyun. "Memangnya siapa kau? Pengawalnya?"

"Jelas aku bukan pengawalnya." jawab Kyuhyun sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Yunho mencermati wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jari Yunho menjentik tiba-tiba. "Kau tiba di rumah sakit ketika Sungmin pertama kali dibawa ke sini. Pihak manajemen rumah sakit memaksa kami untuk memperbolehkanmu masuk dan menjenguknya."

Dengan pengaruh yang tepat, Kyuhyun menemukan cara untuk masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah memberikan sumbangan dalam jumlah yang besar pada acara amal rumah sakit ini sangat membantunya dalam hal itu.

Mata Yunho membelalak. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"_Kyuhyun_." Dokter itu berkata dengan sinis sembari beralih menatap Sungmin. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, benarkan?"

_Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?_ Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya melihat interaksi antara Yunho dan Sungmin.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga," lanjut Yunho, "ketika kau bilang padaku kau akan pindah kembali ke Seoul, kau akan kembali padanya." dia mendengus. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Sungmin. Kau pergi dan menggantung hubungan kita." Sebuah otot berkedut di rahangnya ketika Yunho mencoba menyimpulkan keadaan yang terjadi. "Menurutmu aku pelakunya? Menurutmu akulah orang yang menguntitmu?"

"Apa kau pelakunya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memucat. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kenyataan itu, sama sekali tidak.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sebalum terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menguntitnya sebelumnya?" Yunho mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Roda kursi itu menggelinding mundur. "Dan tidak, aku tidak mengejarnya ke Seoul. Hubungan seks denganya menyenangkan, tapi percayalah padaku, aku sudah melanjutkan hidup."

_Dokter itu menganggap hubungan seks mereka menyenangkan? _

Setiap otot di tubuh Kyuhyun menengang mendengarnya.

"Sungmin, bisakah kau membiarkanku berbicara berdua saja dengan Yunho?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan lembut. Terlalu lembut.

"Kyuhyun..." kekhawatiran terdengar dari suara Sungmin. Dia cukup mengenal Kyuhyun untuk dapat menebak apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sekilas. "Hanya sebentar saja."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ini menyangkut hidupku."

Kyuhyun seperti bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak kencang karena amarah. Dia memaksakan kembali pandangannya ke dokter itu. "Apakah kau ingat siapa saja yang pernah mengunjungi Sungmin selama dia di rawat di sini?"

"Aku ingat kau pernah mengunjunginya." Tukas Yunho. "Aku tak akan lupa ketika wakil direktur rumah sakit memberitahukan padaku bawah aku harus mengijinkan seseorang pengunjung masuk meskipun itu melanggar aturan rumah sakit."

_Dokter itu benar-benar harus berhenti memancing amarahku_. "Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Aku punya banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingat semuanya–"

"Tapi kau tidak meniduri semua pasienmu." Kyuhyun berhenti. "Setidaknya kuharap kau tidak meniduri mereka semua. Dan karena Sungmin sudah jelas mendapatkan perlakuan khusus darimu, aku pikir mungkin kau lebih memperhatikan siapa yang masuk dan keluar kamarnya."

Mata dokter itu memincing. Amarah merayap naik terlihat dari matanya. "Seorang lelaki Cina." Sembur Yunho. "Hangeng. Dia dan beberapa perempuan rekannya menari juga datang menjenguk. Aku tidak melihat pengunjung lainnya kerena sibuk dengan tugasku memeriksa pasien lain. Merawat pasien lainnya dan bukannya memperhatikan Sungmin setiap saat."

_Dokter itu masih memancing amarahnya... _

"Aku tahu sekarang mengapa kau meninggalkanku, Sungmin," kata Yunho sembari mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja. "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu."

"Maafkan aku," Sungmin berkata pada Yunho.

Kyuhyun menegang. Oh sial, tidak, Sungmin tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada bajingan ini yang sudah bersikap tidak profesional sebagai seorang dokter.

"Aku juga" gumam Yunho. Tatapannya beralih ke pintu. Sambil menggeram dia berkata, "Jika urusan kita sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali bekerja."

Belum, urusannya belum selesai. "Aku harus tahu di mana kau berada selama dua hari terakhir ini." kata Kyuhyun meskipun ia menduga bahwa Tiffany si perawat genit itu bisa memberitahunya.

"Kenapa? Karena menurutmu aku telah terbang ke Seoul dan menyerang Sungmin?" Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menyebrangi ruangan kecil itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. "Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan, Sungmin? Bahwa aku akan menyakitimu? Akulah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu. Akulah orang yang membantumu."

"Bukan itu maksudnya, Yunho." Kata Sungmin. Ada sedikit nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. "Aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak mengerti, orang itu sudah mengamatiku untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Rambutnya jatuh dari balik bahunya ketika Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku lelah selalu merasa ketakutan. Aku ingin orang itu berhenti menggangguku. Kupikir...kami pikir mungkin kau pernah melihat seseorang, atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu–"

"Jika aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membantumu, aku pasti sudah memberitahukannya." Tatapan Yunho menyapu wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia membalikan badannya. Kyuhyun berjalan disisinya sembari memegang lengannya.

Memastikan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun...sebelum Kyuhyun sampai di luar...

Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Memastikan Sungmin tidak bisa masuk kembali ke dalam. Kemudian dia memojokan Yunho.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosongmu." Ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu. "Kyuhyun?" suaranya melengking tinggi terdengar terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan suara Sungmin yang berteriak dari luar. Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah meja. "Jika kau sudah melupakan Sungmin, kenapa masih ada fotonya di atas mejamu?"

Yunho menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Kau sebaiknya punya saksi yang bisa memastikan bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini. Karena jika aku tahu bahwa kau yang telah menguntit Sungmin..." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memberi Yunho tatapan yang membekukan. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan menjadi ancaman dalam hidupnya lagi." _Dia akan melenyapkan Yunho bagaimanapun caranya._

"A-aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa fotonya masih ada di situ. Aku hanya belum sempat membuangnya–"

"Urusanmu sudah selesai dengan Sungmin. Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Dia sudah jelas melupakanmu, dan kau perlu melakukan hal yang sama." Kyuhyun tetap menatap Yunho untuk beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa si dokter mengerti maksud dari ucapanya.

Sungmin menggedor pintu, "Kyuhyun, hentikan!" rasa takut dan amarah menyatu dalam suaranya.

Karena Sungmin ingat seperti apa Kyuhyun yang dulu.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yunho dalam keadaan utuh saat ini.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bersandar di dinding. Membuka pintu dan mendapati wajah panik Sungmin di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Sungmin memukulnya.

Sekarang waktunya untuk mencari perawat tadi dan memastikan keberadaan Yunho dua hari yang lalu.

Pintu terbanting menutup di belakang Kyuhyun, dan dia yakin mendengar suara tangan yang meninju meja kayu.

Bagus. Dokter itu sudah mengerti maksudnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin harusnya telah tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah jodohnya. Tidak ada orang lain yang pantas dengannya. Tidak ada orang lain selain Kyuhyun yang serasi dengannya.

_Mereka ditakdirkan bersama._

Aroma manis tubuh Sungmin masih memenuhi pikirannya. Wajah wanita itu menghantui setiap malamnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi menjauh darinya.

Dan Kyuhyun akan memastikan Sungmin tidak akan melarikan diri darinya.

Sungmin tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi darinya. Dia telah mengawasi Sungmin sejak lama. Dia tahu semua rahasia wanita itu. Si cantik Sungmin telah menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Sungmin bukanlah wanita baik-baik yang selama ini orang kira. Dia bukanlah sang putri tidur yang memerlukan cinta sejatinya.

Sungmin memiliki sisi gelap dalam hidupnya. Sisi itulah yang menarik bagi Kyuhyun.

Sisi gelap Sungmin sangt serasi dengan sisi gelapnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

Tidak sekarang.

Atau selamanya.

Jika itu terjadi, dia akan membunuh Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**o**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**A/N**

_Dan Kyuhyun selalu membuat semua tuduhan kembali mengarah padanya #geleng-geleng kepala. Satu detik saya meyakini bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin tega menyakiti Sungmin, di detik yang lain dia meruntuhkan semua keyakinan itu..._

Halo... chap 4 di sini.

Agak lama dari yang biasa yah?

NCnya kurang hot yah? Haha...memang porsinya segitu. Saya nggak sanggup nambahin kalau berurusan sama bagian 'itu'. Jadi saya biarkan apa adanya sesuai cerita aslinya aja :D

Maap(bow), ada kesibukan di dunia nyata yang tidak bisa saya tinggalkan. Dan sepertinya untuk chap selanjutnya juga tidak akan cepat seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin seminggu, mungkin lebih...saya tidak bisa memastikan.

Dan yang masih bingung mengapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa berpisah akan saya jelaskan di sini.

Mereka berpisah karena menurut Kyuhyun dia adalah penghalang bagi Sungmin untuk meraih impiannya sebagai seorang penari. Ingatkan, Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau dia akan memberikan apapun yang Sungmin inginkan. Dan menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin sangat ingin menjadi seorang penari, karena itu dia 'memberikannya' dengan cara mendorong Sungmin menjauh darinya (mengakhiri hubungan mereka) agar Sungmin bisa menggapai impiannya, karena menurut Kyuhyun dia hanya seorang beban untuk Sungmin (dulu). Tapi Sungmin salah paham. Dia kira Kyuhyun memang sudah nggak suka sama dia, makanya Kyuhyun menjauh dari Sungmin (Kyuhyun masuk militer), padahal waktu itu Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia punya. Yah bayangin aja gimana sakitnya Sungmin saat orang yang dia jadikan pegangan hidup malah melapaskan tangan dan pergi menjauh tanpa dia tahu alasannya.

Untuk chap ini sepertinya akan banyak typo..hehe maap saya lagi males edit(bow)

Untuk yang merasa mereview tapi belum saya balas di chap kemarin, mungkin saya balasnya di chap ini. Sepertinya masih banyak review yang 'terlambat' masuk. Dan yang merasa reviewnya tidak saya balas, silahkan cek di kotak review, mungkin review kalian tidak masuk.

**.**

**o**

**.**

**Special thanks to_**

**dirakyu: **haha... terlambat, Sungmin udah jatuh terlalu jauh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun, semoga chap ini tidak membingungkan yah..

**MalaJaeWook: **nah saya nggak mau komen apa-apa kalau yang itu, si Cho itu memang selalu mencurigakan. Mungkin maksudnya Sungmin, 'tidak setelah dia pindah ke Seoul', karena kan Sungmin baru merasa benar-benar diikuti saat dia berada di Seoul. Atau'tidak setelah kecelakaannya', walaupun dia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho tapi sepertinya Sungmin hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai 'teman tidur' tuh (hehe). Sebenarnya saya juga agak kurang paham maksud dari kalimat itu. Andai saya bisa langsung bertanya pada penulisnya...haha

**fariny: **ne...

**imAlfera: **nah loh saya bingung deh mau balas apa :D

**dewiktubagus: **iya, sama-sama. Iya tu NCnya (nunjuk atas), maap kalau jauh dari ekspetasi, hehe. Iya, Kyuhyun itu memang amat sangat mencurigakan. Dia itu kaya dua sisi mata uang. Ne cheonma...

**abilhikmah: **haha oke, akan saya simpan jawabannya. Nanti akan kita buka sama-sama di akhir ff ini..

**anakyumin: **hampir semua 'pria' di sini berasal dari masa lalunya, hayoooo yang mana? :D...oh itu sebenarnya sudah pernah Kyuhyun jelasin di Chap 2 loh, ("Changmin menelponku ketika dia bergegas memasuki studio itu. Dia melihat lampunya gelap. Hanya lima menit saja, aku bergegas menemuimu, tapi aku tidak bisa sampai di sana cukup cepat") silahkan di baca lagi.

**ratu kyuhae: **haha, saya juga cukup tertarik dengan Jonghyun (dulu, hehe). Saya heran, mengapa Hyukjae atau Kyuhyun yang selalu jadi kambing hitam jika otak yadong readers mulai 'aktif'? poor them..XD. Ya, karena saya selalu menunggu salah satu reader yang pernah membaca novel aslinya. Biar bisa menegur saya, jika suatu saat ff ini melenceng terlalu jauh dari cerita aslinya. Atau jika ada penambahan dan pengurangan cerita dari saya yang membuat feel-nya berkurang. Tapi berhubung kamu hanya membaca setengah cerita, saya hanya bisa berharap semoga kamu bisa mengikuti ff ini sampai akhir

**minnieGalz: **hehe, maap yang kemarin memang nggak gitu banyak yang saya rubah. Jadinya gitu deh, agak lebih berat. Iya saya juga suka ff/novel/cerita yang 'pria'nya posesif (hehe).

Mian, yang ini dan seterusnya nggak bakal bisa secepat sebelumnya (bow).

**ChoLee: **haha...ayo, silahkan ditebak. Iya dia suka, makanya Kyuhyun esmosi gitu sama Siwon...

Seneng banget kalau ceritanya udah mulai kebaca. Iya sebaiknya jangan main asal tebak dulu, analisis dulu tiap kejadiannya. Nah...saya benci banget sama cerita yang seperti itu (hehe). Sudah bertegang-tengang ria, eh nggak taunya cuma mimpi. Itu rasanya duongkol banget deh.

**bananajoyer: **iya memang ceritanya Cynthia Eden ini menarik banget, hehe. Haha memang semua kecurigaan selalu berarah ke Kyuhyun. Semua pada 'pasang mata' tuh sama tingkah lakunya. Kamu orang kedua yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki alter ego. Okesip... ini sudah dilanjut.

Haha... makin banyak tersangka kan? Nah itu sudah saya bongkar di A/N (atas). Sepertinya tidak akan ada flashback...

Iya, makasih

**kimpichiadjah: **iyaaaaaaa... ini lanjuttttt...

**delimandriayani: **iya, ni fanfic memang bacanya mesti dalam suasana tenang, waktu senggang, sendirian, nggak banyak pikiran (bekap mulut#kebanyakan omong,,hehe). Junsu itu orang dari masa lalu yang pernah hampiiiiiir nge-rape Sungmin. Jungmo di sini bukan jadi seangga pengganggu Kyumin kok, dia Cuma numpang lewat, jadi teman kerjanya Siwon.

Iya, perlahan calon tersangka mulai bermunculan (nambah bingung readers, hehe). Tu NCnya, saya tulis berdasarkan cerita aslinya. Nggak sanggup buat nambahin, kalau baca doang sih doyan,,,wkwkwk.

**SparkyuminaELF: **iya ceritanya Cynthia Eden memang bagus (walaupun agak berat). Haha Kyuhyun kena lagi (makanya Kyu, jadi orang jangan misterius banget. Bawaannya curigaan mulu sama kamu). Nah... itu biar waktu saja yang akan menjawabnya (tsahhhh,,,wkwkwk). Silahkan dilanjutkan bacanya... semoga tambah penasaran...#haha digeplak.

**Guest: **iya, memang. Diakan memang selalu begitu... bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau nggak posesif, right?

**Gye0mindo: **hehe yang ini agak telat kayaknya. Nggak papa, saya nggak pernah memaksa kalian untuk mereview ff ini. Karena niat awal saya menulis ff remake ini hanya ingin berbagi apa yang saya suka. Tapi ternyata yang paling menyenangkan saat menjadi author itu adalah saat 'berinteraksi' dengan pembaca. Itu membuat saya semangat (hehe). Wah...nggak bisa di jawab kalau itu mah, lebih seru kalau kita main tebak-tebakan dulu (hehe). Iya, domo arigatou

**aekyo ming: **iya, saya juga suka cerita ini, membuat penasaran. Salut banget sama penulisnya (Cynthia Eden)...

**Guest: **iya

**InKyu: **haha, saya senang melihat kalian penasaran. Okesip, mau saya kunci jawabannya?(hehe). Iya ini Nc-nya (secukupnya,haha). Saya kelahiran 90, dan memiliki zodiak yang sama dengan abang ikan#dijitak Hae.

**ajid kyumin: **uhmmmmmmm...kyu bukan yah? Haha, nggak seru ah kalau saya jawab sekarang. Ntaran aja yah...hehe.

**PaboGirl: **nah...saya yakin habis baca chap ini si Kyu pasti makin di curigain. Pola pikirnya gitu baget sih.

**MT: **iya nggak papa, nyante aja,,hehe. Iya ini udah lanjut, walaupun nggak cepet, hehe mian. Owhh,,,, kasian keyboardnya. Baru kok, tahun 2013.


	6. Chapter 5

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

**.**

**o**

**.**

"Perjalanan ini buang-buang waktu." Pesawat mereka mengudara, bahkan suara mesinpun tidak mampu menembus kenyamanan pesawat ini. Jemari Sungmin sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di seberangnya. Dengan kaki terbuka lebar, mengenai kaki Sungmin, dan segelas wine di tangannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya...tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melakukan itu." Mantan-mantannya. Sejak Jonghyun menetap di Jepang, dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar tersangka yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itu harapan Sungmin.

Alibi Yunho dan Hangeng sudah diperiksa. Empat orang penari mendukung cerita Hangeng. Dan perawat centil –Tiffany –itu dengan cepat memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang kegiatan terbaru Yunho.

"Aku butuh bertemu mereka," Kyuhyun menyesap winenya, "Dan melihat reaksi mereka terhadapmu." Kata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin tajam

"Kepadaku? Uh...mereka sama sekali tidak bereaksi–"

Kyuhyun menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. "Hangeng melihatmu sebagai sebuah obsesi. Obsesinya. Penarinya yang dia kontrol."

_Ya, memang benar. _Sungmin memandang ke luar jendela. Itulah alasan mengapa Sungmin memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Mereka menjalin hubungan hanya seminggu saat Sungmin menyadari dia membuat kesalahan dengan berhubungan dengan Hanggeng.

"Sementara untuk dokter itu, dia berbohong." Kyuhyun menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Tiffany sudah mengatakan kalau Yunho sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Jeju selama dua bulan. Namun Kyunyun sepertinya ragu, tapi Tiffany sudah memperlihatkan bukti –janji temu pasien dengan Yunho.

"Jung Yunho akan menerimamu kembali jika dia bisa. Dia mungkin masih masturbasi dengan membayangkanmu."

Mulut Sungmin terbuka. Tidak mungkin, Sungmin tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Kau tidak mungkin tahu tentang itu–"

"Tentu aku tahu. Karena aku melakukan hal yang sama sampai aku mendapatkanmu kembali." Kyuhyun membuka sabuk pengamannya. Memandang Sungmin dengan mata yang berkilat. "Kemari, Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak ingin beranjak. "Kita tidak mendapatkan hal yang berguna di Jeju." Kenapa suara Kyuhyun menjadi parau?

Tatapan panasnya menatap Sungmin. "Aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan polisi. Aku sudah mempelajari laporan tentang kecelakaanmu. Aku sebenarnya mempelajari banyak hal–"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita belum tahu siapa yang melakukan ini–"

"Kemarilah."

Suaranya semakin mendalam.

"Aku ingin di sini." Jantungnya berdebar keras dan cepat di dadanya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mengenai kaki Kyuhyun. Gerakan itu tidak di sengajanya, iya kan?

"Itu belum cukup dekat." jemari Kyuhyun mengetuk masing-masing lengan kursinya. "Aku suka rok yang kau pakai."

Bukan berarti Sungmin memiliki banyak pilihan pakaian. Sejak Kyuhyun-lah yang mengepak pakaiannya untuk perjalanan ini, jadi dia hanya mengenakan apa yang ada.

Saat ini, Sungmin mengenakan rok hitam panjang dan atasan senada.

Sementara pakaian dalamnya?

Stoking dengan garter belt.

"Apa yang dimaksud Yunho saat dia berkata '_setelah malam itu'_?"

Nafas Sungmin memberat. Dia tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Dia tidak ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun kejadian _'malam itu'_. Dia ingin menyimpan sedikit harga dirinya.

"Sungmin..."

Kepalanya terangkat. "Itu tidak penting. Kami sudah berakhir."

"Kau dan Yunho memang." Kyuhyun tidak bergerak dari duduknya. "Tapi kau dan aku baru saja memulai kembali." Pandangannya menyapu Sungmin. "Kenapa kau takut kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Sungmin. "Aku tidak!" bantahnya cepat.

"Tentu saja, kau takut. Kau sudah takut padaku sejak malam itu saat kita bertemu."

Sungmin mengingat malam itu. "Kau menyelamatkanku malam itu."

"Aku menakutimu karena aku sangat kasar. Karena selama sesaat, kau melihat aku yang sebenarnya –diriku yang sangat sulit untuk ku sembunyikan dari orang lain."

Pria yang berjalan di jalan kekerasan. Yang suka berkelahi dengan amarah yang tidak ditahan-tahan.

"Tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang pernah melihatku saat aku lepas kendali seperti malam itu." Pandangannya memaku Sungmin. "Aku berhati-hati dengan mereka, untuk memastikan aku selalu terkendali."

Sungmin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi orang lain saat bersamaku."

"Tidak. Tidak denganmu." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh rambut Sungmin dan membawanya kebelakang telinganya. "Dan karena itulah kau takut. Karena kau tahu betapa berbahayanya aku, dan kau tetap menginginkanku."

_Iya memang._

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan beberapa langkah dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kepangkuannya. Dalam beberapa detik, Kyuhyun memposisikan kakinya sehingga Sungmin duduk mengangkanginya. Membuat kewanitaannya menekan kajantanan Kyuhyun.

Bibirnya dileher Sungmin, menciuminya. "Beritahu aku tentang malam itu...malam saat kau berpisah dengan Yunho."

Mata Sungmin tertutup. Menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyelinap ke bawah rok Sungmin. Menyentuh pahanya. Ototnya menegang di bawah sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dia." _Tidak akan._

Jemari Kyuhyun naik semakin keatas. Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Kalau saja Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi...

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin?"

Sungmin memaksa matanya terbuka. Untuk bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku menginginkanmu." Ucap Sungmin tanpa ragu.

Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat. "Pilotnya dekat. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengarmu?"

Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang. "A-aku tidak akan bersuara."

"Aku membuatmu berteriak saat kau orgasme." Kata Kyuhyun frontal.

Nafasnya tertahan. Jari Kyuhyun bergerak semakin ke atas. Sungmin bisa merasakan jari Kyuhyun yang menelusuri tepi celana dalamnya. Membuatnya merinding. Lalu Kyuhyun menyentuh intinya dari luar celana. Membelainya dan Sungmin semakin menekan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan bersuara." Bisik Sungmin.

"Kita lihat saja..." Gumam Kyuhyun. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik celana dalam Sungmin. "Oh, sayang, kau sudah sangat basah." Tangan Kyuhyun membelainya, menggoda, menyiksa Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin terkunci di belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Dia meremas kursinya saat jari Kyuhyun mendorong masuk ke celah basahnya. Ke dalam tubuhnya.

Itu tidak cukup. Sungmin butuh lebih.

Jempol Kyuhyun menekan clitnya. Menekan, memutar, dan membuat pingggul Sungmin semakin mendorong ke arah tangan Kyuhyun.

Kukunya menembus kursi saat jari kedua Kyuhyun mendorong masuk.

Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya. Lidahnya menjilati kulit Sungmin, lalu dia merasakan gigitan Kyuhyun pada lehernya. "Kau ingin datang bukan?"

_Ya..dia hampir..._

"Tapi belum." Ucapnya dan Kyuhyun menarik jarinya keluar. Mengelus, tapi tidak mendorong Sungmin ke arah kenikmatan. "Belum waktunya."

Kepanya berputar. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Beritahu aku tentang malam itu."

_Apa-apaan?_

Sungmin berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, menjauh darinya. "Tidak." _Kenapa dia harus tahu segalanya tentangku? Beberapa hal yang menjadi rahasiaku adalah urusanku._

Sungmin berusaha kembali ke kursinya. Lupakan tentang keanggunan. Meskipun harus jatuh dia tidak peduli. Terserah. Apapun yang dia butuhkan untuk kabur.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia menarik Sungmin kembali, dan walaupun masih terhalang dengan kain, namun kejantanan Kyuhyun yang panjang dan tebal menekan kewanitaannya yang basah. "Tidak ada tempat untuk lari."

Tidak ketika mereka berada di hampir 30.000 kaki di udara.

"Dan kau tidak ingin lari, tidak dariku. Karena sejauh apapun kau berlari, akulah satu-satunya tempatmu kembali." Mulutnya kembali menekan leher Sungmin. Di area pertemuan bahu dan lehernya. Daerah tersensitif Sungmin. Melemahkannya.

Dia benci merasa lemah di depan Kyuhyun. Begitu rentan. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun memiliki kuasa atas tubuhnya. Atas dirinya. Tidak seharusnnya dia-

_Dia bukan satu-satunya yang dapat memegang kendali._

Tekad memenuhi Sungmin. Dia tidak akan mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun. Dia akan membuktikan kepada Kyuhyun, kalau hasrat Kyuhyun terhadapnya juga sama.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak diantara mereka. Meraih kejantanannya. Membelainnya melalui celana yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Kejantanannya mengeras dibawah sentuhan Sungmin.

"Sungmin...'

"Pesawat akan segera mendarat. Aku sudah selesai bicara." Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bicara. Sungmin melepaskan kancing celanya Kyuhyun dan menurunkan resletingnya. Kyuhyun tidak memakai celana dalam. Kebiasaannya. Tangan Sungmin melingkar pada kenjantananya dan memompanya naik turun. Sekali. Dua kali. Benda itu telah basah karena cairan precum.

Menyentuhnya membuat Sungmin terangsang. Itulah kelemahannya.

Itu juga kelemahan Kyuhyun.

Nafas mereka mulai tidak teratur. Kyuhyun menggeram ketika jemarinya menyentuh kewanitaan Sungmin yang basah. Jemarinya mendorong masuk ke dalam seirama dengan sentuhan Sungmin di kejantanannya. Ini sungguh nikmat, sangat nikmat, tangan saling mengelus, membelai. Sungmin masih mengenakan roknya. Branya, celana dalamnya...Kyuhyun hanya mendorong celananya kesamping.

Kejantanannya panas, keras, dan kuat di tangan Sungmin. Kelembapan terasa diujung kejantanannya, dan Sungmin tahu sedikit lagi-

"Tidak seperti ini," geram Kyuhyun, kata-katanya gelap dan keras. "Aku ingin keluar di dalammu. Aku ingin mengisi milikmu dengan spermaku."

Kyuhyun merobek celana dalam Sungmin, mengangkat pinggulnya dan mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan pintu masuk kewanitaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendorong masuk ke dalamnya.

Kyuhyun memenuhinya dalam sekali dorongan. Begitu dalam hingga untuk sesaat Sungmin tidak dapat bergerak. Lututnya berada di kedua sisi pinggul Kyuhyun. Salah satunya terjepit di lengan kursi, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lagi. Tidak, dia menggerakkan Sungmin. Mengangkatnya naik, dan membawanya turun kembali.

"Bisakah kau...ughh..tetap diam...?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan pupil mata yang melebar. "Atau apakah..kauhh akan berteriak...untukku?" jantung mereka berpacu lebih cepat, seperti akan melompat dari dada mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun memanjakan clitnya, menambah rangsangannya untuk Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun menempatkan Sungmin sebegitu rupa hingga di setiap dorongan membuat kejantanannya mengenai titik nikmat Sungmin.

Mereka bercinta dengan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Aku suka saat kau berteriak."

Pelepasannya semakin dekat. mengencangkan tubuhnya. Berputar dan berkobar di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong keras. Makin keras. Pegangannya semakin kencang, membuat Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan meninggalkan bekas memar.

Kyuhyun mendorong semakin dalam. _Terlalu dalam._

Sungmin meledak dengan pelepasannya yang sangat kuat hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Tangisan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya,,hell, ya!" Kyuhyun menemukan pelepasannya. Sungmin dapat merasakan sperma Kyuhyun yang panas memenuhi dirinya. Tidak tertampung.

Selama beberapa saat, Sungmin tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang mengguncang tubuhnya dalam gelombang yang sangat keras. Nafasnya masih tersengal. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat.

"Benar-benar cantik..." Kyuhyun membelai rambutnya, menciuminya.

Apa ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menciumnya di pesawat?

"Kami akan mulai mengurangi ketinggian..." suara pilot menyentuh telinganya. "Mohon pastikan anda mengenakan sabuk pengaman."

Pipinya merona.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

Dia berteriak. Pada akhirnya Sungmin berteriak saat pelepasannya tadi.

Dengan gemetar Sungmin mencoba menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Celana dalamnya tergeletak di lantai. Sungmin mencoba untuk meraihnya.

Tapi tangan Kyuhyun menyambar celana dalam itu lebih cepat dari Sungmin. Menggenggamnya. "Ini sudah rusak. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru."

Sungmin terduduk di kursinya. Pahanya gemetar, dia masih bisa merasakan Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya. Sungmin merasakan sperma Kyuhyun yang mengalir di pahanya. Kewanitaannya terus mengejang.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sungmin memasang sabuk pengaman. Sungmin mencoba mengurangi getarannya dengan menekan kedua kakinya.

Dengan sangat pelan, Kyuhyun memperbaiki pakaiannya. Dalaman Sungmin tersimpan di sakunya. Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin. "Itu dia." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"A-apa itu?" kenapa dia harus gugup di depan Kyuhyun?

"Kau memang takut padaku, tapi kau tetap menginginkanku." Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa sedikitpun rasa lucu. "Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah kau menginginkanku karena takut kepadaku?"

Pesawat mulai menurun, Sungmin dapat merasakan perubahannya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku pikir kau menyukai sisi gelapku, Sungmin. Karena itu sangat berbeda darimu."

Sungmin bukanlah cahaya bagi kegelapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia melihat beberapa hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

_Seharusnya Kyuhyun melihat sisi gelapku._

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan." Pandangannya seperti menembus Sungmin. "Aku hampir saja membunuh orang –Junsu –saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Dan sekarang...sekarang kau tahu kalau aku akan membunuh untukmu. Dalam sekejap mata, tanpa keraguan."

Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak...aku tidak datang kepadamu karena aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang." Itu bukanlah dirinya.

"Kau yakin tentang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya. "Apa kau sangat, sangat yakin? Pikirkan tentang itu, Sungmin. Pikirkan tentang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan terhadap pria yang mengejarmu."

Pesawatnya sedikit bergetar. Sungmin meremas lengan kursinya. "Aku ingin dia berhenti. Aku tidak ingin dia mati."

"Jika benar dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu, jika dia orang yang mencoba untuk membunuhmu...apa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa aku hanya akan menyerahkannya pada polisi?" matanya menyapu wajah Sungmin. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu."

Sungmin tidak bisa bicara, karena Kyuhyun benar. Dia memang mengenal Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik. Dia mungkin seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi selalu ada sisi liar dalam dirinya. Berada di bawah permukaan, menunggu untuk terlepas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sekarang kau mengerti aku, dan aku mengerti dirimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Studio menarinya akan dibuka besok. Sungmin berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang berada di ruangan itu.

Tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca. Anak buah Kyuhyun sudah mengurus semua itu. Tidak ada lagi lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Dan setiap kali pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup, alarm akan berbunyi 'beep'.

"Kau sudah selesai untuk malam ini, Sungmin-_ssi_?"

Sungmin memandang kearah Changmin. Kyuhyun memaksa agar Changmin ikut bersamanya saat dia ingin memastikan persiapa studionya. Dan dia tentu saja tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ditemani membuatnya merasa aman.

Karena Sungmin sudah merasa takut saat pertama kali berada di dalam studio.

_Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanya membuatku takut. _Studio ini penting baginya. Ini adalah mimpinya yang baru, kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru.

"Aku sudah selesai." Lantai sudah bersih. Bar sudah ada di tempatnya. Besok para muridnya akan mendapatkan studio yang sempurna.

Langkah kecil. Itulah rencananya. Untuk memulai beberapa kelas dan mengembangkan studio ini hingga menjadi yang terbaik di Seoul. Dia bisa melakukannya.

_Aku akan melakukannya._

Sungmin menghampiri Changmin dengan tersenyum penuh tekad. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."

Changmin mengangguk. "Kapan saja."

Sungmin tertawa. "Aku ragu kalau kau terbiasa, menyediakan jasa pengawal di studio menari.'

"Kau kasus spesial untuk bos. Apa yang penting menurutnya..." Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Itu yang terpenting buatku." Dia memeriksa jam tangannya. "Bos akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

Hampir dua belas jam sejak terakhir dia melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memilikii pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, sementara Sungmin harus memeriksa studionya. Dan...

_Aku ingin sedikit jarak._

Karena dia meninggalkan Sungmin yang gemetar setelah sesi bercinta mereka di pesawat.

Dia melangkah keluar dengan Changmin. Berhenti sejenak, Sungmin mengaktifkan alarm. Lalu mereka berada di luar. Malam ini tidak sedingin beberapa malam yang lalu.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling area membuatnya sadar bahwa hanya mobil Changmin yang berada di parkiran. Selebihnya gelap dan sepi dan-

Sungmin mengerang. "Tasku tertinggal. Aku akan segera kembali, oke?"

Changmin menahan tangannya. "Tidak Sungmin-_ssi_, bukan begitu caranya. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau tidak-"

"Perintah bos. Kemana kau pergi, aku ikut."

Benar. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin berdebat. Dia berbalik mengarah ke pintu. Dia membuka kunci dan menonaktifkan alarm. Changmin mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pintunya berbunyi saat mereka masuk, semua lampu langsung menyala.

"Beri aku waktu beberapa menit." Sungmin berbicara lewat bahunya saat dia berjalan ke dalam. "Aku meninggalkan tasku-"

Semua lampu mendadak mati.

Tidak, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kyuhyun sudah menyewa tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki sekringnya.

Lalu dia berbalik. "Changmin!"

_Buk._

Sungmin menegang.

Suara erangan terdengar olehnya. Nafasnya tercekik. "Changmin?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

Sungmin tidak bergerak. Tidak selangkahpun.

"C-Changmin?" dia kembali memanggil. Alarm sama sekali tidak berbunyi. Alarm hanya berbunyi sekali saat mereka masuk.

_Apa kami sudah menutup pintunya?_

Changmin berada di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sungmin berjalan di depan. Berpikir kalau Changmin menutup pintu, tapi sepertinya tidak.

_Apakah Changmin menutup pintunya saat mereka masuk?_

Terdengar suara air yang dituang di sekelilingnya. Sungmin mengambil nafas, dia gemetar saat menyadari bahwa itu bukan hanya air.

Bau yang menyengat menyadarkannya kalau itu bensin.

"Tidak!" Sungmin berteriak dan berlari ke depan. "Changmin!" dia terpeleset sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, dan Sungmin jatuh memebentur lantai. Sakit menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, saat kaki kirinya terkilir.

Tangannya meraba-raba di tengah kegelapan. Dan dia menyentuh bahu yang keras. Rambut. "Changmin?" tangannya menyusuri wajah dan kepalanya, dan dia dapat merasakan cairan yang lengket. _Darah._

Cahaya berkedip di kegelapan. Sebuah korek. "Akulah satu-satunya."

Suara itu membuatnya merinding.

Korek itu dilemparkan.

Dan api mulai menyebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghentikan jaguarnya dan melompat keluar. Matanya tertuju pada studio –pada warna kuning dan emas yang menyinari studio itu.

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Mobil Changmin berada di sebelah kiri jalan. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaaan mereka –Changmin dan Sungmin.

_Jangan berada di dalam sana. Jangan._

Tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara isakan. "Tolong aku!"

Suara Sungmin, datang dari dalam.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju gedung saat jendela pecah dan kaca berterbangan di sekelilingnya.

Pintu utama terbuka, asap keluar dari sana. Dia berlari ke dalam, menuju langsung ke arah asap.

Kobaran api menyinari studio. Sungmin berada di lantai. Terbatuk dan berusaha menarik tubuh pingsan Changmin kel arah pintu.

"Tolong aku." Sungmin berteriak lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun. Air mata membasahi pipinya. "A-aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri!"

Karena berat Changmin tiga kali beratnya. Api menyebar di sekitar Sungmin. Terlalu dekat. kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sungmin. Menariknya menjauh dari Changmin.

_Bawa Sungmin ke tempat yang aman. Keluarkan dia._

Sungmin berteriak dan meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku harus menolong Changmin!" tapi Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Apinya terlalu dekat. mencoba menyambar kulit Sungmin.

Dia berlari keluar dengan Sungmin. Sungmin masih terbatuk karena asap yang dihirupnya. Dia dikelilingi api dan asap sudah terlalu lama.

Setelah dia menurunkan Sungmin, secepatnya Sungmin mencoba kembali ke dalam gedung. Kyuhyun menangkap dan menariknya kembali. "Jangan bergerak." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Amarah dan ketakutan mengalir di darahnya. Sebuah kombinasi yang mematikan.

Wajah Sungmin dipenuhi air mata. "Dia akan mati! Kita harus mengeluarkannya-"

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya." Janji Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau harus tetap disini." Kyuhyun harus memastikan bahwa Sungmin aman.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke dalam api. Dia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam gedung. Api sudah semakin membesar, menyebar kemana-mana. Kobaran api hampir mengenai kaki Changmin.

Dia meraih temannya. Menariknya. Lalu mengangkat Changmin di bahunya seperti gaya pemadam kebakaran. _Kita akan keluar dari sini._

Paru-parunya seperti terbakar. Tempat ini terlalu panas. Dia melangkah ke arah pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak!" Sungmin berteriak saat api menembus atap studionya.

Kyuhyun belum keluar. Dia berlari ke dalam kobaran api untuk mengeluarkan Changmin.

_Dan dia mengaharapkanku tetap berada di luar? Sementara dia menghadapi api?_

Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak untuk sedetik lagi. Terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah kembali.

Sungmin berlari kedepan. Ke arah studio yang terbakar.

Bunyi sirine terdengar di belakangnya.

Dia berada di pintu, berlari ke dalam karena dia ingin menyusul Kyuhyun. Hanya saja-

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. "Sudah kubilang..." Kyuhyun menggeram. "Menjauh dari api."

Kyuhyun menggendong Changmin di bahunya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berlari menjauhi gedung, karena api semakin membesar dan hampir mencapai mereka.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Changmin ke tanah. Bajunya di penuhi jelaga saat dia membungkuk di depan Changmin. "Ayo teman, jangan lakukan ini..."

Changmin terbatuk.

"Hell, ya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Petugas paramedis turun dari ambulan dan berlari ke arah mereka.

Sungmin melirik dari bahunya. Para pemadam kebakaran berupaya memadamkan api, tapi tidak banya yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan studionya.

Api sudah menghanguskan tempat itu.

Petugas paramedis mengikat Changmin ke tandu. Mereka membawanya menuju ambulan. Salah satu petugas berusaha membawa Sungmin.

Sungmin mendorongnya menjauh."Aku baik-baik saja." Dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari api. Petugas kebakaran berusaha mengendalikan api agar tidak mengenai bangunan yang lain. Bangunan yang untungnya sudah kosong pada saat itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ambulan yang membawa Changmin. Dia bisa saja tewas dalam kebakaran itu. Sungmin sudah berusaha menarik Changmin, menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi dia hanya mampu menggerakannya sedikit.

Api itu benar-benar lapar. Begitu panas. Begitu liar.

_Akulah satu-satunya._

Changmin bisa saja tewas karena dirinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya..." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekatinya. "Terjadi di sana?"

"Itu juga yang ingin ku ketahui." Ucap Choi Siwon saat detektif itu melangkah mendekati Sungmin, menutupi pandangannya dari kobaran api tersebut.

Siwon? Sungmin tidak melihat dia datang. Tapi Sungmin melirik sekitar dan melihat beberapa mobil polisi ada di sana. Mereka kelihatannya sedang mengatur semacam pembatas.

"Sungmin," lanjut Siwon, berdehem, "Bisa beritahu aku apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

_Sebuah kebakaran baru saja terjadi. Tidak bisakah kau lihat itu? Besar, sangat besar. Mengahancurkan mimpiku._

"Dia ada di sini." Sungmin hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. "Dia merencanakan kebakaran ini. Me-mencoba membunuhku dan Changmin."

Dan jika Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana. Bajingan itu mungkin akan berhasil.

Kobaran semakin membesar ke langit, menyinari malam.

Bau asap tercium di udara dan Sungmin menyaksikan mimpinya hangus terbakar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebakaran melahap studio itu. Membakar dan menghanguskan, dan bahkan pemadam kebakaran tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Sungmin menyaksikan semua itu.

Menatap semua itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Dan dia, sebaliknya, menatap Sungmin.

_Aku harus menghukummu._

Setelah apa yang dia lakukuan, Sungmin harus di beri pelajaran.

Saat asap membumbung tinggi diudara dan petugas kebakaran mundur, diapun tersenyum.

Dia sangat yakin Sungmin tidak akan melupakan malam ini dalam waktu dekat.

_Sekarang kau akan selalu memikirkan...seperti aku yang selalu memikirkanmu._

Di. Setiap. Waktu.

**.**

**o**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**A/N**

Maap lama...#bow

Saya tidak akan banyak cuap-cuap disini.

Balasan reviewnya saya tumpuk di chap depan yah...

Ini buru-buru banget. Saya mau segera menyelesaikan chap 6nya.

See you next chap, ^ . ~


	7. Chapter 6

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

**.**

**o**

**.**

"Kau tidak melihat siapapun?" tuntut Siwon saat mereka berada di ruang introgasi.

_Introgasi._

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kaki terbuka sembarangan di depannya. Detektif itu bersikeras membawa Sungmin ke markas untuk melakukan introgasi mengenai kebakaran yang telah menghanguskan studionya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin ikut ke markas polisi ini untuk di introgasi, tapi dia tahu bahwa Siwon tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mendapatkan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mencium bau asap, mungkin karena bajunya sempat terbakar saat dia menyelamatkan Changmin. Ketika langit-langitnya telah rubuh, dia mencoba, berusaha keras masuk dengan cepat dan benar. Beberapa inci lagi, berdua dia dengan Sungmin hampir terpanggang hidup-hidup di dalam studio itu.

Nafasnya berhembus perlahan. Dia sudah keluar dari kebakaran itu dan berhasil membawa Changmin ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Temannya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi jika Kyuhyun datang ke studio sedikit terlambat saja...

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun," Sungmin berkata pelan. "Tapi aku mendengarnya, menumpahkan bensin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bensin?" Siwon berhenti melangkah bolak-balik dan memincingkan matanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Corengan hitam melintang di leher kanannya. "Baunya. Sangat khas, bukan begitu?"

Siwon menatapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Semua ini sangat membuang waktu. "Bisakah kau memastikannya, detektif, mencari bajingan yang melakukan semua ini? Dari perhitunganku, ini pembakaran yang disengaja dan penyerangan, semuanya dalam beberapa hari." _ Lebih seperti usaha pembunuhan._

Bibir Siwon merapat. "Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Lampunya mati." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat kilatan korek apinya, lalu aku mendengar suaranya.'

Kyuhyun menegang. Sungmin tidak menceritakan bagian ini, belum menceritakan.

"Apa katanya?" desak Siwon.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya." Sungmin menjadi sangat pucat. "Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya."

"Kau tidak mengenali suaranya?" Siwon menarik kursi kearah luar berlawanan arah dengan meja. Dia memutarnya, lalu duduk, menaruh tangannya di sandaran kursi. "Kau tidak merasa familiar dengan suaranya, sama sekali?"

"Dia berbisik serak." Bahunya berputar. "Jadi, tidak, aku tidak mengenal suaranya. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa dia atau mengapa dia melakukan ini."

Jari Siwon mengetuk kursi. "Kau pikir dia orang yang sama dengan yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu di Jeju?" Kemudian tangannya meraih kedepan dan membuka folder yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja. Dia memberikan beberapa 'barang bukti', berupa foto hitam putih.

Foto dari sebuah kendaraan. Mobil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat foto-foto itu lalu menengadah, menemukan Siwon menatapnya tajam. "Saat kau melakukan perjalanan kecilmu, aku melakukan penyelidikan." Kata Siwon.

_Bagus. Aku senang kau melakukan tugasmu._

"Aku berbicara dengan detektif yang menangani kasusmu di Jeju." Siwon melihat sekias pada Sungmin. "Dia bilang kau yakin ada seseorang yang menyebabkan kecelakaan yang menimpamu."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun memberikan fotonya lagi ke Siwon, setelah dia puas melihat 'barang bukti' itu. "Aku juga berbicara padanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan cerita Sungmin."

"Karena tidak ada saksi saat terjadinya tabrakan. Tidak ada cat dari mobil lain. Tidak ada tanda mobinya ditabrak oleh mobil lain." Potong Siwon.

"Mobilku..." suara Sungmin terdengar sangat jauh. "Berputar 4 kali. Menghantam jalan dengan kuat. Ada banyak bukti di sekitar tempat itu."

"Detektif itu pikir itu adalah kecelakaan tunggal." Lanjut Siwon. Tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Sungmin. "Aku bukan dia. Aku tahu kau ketakutan, dan jelas terlihat kau punya alasan untuk itu."

Seharusnya terlihat seperti itu untuk semua orang.

"Aku tebak Kyuhyun-_ssi_ membawamu ke Jeju karena dia berpikir mungkin ini perbuatan salah satu mantanmu, huh?" sekarang pandangan Siwon dibelokkan lagi pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana caramu memecahkannya?"

"Aku telusuri alibi mereka." Dan sejauh ini, pelakunya tidak muncul. Jadi...tidak, cara ini tidak bisa memancing pelakunya keluar.

Siwon mengerutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Menelusuri alibi mereka...ide yang bagus." Dia meletakan foto kecelakaan Sungmin kembali ke dalam folder. "Tapi bagaimana dengan alibimu sendiri?" Siwon mendorong lembaran kertas ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat fotonya sendiri. Gambar dari koran lokal di Jeju.

"Kau cenderung mengundang perhatian ketika kau pergi." Siwon bergumam. "Aku kira itu adalah harga karena menjadi sangat kaya, huh? Ketika kau pergi ke Jeju untuk melihat ballet..._sleeping beauty_, kan? Yah, kau tertangkap kamera meninggalkan pertunjukan lebih awal malam itu." Siwon berhenti sebentar. "Tanggal fotomu itu...sama dengan hari kecelakaan Sungmin."

Tangan Sungmin mencari potongan koran. Sungmin menyentak potongan koran itu ke Kyuhyun. "Kau ada di Jeju? Di pertunjukanku?" kepala Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kerut tipis timbul diantara alisnya. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku?"

"Oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlihat." Sekali lagi. Siwon meraih folder itu. "Tampaknya saat kau tampil, Kyuhyun merasa penting datang ke sini untuk melihatmu menari. Paling tidak sekali, kadang dua kali dalam sebulan. Dia selalu di sini saat malam pembukaan, tapi dia pergi lagi, dia melihat pertunjukan yang lain juga."

_Sialan. Detektif ini sudah sibuk menyelidikiku._

"Kau...melihatku menari?"

"Dia melihatmu, cukup sering." Sekarang Siwon terlihat merenung. "Dia suka menginap di hotel yang sama setiap kali melihatmu...dan aku rasa kalian menginap di tempat yang sama saat kalian ke Jeju beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini padamu?" tuntut Kyuhyun. Karena seseorang sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Pembocoran personal seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan di organisasinya. Seorang asisten, seorang agen –siapapun itu akan mendapati dirinya dipecat.

"Aku besar di Jeju." Kata Siwon sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku masih memiliki beberapa teman di sana, dan mereka membantu penyelidikanku." Bibirnya berkerut. "Sungmin, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak tahu dia ada di sana selama ini? Karena kalian merupakan...teman...lama. Aku pikir kamu-"

"Aku tidak tahu." Suara Sungmin bahkan lebih dingin sekaranng. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku?"

_Sialan. Dia tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini di depan detektif brengsek ini. _"Karena kita sudah berakhir."

Sungmin mundur.

Sial. Kyuhyun sudah bertindak bodoh. _Kita berakhir. Hidupmu terus bergerak maju. Aku hanya perlu melihatmu._

"Dia tidak hanya melihat tarianmu, sungguh." Dan sekali lagi, Siwon mendorong kliping ke samping. Dia menarik foto terakhir dari folder itu. Foto yang lain dari tempat kecelakaan. Hanya saja dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sungmin terikat di bankar dan sedang dinaikkan ke ambulan.

"Seorang wartawan di tempat kejadian malam itu mengambil foto ini, tapi bosnya...dibujuk untuk tidak menyebarkannya."

Sungmin terpaku.

"Pria yang berada tepat di samping petugas medis, anda bukan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Nafas Sungmin berhembus keluar. "Kau berada di sana di malam kecelakaanku?"

_Sial. Dia harus melangkah dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati sekarang_. "Aku menemukan mobilmu. Aku meminta bantuan."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kenapa kau ada di sana?"

"Aku pikir dia mengikutimu," gumam Siwon saat alisnya diturunkan. "Dia telah menonton pertunjukanmu dalam beberapa waktu. Aku menduga dia meninggalkan pertunjukan lebih awal, dan dia menunggumu selesai pertunjukan untuk kemudian mengikutimu dari belakang."

"Bukan itu yang terjadi!" bentak Kyuhyun. Dia seharusnya memberitahu Sungmin. Sialan, jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Kyuhyun akan mengatakan ke Sungmin, bahwa dia ada di sana.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk melupakan saat-saat itu. Hujan deras. Petir yang berlomba-lomba membelah langit malam kota Jeju.

Darah.

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut seolah-olah menahan sakit, memutar kembali katakutannya karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan Sungmin dari malam yang kacau itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat mobil Sungmin yang terbalik, dan dia –Sungminnya –masih terjebak di dalamnya.

"Kau menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian." Kata Siwon sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Keduanya, di Jeju lalu di sini -di Seoul. Kau menyelamatkannya kedua kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini?"

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Seseorang membobol masuk studionya, membenturkan kepalanya di kaca...lalu kau muncul, tepat pada waktunya untuk menjadi ksatria putih." Suara Siwon suram.

"Aku harus mengawalnya, aku harus-"

"Seseorang membakar studionya tadi malam. Sebelum nyala api mengenainya, kau muncul lagi."

Sungmin melompat dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Tangannya mengepal. "Kau pikir aku penguntitnya?" suaranya mendesis.

Apa Sungmin berpikir seperti itu juga?

"Aku pikir..." Siwon memulainya perlahan saat wajahnya mengencang, bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Kau terobsesi pada Lee Sungmin untuk waktu yang lama. Sejak kau masih remaja bukan? Saat kau membuat Kim Junsu harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Menurut kesaksiannya, kau melakukannya karena kau memergoki mereka berciuman."

_Hentikan!_

Kyuhyun memaksa kepalan tangannya untuk terbuka. "Junsu adalah pembohong besar. Kau seharusnya bijaksana dengan tidak mempercayai ucapannya." Sungmin menarik diri dari meja. _Dariku._

"Dan apakah seharusnya aku percaya padamu?" pertanyaan Siwon seolah mengoloknya. "Aku mencoba mendapatkan akses untuk melihat riwayatmu selama di militer, tapi semua filenya dikunci oleh pemerintah secara ketat."

"Memang itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan." Kyuhyun merasa perlu bicara pada Sungmin. Sendirian. Dia perlu membuat Sunmin mengerti apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Kau pria yang berbahaya, Kyuhyun. Kau pergi ke operasi rahasia berbulan-bulan untuk penugasan pertempuranmu. Hilang selama penugasanmu paling tidak selama 4 tahun, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul di suatu waktu dengan koneksi ke orang-orang yang paling berkuasa di dunia."

Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membuka mulut masalah penugasannya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau kembali, lalu kau terpaku pada satu hal yang kau pedulikan." Tatapan Siwon terarah pada Sungmin. "Kau melihatnya, kau menginginkannya, dan kau tidak ingin jika ada orang lain yang memilikinya."

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin baru saja memanggil namanya. "Katakan padaku...katakan kau tidak berada di saat kecelakaan itu."

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membohonginya lagi.

"Sungmin tidak mencintaimu secara bodoh. Dia mempunyai kekasih lain, jadi kau merencanakan semuanya. Kau perlu membuatnya rentan dan rapuh. Dia adalah _publik figure_. Seorang penari yang terkenal saat itu. Dikelilingi terlalu banyak orang. Jadi kau mencoba untuk mejauhkannya dari dunianya. Kau menjauhkannya dari menari. Karena itu kau membuat kecelakaan itu."

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Kursinya terbanting ke lantai di belakangnya.

"Sungmin sangat kesakitan setelah kecelakaan itu sampai dia menyerah, tidak menari lagi dan seperti itulah yang kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun berjalan mengitari meja menuju Siwon dengan kemurkaan yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

Siwon mendorong kursinya dan berdiri, mengepalkan tinju.

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa menari lagi. Karena menarilah yang membuat Sungmin jauh darimu, kan? Itu yang dikatakan Junsu. Sungmin pergi ke Jeju untuk mengejar mimpinya. Dan dia meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak!" Sangkal Sungmin. Suara itu menghentikan Kyuhyun sebelum dia bisa melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Siwon. "Bukan seperti itu. Kyuhyun bergabung dengan militer. Dia...dia yang meninggalkanku. Dia yang mendorongku untuk pergi." Rambutnya menyapu bahunya saat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia menolakku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Mungkin kemudian dia berubah pikiran." Siwon tidak melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Mungkin dia terlalu banyak melihat darah dan kematian selama pertempuran yang membuat semangat hidupnya kembali. Membuatnya menginginkanmu. Tapi dia harus mendapatkan cara untuk mendapatkanmu lagi...dan dia mendapatkannya. Dia membuatmu ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan sampai satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau mintai bantuan-"

Kyuhyun meraih Siwon dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Dan kau baru saja menyerang petugas." Siwon tersenyum padanya saat pintu ruang interogasi mengayun terbuka. Dua polisi berseragam masuk dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa kayanya dirimu, Kyuhyun-_ssi, _kau ditahan."

Kyuhyun bisa saja memberontak melepaskan diri dari polisi. Bisa kembali menyerang detektif brengsek itu lagi. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun menyerahkan diri kepada polisi, tersenyum suram. "Kau membuat kesalahan, Siwon-_ssi._ Kesalahan yang sangat..sangat serius."

Siwon merapikan bajunya. "Aku rasa tidak, apa yang aku lakukan adalah membuatnya-" dia menunjuk ibu jarinya ke arah Sungmin. "Aman. Aku menunjukkan padanya siapa kau sebenarnya."

Polisi berseragam mendorong Kyuhyun menuju ke pintu. Dia melirik Sungmin. "Dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Semua masa lalu kelamnya.

Kyuhyun benci melihat raut kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Sungmin.

_Ini salah Siwon_. Tatapannya kembali ke Siwon. "Segera, kau juga akan melihatnya."

"Apa ini ancaman?" tuntut Siwon.

"Lebih seperti janji..." lalu polisi mendorongnya keluar dar ruangan.

_Seharusnya kau tahu detektif, aku selalu menepati janjiku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakinya terasa seperti jely.

"Kau perlu duduk Sungmin." Kata Siwon, berbicara lembut, suaranya menenangkan saat dia menarik kursinya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk." Dia ingin Siwon berhenti memperlakukannya seperti orang lemah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan berkata kepada Siwon "Bukan Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya bahwa-"

"Dia menyelamatkanku!"

Siwon mendekatinya. Berhenti kurang dari selangkah jauhnya dari Sungmin. "Itu yang dia inginkan, agar kau percaya. Apa kau yakin dia tidak ada di studio sebelum api berkobar?"

"Dia tidak ada! Aku di sana, Changmin di sana-"

"Changmin adalah agen terlatih, namun sepertinya seseorang dapat menjatuhkannya dengan mudah. Seseorang menyelinap dan mengalahkannya. Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi Cho Kyuhyun, dia bisa melakukan itu."

Ya, Kyuhyun bisa melakukan banyak hal.

_Dia ada saat kecelakaan itu terjadi._

"Kau harus berhenti melihatnya dengan prasangka baik. Dia ingin kau kembali padanya, dan kemudian dia mendapatkanmu. Dia merancang semuanya jadi kau kembali padanya. Tidakah kau melihatnya? Dia membuat kecelakaan itu, lalu dia menyelamatkanmu."

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. "Aku perlu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu.

Siwon bergerak dan menghadang langkahnya. "Dia ditahan. Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa benar-benar menahannya!" Sungmin membentaknya.

"Ya, aku bisa." Bibirnya mengatup. "Dan aku kira dia memiliki beberapa pengacara ajaib sialan yang akan datang dan mengeluarkannya di pagi hari, tapi apa kau tahu? Ini akan memberikanmu waktu malam ini. Menjadi malam yang aman. Malam untuk berpikir tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Setiap kejadian yang kau habiskan dengannya. Menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya dan menjadilah pintar. Menjauhlah darinya. Dan kau akan bisa tetap hidup." Jarinya diangkat dan dilingkarkan ke sekitar bahu Sungmin. "Aku mencoba membantumu. Kau-sial, kau mengingatkanku pada adikku. Dia sepertimu. Percaya pada orang yang salah. Jadi, pastikan dia orang yang benar." Matanya berkilau dengan intensitas liar.

"Siwon-"

"Dia berumur 18 tahun saat laki-laki itu mempertaruhkan kematiannya karena dia tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain yang dekat dengannya. Delapan belas. Dia pikir Suzy itu miliknya dan dia tidak melepaskannya." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar namun tangannya turun ke bahu Sungmin. "Aku melihat cara Kyuhyun menatapmu. Kau pikir laki-laki itu tidak terobsesi? Dia terobsesi padamu, Sungmin. Dan aku percaya dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikimu."

Bibir Sungmin terasa kebas saat dia berkata, "Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Itu juga yang dikatakan Suzy. Tidak perduli seberapa sering aku berkata sebaliknya..."

Pintu ruang interogasi terbuka lagi. "Kapten ingin bertemu denganmu, Siwon." Petugas perempuan berkata saat dia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Siwon mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Sungmin. "Maukah kau memastikan Lee Sungmin sampai rumah dengan aman Yuna?"

"Tentu saja."

Siwon berjalan mundur dari Sungmin. "Ingat apa yang aku katakan, Sungmin. Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padamu."

Lalu Siwon pergi.

Yuna berdiri dengan ragu diambang pintu masuk. "Um, apa kau siap untuk pulang Lee Sungmin-_ssi_"

sungmin mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Di mana Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ditahan." Jawab Yuna singkat.

Benar. Hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Siwon. Tatapan Sungmin meluncur ke meja. Ke foto saat dia kecelakaan. _Kyuhyun ada di sana. _"Ya, aku siap untuk pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin telah kembali ke apartemennya. Dia duduk di ranjang, tidak bisa tidur. Jam 2 pagi, dan dia masih terjaga.

Detak jamnya terasa terlalu keras. Tiap detik berlalu dengan perlahan. Setiap detik.

Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dia merasa tidak bida bernafas di sini. Sungmin membuka jendela. Alarm mulai berbunyi. Alarm yang sudah dipasang Kyuhyun untuknya.

Gigi belakang Sungmin terkatup. Dia mencari tombol alarm dan menghentikan bunyi sialan itu.

Lalu, lewat jendela terbuka, dia mendengar suara musik dari kejauhan. Tempo yang cepat. Terdengar dari klub di sudut jalan.

Suara musik mengusir suara jam yang berdetak.

Sebelum dia memberi waktu dirinya untuk berpikir, Sungmin meraih sepatu dan tasnya. Dia hampir berlari dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. Kakinya –berlari –naik turun. Betis kirinya berdenyut.

Kemudian dia berada di luar. Sederet orang berada di sekitar sisi klub itu, menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dia ingin mendekati musik itu. Dia membutuhkannya.

Bukan, bukan musiknya.

Dia menyelinap dalam barisan.

Di butuh menari. Menari selalu membantunya melupakan kejadian menyakitkan dihidupnya. Menari membantunya mengatasi masalahnya. Untuk bertahan.

Dia masuk ke dalam klub. Dia berdansa. Dia seperti yang lainnya untuk sesaat.

_Aku akan melupakan ini._

Karena jika dia tidak melupakan ini, paling tidak untuk sesaat, Sungmin pikir dia akan menjadi gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya Sungmin-_ssi _akan pergi clibbing," kata Yuna saat dia duduk kembali ke mobilnya. Sebuah mobil biasa, kendaraan itu bercampur cukup baik di jalan yang sibuk. Jumat malam di Seoul. Tentu saja, ini sudah lebih dari jam 2 pagi, tapi kota selalu baru hidup saat seperti ini.

Dia mengencangkan pegangannya ke telepon. "Dia pergi ke dalam klub sendirian." Apa nama tempat itu? Huru neon berkedip. Extreme. "Nama tempatnya Extreme."

Dia yakin, berharap dia tidak di perintahkan masuk ke dalam klub itu.

_Bukan tempatku._

Dentuman musiknya sudah membuatnya sakit kepala.

Yuna lebih memilih tugas lalu lintas dari pada hal seperti ini lain hari.

Tapi jika dia harus mengikuti perintah...

Yuna mendesah. Dia akan melakukan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Detektifmu membuat kesalahan serius kapten!" sentak pengacara Kyuhyun saat ia meraih tasnya. "Dia sengaja memprovokasi klien saya dan-"

"Tuduhan telah ditarik, Kim, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" sang kapten mendesah. "Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi _bebas untuk pergi."

Choi Siwon berdiri di samping kapten. Kyuhyun yakin Siwon sudah mendapatkan teguran dan kritik tajam dari kaptennya. _Kau tidak seharusnya menyelidikiku._

Tuduhan mungkin telah di tarik, tapi keadaan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon jauh dari kata berakhir.

"Di mana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

Wajah Siwon mengeras. "Tentu saja dia pulang ke apartemennya."

"Sendirian?" Kyuhyun menyumpah. "Sialan, aku bukan ancaman baginya. Penguntit itu berada di luar sana, dan kau membiarkannya pergi-"

"Pertugas Yuna tetap mengawasinya." Kapten yang berbicara. "Yuna yang mengantarkan Lee Sungmin-_ssi _pulang, kemudian kami memerintahkannya untuk tinggal dan berjaga-jaga di sekitar apartemen Sungmin-_ssi_."

Debar jantungnya sedikit tenang. Polisi tidak benar-benar mengacaukan seluruh rencannya.

_Belum mengacaukan seluruh rencananya._

"Itu berita bagus." Dia menyentakkan kepalanya ke Kim Yesung. "Mari kita pergi. Aku sudah cukup melihat markas ini untuk terakhir kalinya."

Yesung mengangguk. Kyuhyun mempunyai pengacara yang dibayar berkala. Lima menit setelah Kyuhyun menelponnya, Yesung bergegas ke markas.

Pengacara itu sudah mengancam gugatan hukum bahkan waktu pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Tapi, saat itu, tuduhan terhadap Kyuhyun ternyata sudah ditarik.

_Siwon membuang waktuku._

Dia harus menemui Sungmin. Sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klub itu penuh sesak.

Pada awalnya, Sungmin tidak bergerak.

Tatapannya menyapu klub.

Beberapa wanita mengenakan gaun pendek dan berpotongan rendah. Mereka menggeliat di lantai dansa.

Yang lainnya berpakaian seperti Sungin –jeans nyaman, atasan longgar.

Musik terus menggelegar. Dentumannya kuat, mengendalikan.

Seorang pria mendekati Sungmin. "Mau berdansa?" dia perlu berteriak agar terdengar diantara ketukan musik.

Dansa. Itu yang perlu dia lakukan. Hanya itu yang dia perlukan

_Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia berbohong padaku._

Sungmin menerima uluran tangan pria itu. Lalu ia pergi ke lantai dansa. Dia berhenti berpikir. Mulai merasakan irama musiknya.

Dan akhirnya...akhirnya, sakitnya terhenti.

**.**

**o**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**A/N**

Maap untuk chap kemarin yang saya up-date tidak pada tempatnya #bow

Seharusnya saya beri warning untuk chap kemarin, maaaaapppp

Mulai chap ini akan saya beri warning, bila rate-nya M, maka bagi yang berpuasa pilihlah waktu yang tepat untuk membacanya oke!?^^

**.**

**o**

**.**

**Special thanks to_**

**dewikaa: **wah, akhirnya ada yang pernah baca sampe selesai novel aslinya...makasiihhhh (hehe)...koreksi yah kalau nanti fanfic ini feelnya melenceng jauh dari aslinya...iya memank Kyumin yang paling pas deh sama karekter di novel ini...iya betul, rasanya semua orang yang ada di dalam cerita bisa jadi tersangka, termasuk Sungmin sendiri (sstttt...simpan ini untuk chap depan,hehe)...okesip ini lanjut

**imAlfera: **haha iya, posesifnya udah stadium akhir tuh...wkwkwk bisa aja, yang di chap kemarin NCnya udah 'lumayan'kan!? (alis naik turun)...iya nanti kalau ada yang masih bingung silahkan di tanya lagi aja, kalau saya ngerti(?) akan saya jelaskan deh.. makasih^^

**abilhikmah: **memank itu sifat dasarnya Kyuhyun udah gak bisa dirubah,haha

**MalaJaeWook: **muehehehe, masa sih? Nah bisa jadi itu... uhm itu sepertinya bukan tentang Sungminnya, tapi lebih ke masa lalu keluarganya, nanti akan muncul di chap depan kok, bagaiman masa lalunya Sungmin yang dibilang Kyuhyun 'sisi gelap Sungmin'...

**ratu kyuhae: **heh? Apa bedanya yadong sama mesum? Haha...ohh, oke deh ini fanfic akan saya usahakan agar tidak 'seberat' novelnya...iya ini lanjut

**liyahseull: **kekeke maap yah kalau terlalu berat, padahal ini sudah saya usahain biar lebih ringanan dikit –apaseh –dari novelnya...iya, kalau saya terlalu banyak 'campur tangan' sama isinya takutnya nanti malah ilang feel-nya...iya 'rasa penasaran' itu yang membuat novel ini menarik

**delimandriayani: **wuakakaka, kocak nih reviewnya, NC chap kemaren sudah saya tambahin dikit biar gak terlalu berat, lagian juga Sungminnya yang di atas(?) kok jadi gak bakal berat lagi (astagaaaa maap saya lagi kumat,hahaha)...ayoooo pilih otak apa hati? Saya sih sukanya otak-otak, hati pahit sih, tapi apapun makanannya minumnya tetep teh botol *&% (sensor-dilarang dagang,wkwkwk)...maaaaap (sujud) lama banget yah nunggunya, hampir 2 minggu ata lebih(?), tapi ini akan saya usahakan buat update cepat deh.

** cikcik: **ne...

**Guest: **eto...hehe lama yah, maap#bow

**Guest: - **iya, tabungannya hampir habis karena biaya rumah sakitnya..iya makanya dia gak berani menari lagi...nah silahkan di baca lanjutannya, semuanya akan terjawab dengan sendirinya kok.

-hehe, silahkan cari jawabannya sendiri kalau itu...iya dulu Junsu hampir nge'grape' Sungmin, wah saya juga gak tau Junsunya kemana, tapi dia masih hidup kok...sudah pasti Siwon itu tertarik sama Sungmin, sapa sih yang gak kepincut sama tu bunny bohay, saya salah satunya (wkwkwk, makin ngaco)...iya gak papa

-owh, Siwon itu amat sangat curigaan sama Kyuhyun...hehe bisa iya, bisa juga bukan

-hehe iya...nah loh, tersangkanya semakin _bekembangkan_!? Tapi saya tetep gak mau jawab dulu, hehe...iya donk Kyuhyun kan selalu jeli kalau yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin

**thiafumings: **buanyak banget yang curiga sama Kyuhyun, maklum tampang kriminal sih (wkwkwk, dicelurit Kyu)...nah itu juga, diakan sayang banget sama Sungmin, masa iya tega? Tapikan kalau orang sudah terobsesi itu bisa ngelakuin apa aja!? tambah bingung yah, baguslah kalau begitu #wkwkw author somvlak XD...ini sudah lanjut

**bananajoyer: **iya, Kyuhyun memank mencurigakan banget sih, tapi ikutin aja ceritanya yah, ntar juga bakalan ketemu titik terangnya...saya sukaaaa banget ngeliat readers penasaran,haha...uhm, 'yang lebih ekstrim' yah? Hehe liat nanti yah, ada gak yah?XD...

**minnieGalz: **pasti habis baca chap ini kamu makin yakin kalau Kyuhyun pelakunya!? Hehe tapi seperti katamu, hasilnya liat ntar aja, ntar juga bakal kebongkar siapa pelakunya, gak lama lagi kok

**PaboGirl: **haha jangan terlalu percaya dengan preview saya, saya kan suka banget ngeliat kalian tambah penasaran, jadi bisa ajakan itu cara saya buat mengecoh kalian, atau bisa juga itu clue dari saya, yah siapa yang tahu?wkwkw

**InKyu: **okesip, saya kunci yah^^

**Guest: **hehe, mau saya kunci jawabannya?

**ChoLee: **dipikirkan baik-baik yah, masih banyak waktu kok,hehe...kalau dichap ini belum nemu, coba cari di chap selanjutnya...

**anakyumin: **wadoh, kok maksa gini jadinya?...mana berani dia cekek heebum, bisa diamuk sama ratu evil ntar(wkwkw, ampuuunnn Heenim)

**MT: **haha, chap kemarin NCnya udah lumayan kan!?...iya dia itu sayang banget kok sama Sungmin...nah itu, saya gak tau apa novelnya sudah di terjemahkan secara resmi oleh penerbit Indonesia, karena sayapun bacanya melalui blog novel online, yang diterjemahkan sendiri oleh mereka...maap yah lama banget updatenya, tapi ini saya usahakan untuk cepet-cepet namatinnya

**dewiktubagus: **haha oke deh itu bukan NC...kalau itu Kyuhyun tega gak tega sih, tega mungkin tapi gak bakal sanggup, haha nah loh...iya ini lanjuuuutttt

**fariny: **hehe dilanjut aja bacanya biar tahu siapa pelakunya...okesip ini dah lanjut

**000000**

**MalaJaeWook: **huaaaa iya saya minta maap, saya khilaf...terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, mulai chap ini saya kasih warning di depan kok,hehe

**asdfghjkyu: **bukan, itu karena dia terlalu terobsesi dengan Sungmin makanya sampai begitu, jahat banget memank.

**imAlfera: **heh? Wah tersangka baru nih, saya kaget Changmin bisa jadi tersangka, eh tapi bisa juga sih, secara diakan salah satu orang yang sering nguntilin Sungmin...Aaaaaa saya makin senang,wkwkwkwk

**delimandriayani: **hahadoh kok sampe pusing, jangan dong, kalau penasaran boleh-boleh aja...okesip

**kyumin pu: **silahkan dibaca lanjutannya...iya makasih

-hehe siapa ya? Kyuhyun bukan ya? hehe dilanjut aja deh biar tau

**abilhikmah: **bukan saya...sumpah deh samber geledek, XD

**SEungyo: **iya, licin banget, bahkan Changmin yang 'terlatih' aja sampe kecolongan, silahkan dilanjutkan penasarannya,,wkwkwk

**dewiktubagus: **setuju, jahat memank itu orang

**liyahseull: **kenapa dengan jantungmu?


	8. Chapter 7

**REMAKE dari novel yang berjudul sama -Mine To Take- karya Cynthia Eden**

**DISCLAMER: ide dan alur cerita ini adalah milik Cynthia Eden, saya hanya memberikan penambahan dan pengurangan seperlunya-sesuai kebutuhan cerita.**

**WARNING: Genderswitch, Typo, Rate M for language and sexual contain, de el el **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

_SUMMARY: _

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa menjadi cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

**.**

**o**

**.**

Bajingan sialan itu meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri beberapa kaki dari lantai dansa. Matanya menemukan Sungmin segera setelah dia melangkah ke dalam klub.

Dia selalu bisa menemukannya.

Seorang bajingan menempatkan tangannya di pinggul Sungmin. Sungmin meliukkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mengalir sesuai irama musik.

Menggoda secara sensual.

Sungmin meninggalkan pria itu. Berdansa ke tengah lantai dansa.

Berputar. Menghentakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik.

Pria lain dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya menangkapnya.

Sungmin bertemu dengan gerakan pria itu. Berdansa. Menari.

Pergi ke pasangan pria sialan lainnya.

Tempo musik meningkat. Sungmin dengan mudah menyesuaikan iramanya.

Tidak ada ketimpangan. Tidak tersandung. Hanya keanggunan. Hasrat.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menari seperti Sungmin.

Tubuhnya melengkung dan berputar. Naik turun. Terbelit.

_Hasrat._

Pasangan lain lagi. Pria sialan lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengintai ke depan. Berjalan melewati kerumunan.

Saat Sungmin berputar lagi, Kyuhyun menangkapnya dan menariknya mendekat.

Sungmin tidak melihat siapa yang menariknya.

Tubuhnya hanya bergerak sesuai irama. Bergerak, menari...

"Apa kau mabuk?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Kepala Sungmin tersentak pada Kyuhyun. Dia berhenti menari dan melihat, akhirnya melihat Kyuhyun.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba muncul di matanya.

Suara musik bertambah keras dan lantang.

Sungmin menjauh darinya untuk menemukan pria lainnya.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya. "Jangan menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun menyentak seorang pria yang mulai mendekati Sungmin.

Dengan bijaksana pria itu melangkah mundur.

"Tidak." Sungmin melepas kembali tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram lengannya. "Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kyuhyun. Keluar dari sini."

Dia tidak terdengar mabuk. Dia terdengar marah dan takut, tapi kata-katanya tidak bergumam.

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam lengan Sungmin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Menari. Itu yang aku lakukan. Satu-satunya hal..." Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri lagi.

_Jangan terjadi. Jangan sampai Sungmin lepas darinya.  
_

"Seseorang mengincarmu!" Kyuhyyun menariknya mendekat. Sungmin tetap bergerak. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak. "Kau seharusnya di apartemnmu."

Bulu matanya turun, matanya terpejam. "Apa kau, adalah orang yang mengincarku?"

"Sungmin..."

"Kau satu-satunya yang aku percaya. Jangan lakukan ini padaku Kyuhyun." Bulu matanya terangkat. Ada air mata sialan di matanya. "Jangan menjadi orang yang menyakitiku."

Di sana, di lantai dansa itu, dengan musik yang terlalu keras dan hawa panas yang menekan tubuh, kata-kata Sungmin menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. Dia menyentuh belakang kepala Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Tidak akan." Kyuhyun menciumnya. Keras, mendalam, dan putus asa.

Sungmin membuat hidup Kyuhyun layak untuk dijalani, dan bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu itu. Sungminlah yang membuatnya merasakan hidup.

Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan menyakitinya? Menerornya?

_Tidak. Sial, tidak akan._

"Percaya padaku," Kyuhyun menghembuskan kata-kata pada bibir Sungmin. "Bukan aku."

Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan Sungmin dari klub. Pergi ke tempat yang tenang agar mereka bisa bicara.

Lalu kemudia dia bisa menjelaskannya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu seperti meninjunya di dada.

"Tidak pernah berhenti," kata Sungmin, bibirnya bergetar. "Tidak bisa berhenti."

Bagi Sungmin cinta adalah kepercayaan. Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Karena Kyuhyun mengerti dia.

Kyuhyun menariknya mendekat, dan dia membawa Sungmin keluar dari klub itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia pergi," kata Yuna ke telepon saat dia melihat Sungmin dengan tergesa keluar dari klub. "Dan dia tidak sendiri." Yuna bangkit dari kursi kemudinya, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas ke arah Sungmin. "Wow, tunggu –bukankah seharusnya Cho Kyuhyun berada di penjara?" Yuna kaget saat mendapati pria yang menarik Sungmin keluar dari klub adalah Kyuhyun yang setaunya berada di tahanan di markasnya.

Yuna kira Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan kembali ke apartemen Sungmin. Namun mereka tidak ke sana. Kyuhyun memayungi Sungmin dengan jasnya berjalan ke dalam jaguar hitam dan memacunya sesaat kemudian.

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadirian Yuna. Dia hanya fokus pada Sungmin.

Yuna mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya saat dia menggenggam erat teleponnya. "Siap pak!" Yuna melemparkan teleponnya ke samping dan memutar kendaraannya.

Dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Lee Sungmin.

Tepat seperti apa yang telah dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu lift meluncur tertutup di depan Kyuhyun, dan dia akhirnya mampu untuk menarik nafas lega saat mereka memasuki _penthousenya_.

_Vanila. _ Aroma Sungmin membungkus di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun melihat sekilas padanya. Sungmin mundur ke pojok belakang lift. Dinding lift memantulkan bayangan mereka, dan bayangan Kyuhyun yang kejam menatapnya kembali.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berbahaya. Sangat liar.

"Kenapa kau berada di Jeju saat itu?" Sungmin bertanya padanya.

Kyuhyun mendekat, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya. Malah meletakkan tangannya pada dinding lift, di samping bahu Sungmin. "Karena aku harus melihatmu."

"Ka-kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Menemuiku-"

"Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu sebegitu buruknya..." Kyuhyun berbisik saat dia menundukkan kepalannya. "Sampai kau tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain? Semua yang kau rasakan adalah kebutuhan. Hasrat yang tidak pernah berakhir yang membuatmu terus bergolak."

Sungmin memberikan anggukan kecil. "Itu yang aku rasakan...untukmu."

Dia menunjukkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari ini.

"Dan itu juga yang aku rasakan untukmu," Kyuhyun memberitahunya. "Tidak ada hal yang lainnya. Cuma kamu."

Lift tetap bergerak ke atas.

"Saat kau berumur 18 tahun, kau memiliki mimpi. Menari!" Sungmin ingin tampil di pertunjukkannya sendiri, sangat, teramat sangat. "Hanya sekali, satu kali, aku ingin melakukan hal yang benar."

Bau Sungmin membuat kepada Kyuhyun terasa berputar.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi," suaranya parau. "Hal itu merobek hatiku, tapi aku membiarkanmu pergi karena aku ingin kau bahagia."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun-"

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa aku tawarkan untukmu. Aku miskin. Dan kau mengagumkan. Sangat mengagumkan. Aku melihatmu menari, sangat sering. Aku tahu kau bersinar di panggung itu." Kyuhyun ingin bibir Sungmin ada di bawahnya. "Tapi aku juga tahu...kau akan meninggalkan semua itu, untukku, dalam sekejap."

Karena, saat itu Sungmin sangat mencintainya.

Cintanya sangat nyata, indah, dan murni. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa batas.

Cintanya adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah menjadi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan karena Kyuhyun mencintainya, dia mencoba, untuk sekali –tidak menjadi bajingan egois.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan semua mimpimu untukku. Jadi aku mengatakan padamu hubungan kita sudah seleai. Bahwa aku ingin pergi." Ketika dia hanya menginginkan Sungmin. "Aku menyakitimu." Sial, kenyataan itu selalu menyakiti Kyuhyun. "Dan bahkan saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

Lift berhenti.

"Aku ingin kau memiliki mimpimu. Aku melangkah mundur. Dan mendorongmu menjauh." Lalu Kyuhyun pergi dan naik ke tingkat paling atas dengan perjuangan keras. Menyelesaikan semua hal penting untuk membuat hidupnya sukses.

_Untuk Sungmin._

Jika suatu saat Sungmin kembali padanya. jika suatu saat Sungmin memberinya kesempatan kedua.

"Aku tetap berpikir kau telah menemukan orang lain. Seorang pria yang baik, yang mencintaimu. Mempunyai keluarga." Tapi Sungmin tidak melakukannya. "Tahun berlalu, dan aku...aku harus melihatmu. Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Hanya untuk...mengisi lubang sialan di dadaku, dimana hatiku seharusnya berada."

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Aku melihatmu menari." Kyuhyun berkata, manatap ke dalam matanya, "Dan aku ingat seperti apa dicintai olehmu. Seperti apa menjadi bahagia."

Bibir Sungmin terbuka. "Malam itu..."

"Aku tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Aku sedang...sialan, aku menunggumu di apartemenmu. Aku memutuskan berbicara padamu malam itu. Untuk melihat apakah kau masih merasakan sesuatu padaku." Tapi jam berlalu, dan Sungmin tidak muncul. Kyuhyun pergi mencarinya.

Dia melihat Sungmin yang berada di dalam mobilnya yang terbalik.

"Kau terbangun saat aku menemukanmu," kata Kyuhyun. Sadar namun...

_Takut. Padaku. _ Tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan, Sungmin berteriak bergerak menjauh. Kyuhyun pikir...Sungmin tidak menginginkannya.

Dia memastikan Sungmin pergi ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menjenguk Sungmin terlalu sering.

Lalu dia mencoba untuk memberikan waktu untuk Sungmin, untuk pulih.

"Saat kau berjalan ke dalam kantorku beberapa hari yang lalu..." Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dan meletakkan tangannya agar pintu lift tidak tertutup. "Aku sangat, sangat terkejut. Membutuhkan semua kemampuanku agar tidak berlari dan menangkapmu, untuk memelukmu erat." _Dan tidak pernah membiarkanmu pergi._

Sungmin tetap berada di pojok.

"Aku tidak membakar studiomu, Sungmin. Aku selalu menginginkan kau mendapatkan impianmu. Aku tidak akan menghancurkannya."

Pandangan Sungmin menahannya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin. "Jika kau mencintaiku, percayalah padaku."

Karena itu adalah Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin menunduk, melihat dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Sekarang adalah saatnya Sungmin sendiri yang memutuskan.

"Aku tidak ingin ada rahasia antara kita," Sungmin berkata padanya, suaranya lembut. "Jangan pernah ada lagi."

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk merubah ekspresinya. "Sayang, kau tidak perlu tahu semua yang telah aku alami." Kadang, Kyuhyun ingin melupakannya, tapi mimpi buruk tetap menghantuinya.

Sungmin melangkah dari pojok. Bergerak ke arahnya. "Kau keliru. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu." Dia menegakkan bahunya. "Dan aku ingin kau tahu semua tenatng diriku." Dia mengambil tangan Kyuhyun.

_Hell, yes._

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Menciumnya. Dia mengangkat Sungmin, menahannya dengan mudah. Dia hampir merusak pintu ke _penthouse_nya sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam.

Dia tidak menahannya, melewati serambi.

Terlalu gila, terlalu gelisah. Terlalu putus asa.

Tergesa Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menelanjangi Sungmin saat mereka telah sampai di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun juga melepaskan seluruh pakainnya hingga mereka berdua telanjang.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun telah habis sebelum mereka menuju ranjang. Dia mendorong Sungmin ke dinding di samping pintu. "Aku butuh berada di dalam dirimu." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin saat dia mencium sepanjang rahang Sungmin dan tangannya meluncur ke celah basah Sungmin. "Ini basah, sayang."

"Kyuhyun...sekarang." suara Sungmin terdengar lirih di antara deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"Belum, sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum kepalanya turun ke bawah. Kearah lembah kenikmatan Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mendorong kakinya terpisah dan menundukkan kepalanya tepat di pusat lipatannya.

"Oh Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mendorong pinggulnya ke depan untuk lebih dekat ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Lidah Kyuhyun terasa panas di sana.

"Aku suka saat kau menjadi liar, sayang," katanya sambil menyeringai jahat. Jarinya meluncur saat Kyuhyun menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam pusatnya.

Sungmin berteriak saat dia mendapatkan orgasmenya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Nafasnya memburu, dan Kyuhyun sangat menikmati melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin membangkitkan libidonya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibirnya brutal, dan Sungmin dapat merasakan dirinya di mulut Kyunyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki kanan Sungmin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Uhmm...Kyuhhh-" Sungmin kaget saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali dorongan kuat. Namun protesnya tertelan dalam ciuman yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke celah basah Sungmin saat dia menggerakkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar. Sentuhan jari dan gerakan masuk dan keluar dari kejantanannya hampir membuat Sungmin berada di ujung kewarasannya.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Kau sangat ketat, sayang." Kyuhyun masih menggerakkan pinggulnya keras. "Aku akan datang." Bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ke bawah, menyaksikan kenjantanan Kyuhyun yang bergerak keluar masuk. Sungmin merasakan dirinya di ujung orgasmenya. Sungmin mencakarkan kukunya ke punggung Kyuhun saat dia datang.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat sebelum memenuhi Sungmin dengan spermanya.

Tubuh Sungmin menggigil saat kenikmatan karena pelepasan Kyuhyun memenuhinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Tidak berhenti mendorong.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa. Dia kelaparan, gila dengan kebutuhan –akan diri Sungmin.

Dia telah menginginkan Sungmin, dalam 10 tahun yang lama. Sungmin kembali. Tidak ada seorangpun dan apapun yang dapat membuat Sungmin menjauh darinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Telepon berdering sesaat sebelum fajar. Kyuhyun melemparkan tangannya untuk meraih telepon.

Pikiran pertamanya...Changmin. Dia telah di beritahu oleh pihak rumah sakit bahwa keadaaan Changmin telah stabil.

"Cho Kyuhyun," sentaknya dalam telepon. Jika ini dari rumah sakit...

"Ada seseorang di lobi, _sajangnim,_" dia mengenali suara Song Seung Hyun, manager gedungnya. "Dia memaksa untuk bertemu anda."

"Aku tidak menerima pengunjung," katanya, berguling dari tempat tidur. "Terutama tidak sepagi ini." Seung Hyun seharusnya tahu ini lebih baik. Sungmin masih tidur tak terganggu. "Katakan padanya untuk enyah-"

"Dia sangat keras kepala," suara Seung Hyun tenang. "Dia bilang untuk memberi tahu anda...namanya Jung Yunho, dan dia punya berita yang mendesak."

_Yunho._

"Minta dia menunggu di sana," perintah Kyuhyun saat pandangannya mengarah pada Sungmin sekali lagi. _Orang sialan itu ada di kota ini? Tepat setelah kebakaran? _"Aku akan turun."

Selimut membungkus tubuh naked Sungmin. Dia terlihat santai, di kedamaian.

Seharusnya dari dulu dia seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil bajunya. 3 menit kemudian, dia sudah berpakaian dan ada di lobi.

Seung Hyun berbalik ke arahnya. Jung Yunho berada di sampingnya. Yunho terlihat pucat, dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

_Apa yang dia inginkan?_

"Terima kasih, mau menemuiku," Yunho mulai berbicara saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak jujur padamu di Jeju. Ada...ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mencarinya saat dia terbangun.

Tapi tempat tidur kosong. Selimut di sampingnya terasa dingin.

Sungmin mencari ke _penthouse_.

Kyuhyun tidak ada di manapun.

Kegelisahan memenuhi pikirannya saat dia berpakaian.

Lalu dia berjalan keluar dari _penthouse_ dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju kepada Seung Hyun. "Kami membutuhkan kantormu." Karena dia tidak ingin Yunho berada terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin. Dia tidak akan membawa Yunho ke _penthouse_nya.

Serta merta Seung Hyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sebelah sini."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata lagi. Tidak sampai mereka berdua berada di dalam kantor Seung Hyun. Manager gedung itu dengan cepat keluar ruangan, lalu menutup pintu, memberi mereka privasi

Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Yunho tajam. "Waktumu tidak tepat, Jung." Tidak tepat, karena dia datang setelah kebakaran itu terjadi. Itu berarti kemungkinan dia berada di dalam kota yang sama saat kebakaran tadi malam.

"Aku harus datang." Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar pembatas kecil ruangan itu. "Aku butuh memberitahumu –ah sial, kau harus tahu kebenaran tentang Sungmin."

"Aku cukup tahu tentang Sungmin." Kyuhyun tidak perlu laki-laki ini memberi petunjuk padanya dalam hal apapun.

"Sungguh?" Yunho memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau juga mengetahui semua hal tentang ibunya? Kau tahu bahwa ibu Sungmin gila? Mengidap delusi? Tabrakan mobil yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya...ibunyalah yang menyebabkan tabrakan itu. Dia sengaja membunuh dirinya dan suaminya."

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" kyuhyun sudah tahu, sudah lama dia mengetahui kebenaran itu, tapi mengapa laki-laki ini menggali masa lalu Sungmin?

"Aku tahu karena aku mengkhawatirkannya." Yunhoo menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sungmin...dia terlalu lemah. Terlalu rapuh, sangat terlalu rapuh."

"Karena itu kau menidurinya?" tuntut Kyuhyun, suaranya tajam. "Karena dia rapuh?"

Wajah Yunho memerah. "Aku kira dia membutuhkanku. Sungmin melakukan sesuatu pada laki-laki. Dia membuatmu berpikir –dia membuatmu ingin melindunginya."

_Ya, Kyuhyun selalu ingin menjaganya tetap aman._

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya."

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya mendengar ucapan dokter sialan itu.

"Aku mulai menduga kebenarannya, setelah beberapa minggu. Hal-hal yang dia katakan, yang dia lakukan..." tangan Yunho bergerak ke dalam saku jasnya. "Aku berbicara pada detektif di Jeju. Detekttif yang menangani kasus kecelakaan Sungmin. Tidak seorangpun yang menabrak mobil Sungmin. Aku pikir dialah yang menabrakkan mobilnya sendiri. Dia yang membuat kecelakaan itu."

_Omong kosong!_

"Sungmin mengatakan kepadaku tentang seseorang yang membobol masuk ke apartemennya saat dia masih di Jeju, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia merasa seperti sedang diawasi oleh seseorang –dia mengatakan semua hal..."suara Yunho terdengar makin lirih.

"Tapi kau tidak mempercayainya." Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya, merasa muak.

"Karena itu tidak terjadi. Aku ada di jalan dengannya, saat dia sangat yakin ada seseorang di belakangnya. Namun tidak ada seseorangpun di sana. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang pernah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Semua yang pernah dia katakan tidak pernah terjadi." Yunho berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Ibunya berusia awal 20-an tahun saat _schizophrenia_ pertamanya muncul."

_Sial._"Kau melihat catatan medis ibunya?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak menerjang Yunho yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Delusi," gumam Yunho. "Paranoid. Itulah bagaimana penyakit ibunya bermula –dan bagaimana itu mengawali lusinan kegilaan yang lainnya. Dan kupikir itu juga bagaimana penyakit Sungmin bermula."

Tidak, itu bukan penyakit. "Kamu keliru. Seseorang mengintai Sungmin. Saat dia di serang di studionya, dia mendapatkan luka di kepalannya-"

"Apa ada yang melihat saat dia di serang?"

Tidak, Changmin tidak menemukan seseorang di tempat kejadian.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak melakukan sendiri hal itu. Bisa saja Sungmin sendiri yang menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding."

_Karena aku tahu bagaimana Sungmin. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana dia. _"Kebakaran hampir membunuhnya semalam. Apa kau serius berdiri disini, mencoba memberitahuku bahwa dia mungkin melakukan hal itu juga? Bahwa dia menyulut api di tempatnya sendiri?"

"Apa seseorang melihat penyerangnya di sana?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Aku kira begitu." Nafas Yunho berhembus keluar. "Kau pikir aku ingin ini terjadi? Padanya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku peduli pada Sungmin. Tapi perilakunya meningkat menjadi tak menentu setelah dia tinggal di Seoul. Saat di Jeju aku telah memberitahunya bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuan...namun setelah itu dia malah menghilang. Meninggalkan Jeju dan menetap di Seoul."

Kyuhyun mempelajari pria itu untuk sesaat dalam kesunyian, lalu menuntut. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat aku bertanya padamu di rumah sakit?"

"Karena aku ingin penilaianku salah! Aku ingin, tapi naluriku memberitahuku, aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku datang ke sini, karena mendengar tentang kebakaran sesaat lalu dari berita –dan aku memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku harus memperingatkanmu." Yunho berputar menjauh dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi kau harus diperingatkan. Aku kira–aku kira Sungmin bisa menjadi berbahaya. Seberbahaya ibunya."

Kyuhyun tetap menjaga matanya pada punggung Yunho. "Sungmin tidak akan pergi begitu saja hanya karena kau ingin memberikannya 'bantuan'." Kyuhyun tidak akan semudah itu mempercayai kata-kata Yunho. "Saat kami berada di Jeju..." dan ini telah mengganggunya..."Kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'malam itu' –bagaimana itu telah merubah hubungan kalian." Kyuhyun menunggu sesaat dan berkata, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sungmin tidak akan memberitahuku tentang apa yang telah terjadi?" berbohong mudah bagi Kyuhyun. Terutama saat dia berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Jung Yunho.

Bahu dokter itu mengeras. "Ya." Dia mendesah. "Aku kira Sungmin mempunyai hal yang tidak diberitahukannya kepadamu." Yunho kembali menghadap wajah Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Tapi tidakkah itu membuktikan kebenaran pendapatku? Sungmin bingung diantara kita berdua. Dia memanggilku dengan namamu. Dia pikir aku adalah kamu. Dalam sekejap Sungmin tidak tahu siapa aku atau bahkan di mana dia berada."

'_Dia memanggilku dengan namamu'. _Kalimat itu terngiang dalam benak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang menguntit Sungmin," Yunho melanjutkan, suaranya semakin menguat. "Dia jelas wanita yang bermasalah. Seperti ibunya. Dia butuh evaluasi, pengobatan medis-"

"Aku tidak gila!"

_Seung Hyun tidak mengunci pintunya. Sial!_

Sungmin pasti sudah diam-diam mendengar di luar. Dia hanya mendorong untuk membuka pintu. Sungmin bediri pada pintu masuk sekarang, dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan pipi memerah, terlihat sekali tengah menahan amarah. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Seluruh tubuh Yunho tersentak. _Apa Sungmin mendengar semuanya? _"A-aku tidak bermaksud kau mendengar ini-"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku telah mendengarnya." Sungmin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan dan mengangkat dagunyanya. "Seseorang meguntitku, dan itu bukan gambaran imajinasiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku itu nyata."

Yunho bergerak ke arahnya. Suaranya rendah dan menenangkan saat dia berkata, "Aku tahu kau pikir ini..."

"Ya, aku pikir ini nyata! Karena ini memang terjadi!" Sungmin mendorong rambunya ke belakang. Menatap tajam Yunho. "Kau ingin bicara tentang malam itu? Baiklah. Mari kita bicara. Aku memanggilmu dengan nama Kyuhyun karena aku memikirkannya. Aku menginginkannya, oke? Aku selalu memikirkannya. Siapapun kekasihku, yang kuinginkan hanya dia. Aku tahu itu salah dan membingungkan, dan mungkin sedikit gila, tapi aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menginginkan dia malam itu, jadi aku memanggilnya." Sungmin menggelangkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melakukannya karena aku gila! Aku melakukannya karena aku menginginkannya."

Wajah Yunho berubah menjadi keras. "Tidak seorangpun yang dapat menemukan bukti tentang penguntitmu. Polisi di Jeju tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa ada yang bisa menemukannya di sini? Aku bertaruh mereka tidak bisa menemukannya juga. Meskipun keamanan Cho Kyuhyun memeriksanya, mereka juga tidak menemukan apapun karena dia tidak nyata. Kau seperti ibumu, kau-"

"Jangan bicara tentang ibuku!" suara Sungmin bergetar dalam kesakitan.

Sudah habis kesabaran Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan kearah Yunho dan Sungmin. Menangkap tangan Yunho dan menyentak pria itu ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Yunho memekik. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti-"

"Taruh pantat sialmu di pesawat, dan keluar dari Seoul. Jika kau tidak pergi sore ini, aku akan tahu. Lalu aku akan mendatangimu." Kyuhyun menatap ke dalam mata Yunho. "Dan aku pastikan kau tidak ingin itu terjadi. Mengerti?"

Yunho menelan ludah. "Aku-aku hanya ingin dia mendapatkan pengobatan." Dia melemparkan pandangan cemas ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan mundur dari pintu, berusaha menjauh dari Yunho. "Aku peduli padamu. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Bagaimana? Dengan merawatku di rumah sakit?" pipinya masih merah dan matanya berkilat dalam kemarahan. "Penguntit itu ada. Dan dia nyata."

"Tidak." Yunho terdengar sedih dan yakin. "Dia tidak nyata."

Melihat itu Kyuhyun dengan segera mendorong Yunho keluar dari ruangan, dan mengusirnya dari gedung.

"Uh, _Sajangnim_?" Seung Hyun melihat dengan bingung saat Kyuhyun melempar Yunho keluar gedung.

"Jangan biarkan dia melewati pintu." Perintah Kyuhyun. "Jangan penah lagi, mengerti?"

Dengan cepat Seung Hyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Saya mengerti."

"Bagus." Kyuhyun melangkah kembali ke kantor –dan menemui Sungmin belum bergerak. Tatapannya ke arah jendela. "Sungmin...'

Pandangan Sungmin kembali padanya. "Pergi bicaralah pada Changmin. Dia bisa mengatakan padamu ada orang lain di dalam studio. Aku tidak gila."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang bergitu."

Senyumnya tertahan di ambang kesedihan. "Tapi aku tahu kau berpikir seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin ke dalam tangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Sungmin menyentak dengan lemah. "Aku kira kau lebih baik dalam berbohong." Lalu Sungmin mundur darinya. "Aku kira kau jauh lebih baik..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hanya melihat Sungmin-_ssi..._' Changmin bergeser gelisah di kasur rumah sakit, dengan perban yang membalut sisi kiri kepalanya. "Aku merasa seseorang memukulku keras dengan tongkat bisbol, tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain selain Sungmindi sana."

Sial. Kyuhyun sudah mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. "Kau tidak mendengar siapapun?"

"Jika aku mendengarnya, si brengsek itu tidak akan menjatuhkanku." Changmin mengambil nafas perlahan. "Sungmin pergi ke studio awalnya. Dia bilang dia melupakan tasnya. Aku bisa ingat saat kami masuk ke dalam..." jarinya tergenggam di sekitar selimut putih. "Lalu tidak ada apapun yang aku ingat sampai aku terbangun di rumah sakit ini."

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di bahu Changmin. "Tak apa. Kau beristirahat saja."

"Kau mengeluarkan aku, bukankah begitu? Aku mendengarnya dari para dokter..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di dalam studio yang terbakar itu."

Changmin memberinya senyum lemah. "Bukankah ini ketiga kalinya...atau mungkin keempat...kau menyelamatkan hidupku?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah berhenti mengitungnya." Kyuhyun meremas bahu Changmin sebelum dia pergi menjauh. "Beristirahatlah teman."

"Tunggu..."

Kyuhyun menatap kembali padanya.

"Aku berpikir...aku mengingat satu hal lagi." Mata Changmin menyipit saat dia tampaknya berjuang untuk mengingatnya. "Gadismu mengatakan, dia meminta maa...lagi dan lagi. Aku bersumpah. Aku bisa mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu." Dia menekan matanya tertutup. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting. mungkin hanya pengaruh obat yang mereka berikan kepadaku."

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun bergumam. "Aku akan kembali mengunjungimu segera."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sungmin menangkap pandangan Kyuhyun saat dia telah keluar dari kamar rawat Changmin, dan dia bergegas ke arahnya. "Apa Changmin sudah siuman? Apa kau sudah bicara padanya?"

Kyuhyun masuk sendiri karena ingin melihat reaksi Kyuhyun untuk dirinya. Dia menduga Changmin mungkin akan berbicara lebih leluasa jika mereka hanya berdua.

_Aku berpikir mengingat satu hal lagi. Gadismu mengatakan, dia meminta maa...lagi dan lagi._

"Apa dia mengingat ada orang lain di sana?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wajah Sungmin menunduk.

Kyuhyun harus menanyakan padanya. "Sayang, saat kebakaran, apa kau mengatakan permintaan maaf pada Changmin?"

Jari Sungmin berputar pada tali tasnya. "Ya."

Sial. "Kenapa?"

Pandangan Sungmin sekilas ke atas, melihat langsung ke arah mata Kyuhyun. Kemarahan terpancar di mata foxynya. "Karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengeluarkan dia dari kebakaran! Karena meskipun aku sudah menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku, aku tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari sana!" suaranya meningkat, menangkap perhatian dua perawat yang ada di dekat mereka berdiri. "Karena tidak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari pintu, dan aku sudah yakin kami berdua akan mati di kebakaran itu."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya. Mencoba untuk meraihnya.

Sungmin menyentak kembali. "Tapi bukan itu yang kau duga, kan?" semua kemarahan menghilangkan suaranya. "Aku tidak gila, dan kau-" kesedihan melekat di wajahnya. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Tidak, aku sungguh percaya padamu."

Tapi Sungmin bergegas ke arah lift. Kyuhyun menyumpah, dan berlari ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, menahan pintu sebelum menutup. 'Aku mempercayaimu sayang.' Dia mengatakannya lagi.

"Kali ini aku yang tidak mempercayaimu." Pandangan Sungmin menahannya. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak dipercayai?"

_Seperti sampah._

"Aku akan pergi ke studio. Aku harus berbicara dengan penyidik kebakaran."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Kyuhyun mulai melangkah memasuki lift.

"Tidak." Potong Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Sungmin..."

Sungmin berjalan mundur masuk ke dalam lift, dengan masih mengunci pandangannya ke mata Kyuhyun. "Aku butuh ruang," katanya, suaranya serak, seperti jika dia melawan tangis. "Kirim satu agenmu denganku, tapi aku butuh ruang."

_Darimu._

Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah mundur.

Dia memandang Sungmin sampai liftnya tertutup.

Lalu Kyuhyun menarik keluar telponnya. Dalam kurang dari 5 detik. Dia telah memiliki seorang agen untuk pergi mengawal Sungmin. "Jadi bayangannya," perintahnya. "Jangan biarkan dia pergi tanpa pengawasanmu."

Sungmin mungkin ingin ruang darinya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah membahayakan hidup Sungmin.

**.**

**o**

**.**

_**To Be Continue**_

**A/N**

Wohoo...ini chap yang paling saya suka. Disini semua tuduhan malah balik nyerang ke Sungmin. Bikin tambah bingungkan?hehe

Hayooo sudah ketebak belum? Perlukah dilakukan voting? Wkwkw...yang sudah baca novel aslinya tidak termasuk yah, keep secret pleasss, mari kita bersenang-senang diatas rasa penasaran mereka,muehehehe#evil mode on

Ada NC (diatas), hayooo bacanya ingat waktu yah, dosa tanggung masing-masing loh.

Oya, yang pernah berkunjung ke blog dimana novel ini diterjemahkan coba deh baca Too Far (series). Itu salah satu novel favorit saya. Ceritanya bagus, karakter ceweknya keren banget. Berharap banget ada author yang mau ngeremake novel ini ke dalam kyumin. Kalau bisa sih dibikin yaoi lebih bagus lagi. Hehe

Oya, yang kemarin reviewnya belum saya bales ada disini nih (saya gabung). Seperti biasa, ada beberapa review yang masuknya telat.

**.**

**o**

**.**

**Special thanks to_**

**kyumin pu: **hehe iya, ini novel terjemahan yang bahasanya lumayan berat sih, kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan ditanyakan aja..bisa iya bisa nggak,hehe

-mantannya Sungmin banyak, tapi mantan resminya Kyuhyun cuma satu-Sungmin doang...mereka saling mencintai(tsaaahhh) kok,hehe

-iya, jahat banget...iya tapi gara-gara itu dia jadi dicurigaain sama Siwon, kasian

-hehe, Kyuhyun bukan yah?...setelah kebakaran? Kayaknya sih rada syok gitu, dan pasti sedihlah, cita-citanya –masa depannya- dibakar didepan matanya dia...iya, ini lanjut

**imAlfera: **ceilee yang lagi ngambek (colek-colek)...haa? extrak buah manggis?wkwkw#korban iklan...Siwon suka kok sama Sungmin, tapi Sungmin juga ngingetin dia sama adeknya...bukan, yang namanya gak pernah kesebut itu cuma numpang lewat aja kok...apa ini bisa dikatakan cepat?

**dirakyu: **iya kecewa banget...sudah studionya dibakar, eh tenyata Kyuhyun juga gak jujur sama dia...#pukpukpuk yang sabar yah Ming

**abilhikmah: **kecewa dia...dapet cobaan beruntun

**asdfghjkyu: **kasian Siwon di maki-maki #geleng-geleng...eh, coba baca yang Too far series, itu keren juga loh ceritanya #promosi,hehe...ganas? yang diatas sudah lebih ganas belum?wkwkwkw...iya makasih...nadoooooo

**Guest: **hayoooo, siapa? Ayo silahkan ditebak...iya kasihan, tapi mau gimana lagi? Sudah tuntutan peran,haha

**Gye0mindo: **hehe, iya maap itu kemarin lupa ngasi warning...iya, mimpinya dibakar didepan matanya dia, nyaris tewas karena ikut terbakar lagi...wah, Siwon sekarang jadi tersangka...hayo Siwon hati-hatilah dalam melangkah, mulai sekarang tiap langkahmu bakal diawasi loh...uhmm, Yunho yah?...

-haha, kan Siwon Cuma menjalankan tugasnya...uhmm, iya sih bisa jadi itu...aduh maap, sering banget review yang gak login itu masuknya telat, masuknya bisa 1,2, atau 3 hari setelah review. Saya juga gak tau kenapa bisa begitu, jadi balesan reviewmu saya tumpuk di sini aja yah...

**ratu kyuhae: **bukan siapa-siapa kok, cuma cast numpang lewat doang,hehe...#tepokjidat# lah terus?...iya ini udah lanjut

**nananhf: **haha iya, kalau di cerita-cerita misteri kadang bukti yang terlalu transparan itu hanya untuk mengecoh pembaca sih...iya ceritanya Cynthia Eden ini memang keren banget...iya terima kasih juga sudah review...ini sudah saya usahakan

**ajid kyumin: **hayooo, siapa? Bukan saya loh yah,hehe

-bukan siapa-siapa kok, Cuma orang numpang lewat aja...iya tu si Kyunya dateng...diakan mana bisa jauh-jauh dari Sungmin^^

**InKyu: **kok saya yang disalahin?T_T, kan udah tuntutan skenarionya gitu...kan Kyuhyunnya tajir, minta duit sama Kyuhyun aja, kalau Sungmin pasti di kasih kok,haha..iya di atas juga ada NC tuh

-dirantai sekalian kalau mau^^...ada sih, tinggal pilih mau chacao atau sen...tapi mintanya langsung sama Sungminnya yah,hehe...jangan dong, saya gak mau nanggung dosa kalian, pokoknya dosa tanggung masing-masing,haha

**MalaJaeWook: **haha, iya dibongkar semua sama Siwon, Kyuhyun sih gak mau jujur dari awal sama Sungmin...haha Kyuhyun dapet panggilan baru tuh

**PaboGirl: **yah si Kyuhyun terlalu banyak yang dirahasiain dari Sungmin sih...tergantung, kadang Kyuhyun, kadang Sungmin, kadang Siwon, yang lain-lain juga bisa, disesuaikan sama keadaan aja...kalau ada yang bingung ditanyakan aja...

**anakyumin: **haha, ayoo di tebak...iya, udah gitu nyaris tewas lagi, kejam memang itu orang

**SEungyo: **haha, okesip...semoga ceritanya tidak terlalu membingungkan^^

**liyahseull: **eto, mau saya bantuin?wkwkwkwk...gak bisa sering-sering dek, tergantung kesibukan...iya dari awal si Kyuhyun memang mencurigakan sih...uhm, yang diatas gak terlalu ribetkan?

**tarraaaa: **hehe, ini bukan ff horor kok...selamat dong, kan ada si evil...hadooohhhh? itu film apa? Kayaknya saya pernah denger sih. pembantaian atau horor gitu yah?...gak serem-serem amat kok, yah cuma tumbal 1 orang aja nanti...hayo, siapa yang bakal mati?...iya, salam kenal juga...

-mukanya Kyuhyun satu aja kok, gak banyak-banyak^^...iya, maklum diakan orang kaya jadi bisa punya pengacara hebat...hehe silahkan ditebak...

**delimandriayani: **waduhhh, saya lupa juga...uhm, kayanya tentang NC di chap 5(?) yang katanya berat banget (yah, maklum sih, kan posisinya Kyuhyun yang diatas,wkwkwk)...nah loh, kan sudah di kasih warning di depan...kan dia punya pengacara 'ajaib',hehe...udah ada keles warningnya didepan, kamunya aja yang gak liat, huh saya lagi yang disalahin...okesip gimana lanjutannya?

**minnieGalz: **uhmm...siapa yah?^^

-uhm, kenapa yah? Mungkin karna saya yang gak konsen pas ngetiknya, kemarin itu saya kebut banget nulisnya...wkwkwkwk, apaan..yesung Cuma nongol di situ aja kok malah kena getahnya...wah kayanya ini beneran karena efek kamu bacanya pas lagi laper kali...haha gak ada, tu orang namanya aja gak di sebut...Cuma numpang lewat aja

**ChoLee: **nah, habis baca yang diatas gimana? Makin bingung gak?^^...atau malah sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya?

-hehe, iya itu maapkan saya, sayanya lagi khilaf...iya, mereka nekat memang, padahal pilotnya dekat...gak bisa sering-sering kilat, tergantung waktu senggang yang saya punya sih

**Guest: **iya, Sungminnya agresif sih,hehe...iya makasih^^

**allea1186: **salam kenal juga ...iya silahkan, saya juga pengennya bikin yaoi, tapi saya gak sanggup deh, apalagi ini ada NCnya, bacanya doang saya doyan...iya ini sudah lanjut

**Guest: **nah loh, ini saya bingung 'guest' yang mana...saran saya pakai nama aja chingu, biar gak bingung...iya ming juga bisa jadi tersangka loh...iya ini udah lanjut^^

**Guest: **ini termasuk kilat gak yah?

** GalaxyExoLope: **saya sempat bingung nih, pas saya cari, ohhhhh ternyata...iya jelas plot dan alurnya sama, wong di remake dari 1 novel kok (Mine to Take by Cynthia Eden)...tapi bedanya saya Kyumin (GS), sedangkan yang satunya Yunjae (Yaoi)...dan sekedar informasi saya publish ff ini tanggal 30 Mei dan setahu saya belum ada author yang ngeremake novel ini dalam pairing apapun saat itu.


End file.
